


heart of crimea

by elinciacrimea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Post/Pre/Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinciacrimea/pseuds/elinciacrimea
Summary: Elincia will build a new world. She will create peace. She will protect the people she loves. But above all, she will live, and Crimea will live. No matter the cost.Scenes from the life of Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea.





	1. princess

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's pretty wrapped up in Three Houses right now, so is it the best time to post Tellius longfic? Probably not, but I finally finished this sucker I've been working on since February, so it's going up regardless!

Elincia's life is divided into two halves. There was_ before, _ and there is _ after. _

_ Before _ had been when she and her parents had been huddled in the master bedroom, far inside the castle, stone walls between them and the siege raging outside. The table was set for teatime, and they'd tried to drink a little, her mother's hands shaking as she poured the tea, her father's smile weak and not reaching his eyes. They'd all been in formal attire, and Elincia was wearing her favorite orange gown, and her mother had said she'd looked beautiful. It had been a desperate attempt at peace and normalcy, even though the clink of teaspoons on saucers had done nothing to drown out the crashing and screams from outside.

The tea had been cinnamon. There were biscuits, raspberry flavored.

And then there was the beginning of the_ after, _when a massive, hulking monster of a man had burst through the window and his sword had knocked her father's head from his shoulders as easily as it had shattered the glass seconds before.

The head had fallen onto the table, knocked over the teapot, and crashed into the biscuit platter, landing among the elegant little cookies. Elincia watched it fall, and looked up at the sound of her mother's scream, and the wicked blade had been plunged completely through the queen's body. And all Elincia had done was stare, and tremble, and the man had kicked her mother off his sword and then he'd been marching toward her.

Those few moments are crystal-sharp in Elincia's mind. The stink of blood overpowering the faint cinnamon of the tea. The man's eyes, hateful and dark and alive with malice and glee. His foul beast braying a terrible cry where it hovered outside the shattered window.

The bedroom doors had crashed open. A hand had grabbed Elincia by the arm and dragged her into the air. She had been so certain she was dead, her mind convincing her body of the same, that she hadn't been able to notice anything at all until she was outside in clear air and cradled in Uncle Renning's arms.

_ I'm sorry, _ he'd been saying, over and over. Tears had been falling down his face and into her hair. _ I let him get past me, I'm sorry. _

Vaguely, she'd wondered why he was sorry. She'd only figure it out later, when the shock had faded truly and been replaced by grief.

More voices had echoed around her, familiar-sounding, but incomprehensible, unable to penetrate the haze.

_ What are we going to do? The castle is lost, the king and queen - _

_ They are dead. I saw it with my own eyes, Geoffrey. Believe me...just believe me, they're gone. _

_ Then, Duke Renning, you are Crimea. And so you must flee. We shall try to hold them here, but you and Princess Elincia must escape posthaste. _

_ Elincia? Elincia, you must answer me! Elincia! _

_ Crimea I may be, but I am a general before I am a prince. There is still a chance left to us. I will face Ashnard. If I can defeat him, Crimea may yet survive. _

_ Elincia, it's me! It's Lucia! Why won't you answer? _

_ Nay, my lord, 'tis too terrible a risk! If your life were forfeit, who would remain to lead Crimea? _

_ Elincia would. _

_ But - _

_ No more argument. Geoffrey, you and your squadron will take Elincia to Gallia. Lucia and Bastian, you accompany them as well. I will remain here with the army, and we will make Crimea's last stand. _

Reality swims back into focus as Renning kneels in front of Elincia. He cups her face in his hands. "Elincia, my dear, listen to me."

The urgency in his tone pierces the fog. Elincia forces herself to focus on his face. "Un...cle…?"

"Geoffrey is taking you to Gallia. Seek asylum with King Caineghis. He was a dear friend to your father. He will give you sanctuary."

"...Gallia..."

"Yes. Be true to your heart, and live life as it dictates. Be safe, Elincia. Be strong. Live." He kisses her forehead and then draws back. "I know you can do this. Goodbye. I love you."

And then Uncle Renning is only a dot, disappearing on the horizon, and she doesn't realize what any of it means until it's far, far too late, and she never said goodbye.

\---

Elincia ducks under the reach of her uncle's wooden training sword, feeling it swish over her head like the rush of her pegasus's wing.

"Nicely done," Renning grunts as he pulls back. "Use your agility and size against your older, taller foe."

Elincia lashes forward with her sword, a countering blow that sweeps under Renning's arm and catches him across the ribs. He wheezes, staggering backwards, and Elincia takes her advantage, bringing the tip of her wooden sword to his chest.

"Do you yield, sir?" Elincia asks, trying to make her voice sound professional and official, like a real knight.

"I do," Renning gasps.

"Then you will be spared," says Elincia, lowering the sword, and then a foot hooks around her ankle, and she gasps as she is thrown into the grass, her leg knocked out from under her. She lands hard, stars dancing in her eyes as she stares up at the blue of the sky.

Renning's face appears on the edge of her blurred vision. "Impressive, Elincia."

Elincia coughs, her lungs too empty to reply.

"I think you already know where you made your mistake." Renning sits down in the grass beside Elincia's prone form, waiting for her to get her breath back. "I never could have thrown off your balance like that if you hadn't lowered your guard. Mercy is a beautiful thing, Elincia. But never show mercy when your opponent is stronger than you, or when your back is against the wall. Never show mercy when it could get you killed."

"That's not…" Elincia wheezes. "...fair, is it?"

"Perhaps it isn't. But my job isn't to be fair. It's to keep you alive."

Elincia watches the clouds turn overhead.

"My brother doesn't want you learning to fight," Renning continues. "He wants to keep you safe and isolated, forever. And perhaps that is how your life will be. Perhaps you will never set foot on a battlefield. But we cannot know that for certain. None can know what the future will hold. And I intend to keep you safe, no matter what comes...and I will do so by giving you the tools you need to keep yourself safe."

Elincia manages a nod.

"The most important thing is that you live, Elincia. Never forget that." Renning stands, brushing grass from his pants, and holds out a hand. Elincia takes it, and he tugs her to her feet. "Now, I think that's enough for one day, don't you?"

Elincia's bruised back firmly agrees with him. "Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...I'll really have to fight someone one day? I'll have to...kill someone?" Elincia fiddles with the hem of her tunic. "I don't know if I can do that…"

Renning's face is heavy. "It is my duty to ensure you never have to. But it is also my duty to prepare you should the day come when I cannot."

Elincia prays that day will never come.

\---

_ "Princess? Princess…" _

_ The world is gray and dull and muffled, a fog that pulses in her ears and her eyes and her mind. She doesn't know who's speaking. She doesn't even know who she is, or where. _

_ And she doesn't care. _

_ "Elincia?" _

_ A sharpness, a touch of color returns to the world. She reaches for it. _

_ It's red, raspberry filling - no, it turns to blood, staining her hands and her body and the world, and her father's head falls through the air and the sword crushes her mother's chest - _

Elincia's eyes fly open. The red turns to blue. Blue hair, dancing on the edges of her vision…

"Oh, you're awake." Lucia presses a hand to Elincia's forehead. "Thank goodness. That's the first bit of awareness I've seen from you in hours."

Elincia stares at her. Lucia's hair hangs loose over them both, like a curtain. Why? Lucia's bending over her...so Elincia is lying down, on something soft but firm…

Lucia sits up straighter, the blue receding, and Elincia wants it to stay, but she can't seem to move. With the blue gone, Elincia can see stone overhead. Stone ceiling? Kind of, oddly sloping...rough. Natural. A cave?

"We made camp here, Princess," says Lucia. "Geoffrey's men are keeping watch. We're safe for now."

Safe...

_ The glass window shatters. _

_ The head falls. _

Elincia gasps, a hollow, choking noise, her chest rattling. Everything suddenly feels too small, too tight -

"Your Highness?" Another glimmer of blue, and Geoffrey is kneeling on her other side. "Are you all right?" He winces. "No, that was a cruel thing to ask - "

"Do you need anything?" Lucia asks gently.

All that comes out of Elincia's mouth is another dry, rasping sound. It takes tremendous effort, but she manages to lift one arm, extending it towards Lucia, who immediately takes it.

"You'd like to sit up? Here." Lucia slips an arm under Elincia, cradling her as she gently lifts her into a sitting position. Elincia immediately flops like a rag doll, falling sideways into Lucia's shoulder. But it's warm there, safe and blue, and Elincia's heart steadies a little as she turns her face into Lucia's hair.

Details previously unnoticed manage to sneak their way into Elincia's mind as the fog clears slightly. She's still wearing her orange dress, the feeling of silk and taffeta rustling against her legs. Her healing staff is strapped across her back - why hadn't she thought to use it? _ Because it was already too late, _ her mind supplies. _And you were too scared._

"Ah, the lady is upright!" Bastian's voice is unmistakable, even though Elincia can't bear to leave the comfort of Lucia's shoulder to see him. "Thank the heavens."

"She's in shock," says Lucia softly, and as she speaks Elincia's body moves slightly with the rise and fall of her chest. "She hasn't spoken a word…"

"Well, that is certainly understandable." There's an unfamiliar tremble in Bastian's voice. "Considering everything…"

"Let's not speak of that now," says Geoffrey quickly. "The princess needs rest…"

Lucia's hand strokes through Elincia's hair.

"Bastian…" The sound of Elincia's voice surprises even herself, and Lucia jolts under her. "Is...is my uncle…"

There's a rustle of fabric, and though Elincia keeps her head in the soft, safe blue, she's certain Bastian is kneeling in front of her. "I know not what fate he has met, milady. He bade us retreat with you while he and his men faced Ashnard in an effort to protect Crimea."

Tears trickle down Elincia's face, landing on Lucia's neck.

"There is naught we can do to aid your lord uncle now," Bastian continues, his voice quiet and grave. "But you must be protected regardless. For now, we must escort you safely to Gallia."

"You'll be with me?" Elincia croaks. "All of you?"

"Of course," says Lucia gently. "To the bitter end."

"What...what will I do when I get there?"

"We'll plead with King Caineghis for asylum. I'll handle it all, milady. I'm well experienced in diplomatic matters, after all." Bastian's probably smiling, a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Even if Elincia can't see him, she can picture it clearly, down to the worry lines appearing on his brow. "You needn't worry about a thing. Your...your father was dear friends with the king. He is an honorable man. I am certain he will grant you asylum."

Elincia swallows. "My father...my mother...are…"

"Yes, milady. Lord Renning told us as such."

"I saw…I saw..."

"I am so sorry."

Lucia's arms tighten wordlessly around Elincia.

"Will my uncle...join them?" Elincia whispers. "What of...Crimea? Will it...fall?"

"I do not know, Princess." Bastian's voice is heavy. "But regardless of their fates...you will live. We will all see to that. Even if you are a princess of only ashes...you will live, regardless. That is the duty we are sworn to uphold...and we will see it through."

Elincia curls more tightly against Lucia. She can't press any closer, not physically, but all she wants is to retreat, into the warmth and softness and the arms around her, arms strong enough to kill a man but gentle, gentle as they encircle her.

"Princess?"

"Please…" Elincia whispers. "Please stay with me."

"Of course," says Bastian.

"Always," says Geoffrey.

Lucia only presses her lips to the top of Elincia's head, but there is no need for her to speak a word.

\---

"Sir Geoffrey! The enemy's been spotted!"

Elincia jerks awake at the sound of the shout. She wasn't even aware of dozing off, but she must have. Her head is cradled in Lucia's lap.

"No…" Geoffrey runs to the cave mouth, staring out into the gathered trees. "I thought we had lost them!"

"What are we to do, sir?" The knight looks frantically back over his shoulder and then to Elincia. "Do we flee?"

"We must. We've no choice. Lucia, get Elincia ready to move, and onto my horse!" Geoffrey races out of the cave, shouting orders to his men, Bastian on his heels.

"Come, Elincia," says Lucia, tugging one of Elincia's arms over her own shoulders and lifting her easily. "We need to go."

"Yes," Elincia whispers, clinging to her. "But - "

The night air stings against Elincia's tear-raw face as they race out of the cave. Geoffrey's already on his horse, and Lucia passes her up to him, both siblings tucking her into the front of the saddle. Elincia's dress is a crumpled mess, she notes absently, her terrified, grief-addled mind seizing on whatever small details it can process.

"We need to move," says Geoffrey. Elincia follows his gaze - there's an army pressing towards them, a big one, endless rows of men with torches, silhouetted against the night… "I had no idea they could catch up to us this quickly."

"They'll be on us in no time," calls one of the other paladins. "Even at our top speed, with the infantry - "

"If the infantry is the problem," says Bastian slowly, "then perhaps we must shed it."

"What?" Geoffrey asks.

"He's right." Lucia draws her sword, face set and grim. "Infantry will stay here and meet that army. We'll hold them off while the cavalry flees with the princess."

"I see," says Geoffrey, his expression mirroring hers. "Very well. Ashera watch over you."

"Wait…" Elincia manages. "Wait, no!"

"Protect the princess, Geoffrey," says Bastian as he flips open a wind tome. "Crimea's hope rides with you."

Geoffrey nods. "I will not let you down."

"Stay safe, both of you," says Lucia. "Infantry, to me! We will be the wall that blocks the enemy's path to the princess!"

There's a shout of assent as the foot soldiers gather, planting their shields in the ground as they line up between Geoffrey and the approaching foes.

"No!" Elincia gasps, understanding having dawned at last. "No, you said you'd stay with me! Bastian! Lucia!"

"This is not our farewell, Princess," says Bastian, bowing even as his eyes remain trained on the approaching foes. "We will rendezvous with you in Gallia."

"No..." Elincia whimpers. "Please, no…"

"It will be all right, Elincia." Lucia smiles up at her, her hair glowing turquoise in the starlight, a shimmer in the endless night. "We'll be all right."

"You...you mustn't...please…"

Lucia reaches up, catches Elincia's hand in her own, and presses it to her lips. "I'll see you soon, Elincia. Now, Geoffrey - _ go!" _

"No!" Elincia screams. "Geoffrey, don't! Please! Don't!"

But Geoffrey kicks his horse's sides, and they speed away, and Elincia twists desperately in his arms, trying to keep her eyes on the speck of blue, and Lucia gives her one last, confident smile -

And then she is gone, the night swallowing her.

\---

Elincia turns her pegasus with gentle hands. Be a partner, Uncle always said, not a ruler. Pegasi are even more stubborn than horses, responding well to guidance, but not to command. Elincia swoops through the blue, and Adrah nickers, tossing his head as they cross in front of the sun before beginning the gentle curve of descent and landing on the vivid-green lawn.

_ Not _on the petunias. Natalie would have Elincia's hide if that happened again, princess or no.

"You're getting so good!" Lucia calls as Elincia dismounts. "That was amazing."

Elincia feels her cheeks color as she strokes Adrah's mane. "Well, Adrah's doing all the hard work. I'm mostly just his passenger."

"Give yourself some credit." Lucia's eyes shine like the sky overhead. "You've come so far in the last few years."

"It's tough," Elincia admits. "Nobody in Crimea even knows how to fly. I had to mostly figure it out from Uncle's horseback lessons, but it isn't quite the same…"

"And look at you now," says Lucia, reaching out to pet Adrah's muzzle. "Both of you. You've come so far."

"Like I said, it's all thanks to Adrah. He's an old veteran."

Adrah bumps Elincia's head with his muzzle and nickers.

"I need to get better at the sword, though." Elincia frowns. "I've still never beaten Uncle."

"Well, don't feel bad. Your uncle's a tough opponent to beat, after all." Lucia holds her long bangs off her face with one hand. "I know _ I _ couldn't beat him."

"I can't beat you, either," says Elincia with a sigh.

"Well, you'll never find out if you don't try, will you?" Lucia takes her hand. "Want to give it a go now?"

"Very well." Elincia draws the practice sword from her hip. "But I probably won't win today."

"Well, I'll be around awhile, won't I?" Lucia has taken out her own trainer. "I swore it. I'll serve you to the end."

"I don't care about serving me. But...will you be my friend to the end?"

"Of course. I don't need to take a vow for that." Lucia holds the sword ready. "Now...shall we?"

Elincia smiles. "We shall."

The bees buzz, the birds chirp, the flowers bloom around them and the sky is as beautiful as Lucia's hair, and even though Elincia loses, it's still a perfect moment.

\---

"We have to go back for them," Elincia manages, her face swollen from tears, throat sore and dry. "We have to…please, _ please, _ Geoffrey..."

Geoffrey doesn't answer her. He stopped answering long ago. They've been galloping along for - hours, probably at least a day, and Elincia feels as though her legs are permanently frozen in the shape of the saddle. But Daein is still on their heels, and Geoffrey's horse is panting with fatigue to the point Elincia fears it will drop dead beneath them -

They pelt through a forest, the wind whipping Elincia's hair around her face. She chances a glance over Geoffrey's shoulder - the black-armored Daein soldiers are gaining on them. The Royal Knights' horses are too fatigued, they're too slow -

"They'll be on us in minutes!" Geoffrey shouts, his voice hoarse. "We must protect the princess! Emil, Anthony, Kieran - you and yours must hold them here!"

"Understood, sir!" another, red-armored knight barks as he yanks the reins of his horse, pulling into a turn. "For you, Princess, I will happily throw my life at the feet of the enemy! No matter what torture I must endure, I will endure it with pleasure, knowing you are safe!"

"No!" Elincia cries out. "No, I don't want this!"

Nobody listens. The rest of the knights around them come skidding to stops, turning to face the oncoming horde, and Geoffrey grits his teeth, kicks the horse's sides again, and plunges forward, leaving the others behind. An arrow whizzes by Elincia's face as they dart between trees, zigzagging in a desperate effort to lose the enemy, branches whipping overhead.

"No…" Elincia manages, hearing steel clash and shouts ring up from behind them. "Those men…"

"This is how it must be," Geoffrey gasps out, leaning forward, pressing Elincia down against the horse's neck, shielding her with his body. "For Crimea. They give their lives proudly."

"No! No, we can't - "

The world falls away.

For a moment Elincia wonders if the horse really did die underneath them as she and Geoffrey plummet through empty air. He grabs her with one arm and they roll, tumbling through dirt and grass and landing at the base of a tree. Elincia gasps, breath knocked out of her, the world a swirl of color and panic. "Geoffrey? G-Geoffrey?"

"Alive," he grunts, staggering to his feet in front of her, leaning on his lance. He's holding one leg a little awkwardly. "Someone hit us - "

Elincia follows his gaze. The horse lies crumpled on the ground, an arrow buried in her back leg.

"We've got to keep moving," Geoffrey grunts, grabbing Elincia by the arm and pulling her up. "Come on - " He stumbles, pitching forward.

"Your leg - " Elincia stammers, catching him. "You're hurt...I need to heal you..."

"There's no time," Geoffrey pants. "We need to run."

Elincia grabs Geoffrey's arm, throwing it over her shoulders, and begins to tug him along. They stagger through the trees, the sounds of battle all around them, the horrible smell of blood filling Elincia's nose -

_ \- and the head crashes into the biscuits - _

Elincia tries to ignore the whir of panic fogging her steps. She's probably going to die soon, anyway. What's the point of dwelling?

Perhaps, at least, she'll see them all again...

"There you are, little royal brat. You gave us quite the runaround, eh?"

Elincia whirls around. A man in black armor is emerging from the trees, a lance across his shoulders. "Finally. Now, come quietly, Princess…"

Geoffrey shoves himself away from Elincia, raising his own lance. "Princess. Run."

"Geoffrey - "

"The king and queen, Duke Renning, Lucia, Bastian, everyone - they all gave themselves to protect you." Geoffrey's eyes don't waver from the armored knight, even as his leg wobbles dangerously. "Do not let their sacrifices be in vain."

Elincia takes a step backward, even as her heart screams, begs her to stop, to save at least one of them, and Geoffrey's men are dying all around her, and her parents are dead, and Lucia and Bastian and Uncle Renning almost certainly are, too -

"RUN!" Geoffrey screams one last time as he rushes towards the knight, lance aimed. _"RUN!" _

Elincia turns, and runs.

She hears Geoffrey scream behind her, and she doesn't look back, and she runs, and she runs, her dress snagging on branches and floundering around her as she pushes through the trees, her eyes glazing over with tears. She runs, her legs and lungs burning but not hurting more than her heart as it pulses with pain, the people she's lost swimming in front of her eyes with every beat -

They are all dead.

_ There's no need to be in a panic. Let's have a nice tea, all right? _

_ That dress looks beautiful on you, darling. _

_ I know you can do this. Goodbye. I love you. _

_ This is not our farewell, Princess. _

_ Do not let their sacrifice be in vain. _

_ I'll see you soon, Elincia. _

They are all dead. Elincia reaches for the blue world, where it is soft and safe, but she reaches in vain, because it is gone, and she is alone, running through a forest with no plan or weapon or hope, only running because they told her to, but she doesn't know why, because why should she even live if they are -

Her foot catches on a tree root, and she falls down a slope, rolling through the dirt and not feeling the pain as she tumbles against the harsh earth. And then her head slams into something hard, and unconsciousness is a blessing.

\---

"...find anything, Rhys?"

"...It's a woman…"

"...shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern us…"

The world swirls, a fuzzy blur of color. Blue hair, at the corner of Elincia's vision…

_ Lucia? Geoffrey? _

All she can manage is a moan.

"...thank goodness..."

Arms slip beneath her shoulders, and the world swirls away again.

The next sensation Elincia is aware of is soft, slightly off-key humming, a melody drifting through and around her pounding head...

With those warbling notes, Elincia's eyes fly open.

She's lying on something soft. There's a wooden ceiling overhead. Elincia turns her head, and takes in the sight of a small, shabby room.

Elincia coughs. "Geoffrey?"

A girl is standing in the corner. At the sight of Elincia, she nearly drops the tray she's carrying. "Oh, my gosh! You're awake!"

Elincia blinks. Her head hurts.

"Don't move, okay? You're pretty banged up. Mild concussion." The girl sets her tray down and rushes over, resting a hand against Elincia's forehead. "And pretty bruised, too, but I put some ointment on. You'll feel better soon."

Elincia's voice is a croak. "Where...who are you? What's going…"

"Take it slow," says the girl gently. She's young-looking, younger than Elincia. "Want me to help you sit up?"

The arm around her shoulders is gentle, and Elincia thinks of another figure pulling her into a sitting position, and tears prick at the corners of her eyes as the girl props her up with a few pillows.

"There you go," says the girl. She fills a cup with water from the pitcher by the bed. "Here. Drink, okay?"

Elincia manages a sip.

"My name's Mist," says the girl, sitting down on the side of Elincia's bed. "This is the Greil Mercenaries' company headquarters. Don't worry. You're safe here."

"What happened…?"

Mist shrugs. "You tell me! My brother and the others found you in a forest."

Elincia swallows. "Was...was I alone…?"

Mist lowers her eyes. "Well, you were...the only person we found who was still alive."

"Oh," Elincia whispers.

"But - but it'll all be okay now." Mist pats her shoulder. "The one in charge is my father - do you want to talk with him?"

"I probably should," says Elincia quietly, setting down the cup. "Thank you."

"Okay." Mist gets to her feet, dusting off her skirt. "Be right back!" She runs out of the room, the door creaking shut behind her.

Elincia looks around the room. It's clean, though more rustic than anything Elincia's used to. Someone unfastened Elincia's hair and let it fall loose around her shoulders, though it's a tangled mess. Her staff has been unstrapped from her back, and is leaning against the wall by the bed, close enough for Elincia to reach out and touch. She's still wearing her - now quite tattered - orange dress, and her jewelry, though her shoes have been removed. Sunlight is coming in through the open window. Elincia wonders how long she was unconscious.

Focus on the little things. _ Focus_. Elincia is alone in a strange place. She can't lose herself to grief and fear now.

The door opens again, and Mist reappears, leading two men. One is young, maybe Elincia's age, with dark blue hair that sends a stab of pain through Elincia's stomach. The other is much older, with light brown hair like Mist's - the mercenary captain, and Mist's father, Elincia supposes.

"So," says the older man, sitting down in a chair beside Elincia's bed. His face is scarred, and he has a weathered, timeworn look about him. The blue-haired man stands next to him, and Mist busies herself with a chest of drawers in the corner. "How are you feeling?"

Elincia blinks in surprise. That wasn't the question she expected to be asked. "Oh, I...I'm fine." She swallows. "And you are?"

"The name's Greil," says the man. "I'm the commander of this mercenary company."

"My lord Greil…" Elincia bows her head. "You are the one who came to my aid, are you not? I don't know how to thank you…"

Greil lifts a hand. "Hold on. The one who found you and brought you here is my son, Ike. If you want to thank someone, thank him."

The blue-haired man stammers. "No, please, that's not - "

"Lord…Ike, was it?" Elincia lowers her head to him in turn. "You have my gratitude."

Ike only rubs the back of his neck, looking awkward.

"Pardon my bluntness, but I have some questions for you." Greil leans forward, pressing his fingertips together on his lap. "Tell me, who are you? What were you doing in that place?"

Elincia swallows.

"The place where Ike found you was evidently the site of a fierce battle between Crimean and Daein forces." Greil's eyes are shrewd, and Elincia tries not to look directly into them. "Do you have some relation to the Crimean royal family?"

Elincia's fingers curl into the blanket over her lap. Silence hangs in the room, heavy as a tomb.

Surprisingly, it's Ike who breaks the silence. "I make no promises, but we may be able to help you. Will you share your story with us?"

"We'd like to help you, miss," Mist adds, walking over to stand beside her brother. "If we can."

"I _ said _no promises, Mist," Ike sighs.

Elincia takes a deep breath. Her very existence is a secret. But everyone she has ever called family is dead. She has nowhere to turn.

_ Be safe, Elincia. Be strong. Live. _

She must live. For their memories, she must live. And she cannot live alone. She isn't strong enough for that.

"You took me in and cared for me," says Elincia slowly. She lifts her head and looks directly at the three people staring at her. "I will…place my trust in you. Elincia Ridell Crimea. I am the daughter of King Ramon of Crimea."

Ike looks like she suddenly grew a second head. "What?"

Even Greil looks flustered, blinking rapidly. "You say you are the princess of Crimea?"

"Yes," says Elincia quietly.

"That's an odd claim to make," says Greil slowly, rubbing a hand against his forehead. "I've never heard of King Crimea having any children."

"That is…to be expected," Elincia says. "My heritage, my very existence, has never been made public."

"Why's that?" Ike asks.

"To avoid national turmoil," says Elincia. "You see, I was born after my uncle, Lord Renning, was named as successor to the throne. So…"

"They kept you a secret to avert a possible blood feud." Greil folds his arms and leans back in his chair. "Yes, I'm willing to accept that for the time being. Very well, let's suppose that you truly are Princess Crimea. You must know what's become of the king and your uncle. I would like to hear that news."

Elincia takes a deep breath. "…My father and my mother are dead…they fell at the hand of Ashnard, King of Daein. My lord uncle and the royal knights are still battling the Daein army, I believe."

"I see." Greil's face is unreadable.

Elincia's head is filling with fog again. Mist sits down on the bed again, reaches out, and rests her hand over Elincia's shaking one. The fog doesn't clear, but Elincia manages to push through it at that gentle touch. "…I…fled the castle…to follow my lord uncle's orders and seek refuge in the kingdom of Gallia…"

"In Gallia?"

"…Yes. We believed that King Caineghis would grant me sanctuary. So that's where I was going…But we were discovered by Daein troops, and I lost my escort of knights…" Elincia gasps. Mist's hand tightens on hers. "My life - the life I have now - was purchased…with the blood of those brave knights…"

She can still hear Geoffrey screaming. See Lucia and Bastian swallowed up by night.

Ike's voice drags her back to earth. "Does King Daein know of your existence?"

"Yes," says Elincia. "I was told the royals of each nation were informed of my identity in the event of dire circumstances…"

"If that's the case, they must be searching frantically for you," Greil muses.

Elincia manages another deep breath. "Master Greil, my lord Ike, you said that you were mercenaries, did you not? Please…would you help me to gain Gallia?"

Neither man answers her. Ike's brow furrows.

"I beg of you!" Tears rise in Elincia's eyes. "I have…no one…no one else to turn to. Please, my uncle, my retainers...I promised I would live for them, and I can't...I can't do it alone..."

"We'll give the matter some thought," says Greil finally. "For now, you should eat and get some rest. We'll talk later. Mist, will you keep looking after her?"

"Sure!" Mist pats Elincia's hand. "I'll keep her company."

"Thank you." Greil gets to his feet. "Come on, Ike."

Both men leave the room. Ike looks over his shoulder at Elincia briefly before disappearing through the frame, shutting the door softly behind him.

"I got you some spare clothes," says Mist, getting to her feet. "Rhys gave me an old robe of his, and Titania had a pair of boots she said were a little small...they might not fit perfectly, but they'll do for now."

"Thank you," says Elincia, watching Mist lay out the aforementioned clothes. "But, ah...should you really be doing this? I might not be staying with you, and…"

Mist shrugs. "I help people. It doesn't matter if I'm working for them or not. Oh, and I forgot to give you your dinner!" She gestures to the tray. "Eat up, okay? You look like you haven't eaten in awhile…"

Elincia blinks. It's true, she doesn't remember eating anything since the raspberry biscuits.

"Do you want to be alone?" Mist asks, her voice dropping slightly. "It's okay if you do."

"I...think I would like to," says Elincia quietly. "Please."

"Okay." Mist smiles. "I'll see you later, Princess Elincia." She darts through the door.

_ Why are you so kind? _ Elincia wants to ask, but she doesn't have the courage to, and there is still a harsh pain pounding in her chest. She disrobes slowly, letting the orange dress rest on the bed, and slips on the white priest's robe and stockings indicated by Mist. They don't quite fit, but it's a relief to change. Elincia straps her staff across her back once again and folds the orange dress with shaking hands. She can't bear to dispose of it.

It's a strange place, and in four days Elincia's world has fallen to pieces, but she cannot give up. And at least there is, perhaps, some goodness to be found even among those shards.

Elincia sits down on the bed, pulling over the tray Mist left behind. Her stomach aches with hunger, even though she can't fathom just sitting and eating. She picks up a sandwich made with sliced meat, and takes a hesitant bite. It's rather bland, but it's food, and she nearly devours it as her body suddenly remembers how desperately it needs to be fed.

The door banging open makes Elincia drop her half-eaten sandwich. Mist is standing there, panting, her hair askew and a hand clutched over her heart. She looks like she's been running, and her face is panicked.

"My lady Mist?" Elincia jumps to her feet. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Daein soldiers…" Mist wheezes. "They've surrounded the fortress...they said to turn you over, or they'd kill us all…"

Elincia's heart freezes in her chest.

"But - but don't worry!" Mist straightens up, and her smile has returned, although her face is still pale. "We put it to a vote. We're going to help you, Princess!"

Elincia's head is whirling. "You...you are?"

"Yep! But for now, we've gotta keep our heads low!" Mist runs to the open window and slams the shutters closed, locking them in place. "Come on!"

"You're really going to help me? All of you?"

"Of course! It's the right thing to do." Mist takes her hand. "Now c'mon, we gotta go hide!"

Elincia can only stumble after her. "But the Daein soldiers - "

"Don't worry!" Mist shoots a smile over her shoulder as she tugs Elincia down the hall. "My dad and Titania are the greatest commander and deputy commander anyone could have. And now there's Ike, too. Nobody'll get past them!"

"But…my lady Mist..."

"No need for titles. We're all friends here!"

"Friends?"

"Don't worry, Princess Elincia." Mist's hand is shaking, but she smiles nonetheless. "We're here to help you. That's what the Greil Mercenaries do."

(And so, another beginning comes to pass.)

\---

"Sorry, this is kind of awkward," Mist mumbles as she stacks cutlery. "Making a princess help with packing…"

"Please don't worry, Mist." Elincia bundles up more food. "I just hope that I don't end up slowing you down by getting in your way."

"Don't be silly!" Mist laughs. "You're so much better at this than I am. It's a big help! Are all princesses as good at this sort of thing as you are?"

Elincia manages a chuckle. "I wasn't raised at court, so my life was a bit different than other princesses. I cooked, cleaned, sewed…why, I did all manner of things."

"Really?" Mist blinks. "That's surprising. I would never have guessed that by looking at you. Were you a healer, too? You've got a staff..."

"Indeed I was. My mother...she taught me." Elincia pushes away the jolt of grief. "Let's see, I also rode horses, practiced swordfighting…"

"A princess with a sword? I _ really _can't picture that!" Mist's eyes are as wide as saucers. As she leans forward to retrieve a fallen waterskin, something swings loose from under her blouse - something shining with a faint blue light.

"Ah, Mist? What's that around your neck?"

"What? Oh, ah…" Mist immediately grabs the swinging pendant, clutching it tightly to her chest.

Elincia leans back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Well, Father said I shouldn't, but…" Mist tilts her head as if thinking. "…I guess I can show it to you, Princess Elincia." She opens her hand, holding out a small bronze disc on a leather thong. It's glowing oddly, as if lit by a blue fire.

"Oh…it's a lovely…" Elincia blinks. "That's an incredible medallion, isn't it? I wonder what that light is."

"It used to belong to my mother," says Mist in a small voice, curling her fingers around it once again. "It's all I have to remember her by. I don't know where the light comes from, though. It didn't used to be like that. A while back, it just started glowing."

"The world is full of mysteries, isn't it?" Elincia muses. "One thing is clear, though…It certainly is beautiful."

"I do wonder what that light means, though…" Mist stares off into the distance.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"Oh, no, no." Mist shakes her head quickly. "I was so little, I barely even remember her - and besides, I've still got Father and my brother. That's - that's more than - well, it's okay."

The words hang unspoken between them. _ You've been through worse. _

"Mist?" A scarlet-haired female paladin comes through the mess hall door. "How's the packing going?"

"Hi, Titania!" Mist calls. "I was talking with the princess. Hey, did you know she can use a sword?"

"Really, now?" Titania raises her eyebrows. "Regardless of that, are you almost done in here? Shinon and I found a route, and we'll be leaving in the next twenty minutes."

"Oh - oh, almost!" Mist gathers up some of the packed bags. "I'm gonna bring these out to the horses!"

"I'll help the princess finish up, then." Titania crosses the room and bends down in the mess as Mist scurries out. "Princess Elincia, was it? It's an honor to meet you at last, Your Highness. I am Titania, deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

"Y-yes, an honor to meet you as well, my lady Titania." Elincia bows her head. "We should get these bags outside, I suppose…"

"One more thing first, please, Princess."

"What?" Elincia looks up at her, and sees Titania unbuckle something from her belt and hold it out. "A...sword?"

"If you die, Crimea's hope perishes with you." Titania's face is grave. "Should you find yourself cornered, your back against the wall...you must be prepared to defend yourself. Mist said you are trained in the sword. So...I give you this one. Use it if you must."

"I...I understand." Elincia takes the sword belt and straps it around her waist over her robe. It rests against her leg. "Thank you."

"It's designed for lightweight fighters," says Titania as she gets to her feet, arms full of luggage. "You should find it easy to use."

"I appreciate it." Elincia picks up the last of the parcels, and follows Titania out into the night.

\---

The trees of southern Crimea loom over their heads, the air hot and sticky. Gallia is a jungle land, a dense forest ill-suited for beorc - at least, that's what Elincia's father always said, whenever he spoke of his travels there. But the humidity is the least of the Greil Mercenaries' worries now.

Elincia pants, scraping her bangs off her forehead. Next to her, Mist squeezes her hand. She's hardly left Elincia's side since they departed the mercenary base.

"Listen up!" Greil roars as he turns to address them all. "This will probably prove to be the biggest fight this company's faced. Remember - you've only got one life. I don't want any of you dying on me. In times like these, it matters not what our blood ties are. We are family. If you don't want to cause your family any grief, then live!"

The company salutes as one around Elincia.

Elincia swallows hard._ Family. Live._

"Ike will be commanding the main force," Greil barks. "Titania, you're his support. All right, let's move out! See you all in Gallia!" He salutes them one last time, and then he, Shinon, and Gatrie break away from the pack, darting off through the woods.

"Okay." Ike sets his shoulders. "Come on, you lot, and stay alert. Be ready for that ambush Soren's expecting. No matter what, we've got to protect the princess. "

Shame burns hot in Elincia's throat, but she swallows it down as the mercenaries form a circle around her and they press through the trees. Mist is trembling slightly beneath a brave expression, and Soren's eyes keep darting between the map in his hands and the forest around them. Ike's face is stern and unreadable, and Titania looks solemn.

_ Please, _ Elincia begs of the world, of the goddess, of anyone, _ don't let them die. _

"Damn," Ike hisses as he looks out at the river barring their path to the Gallian border. Black-armored men flank it from every angle. "So they're waiting for us after all…"

At his side, Soren sucks in his breath. "There are more of them than I'd imagined there would be. I thought they would have been spread out across the forest border…I didn't expect to see so many in one place."

"Do we rethink our strategy?" Ike asks.

"No, we've already split up." Soren rubs a hand against his forehead. He seems more annoyed than frightened. "It's too late to reconsider now."

"Isn't there some way we can at least get the princess, Mist, and Rolf to the far shore safely?" Ike asks.

"There are two bridges…" Soren tilts his head up, thinking. "This thicket extends to the edge of the westernmost bridge. If we can use the trees as cover, we might be able to reach the bridge undetected. From there, we can launch a surprise attack."

"We'll be creating a diversion, right?" Ike asks

"Correct. While we keep the enemy's attention, the princess and the others can cross the bridge to safety." Soren shrugs. "It's hardly ideal, but I see no other option."

"We've no time for discussion," says Ike firmly. "That's the plan we go with."

"My lord Ike, wait!" Elincia calls, pushing forward to his side. "I have trained with the sword. I…I will fight with you!"

Ike shakes his head. "…No, you won't."

Elincia blinks. "My lord?"

"I cannot let you expose yourself to danger of any kind." Ike looks over at her for the first time, his face as stiff as his father's. "Everyone here is risking their lives to ensure your safety. If you understand that, you'll cooperate and do as I ask."

"I see…" The shame bubbles up again. Elincia bows her head. "Very well. I will do my part."

"It's settled then." Titania hoists her axe across her shoulders. "We break through their lines."

Ike nods. "Mist! Rolf! Take care of the princess. Do not let yourselves be seen!"

"R-right!" Mist's hand is shaking on Elincia's, but her back is straight. "Be careful, everyone!"

"Leave it to us, Ike!" Rolf calls, taking Mist's other hand. "We'll just pretend it's a game of hide-and-seek. And I never lose at hide-and-seek!"

A game...Elincia's stomach churns, sour and hot. Children, fighting wars…

But then again, she is hardly more than a child herself.

"You know the way?" Titania calls. "Follow the sound of the water, and stay low and hidden. Caution is the word."

"We understand," says Mist. "We won't let you down."

"Everyone ready? Let's go!" Ike calls, and there's a clamor of movement as the mercenaries move out.

"Come on, Princess Elincia," Mist whispers, and they hurry off among the trees.

The sound of the water is Elincia's only guidance to know they're moving in the right direction, and it's nearly drowned out by the clash of weapons and the shouts of soldiers - friend or foe, Elincia cannot tell. Mist and Rolf dart around the trees, leading her along, their faces gray.

"It'll be okay, right?" Rolf whispers, glancing nervously over his shoulder as they hear a shout of pain from somewhere near the river. "It'll be okay…"

"Yeah, it will," Mist murmurs back. "But we gotta stay quiet."

"Right." Rolf squeaks. "I'm not scared…"

Elincia can barely hear anything at all anymore. Stress and adrenaline are tugging at her heart, stretching and cramping it with every pulse. Her overlarge boots make it even harder not to trip over tree roots and foliage, and the nearby battle has her nerves worn to the point of fraying.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The man seems to melt out of the trees ahead of them. Mist gasps, backing up, and Rolf almost cries out, clamping his hands over his own mouth.

"Interesting…" the man muses, his eyes darting over the three of them. He's a foot axe fighter, wearing rough black clothing, with an axe slung over his shoulders. "A few lost kids, huh?"

Mist makes a gasping noise, apparently trying to speak but too frightened to.

"Maybe more than a lost kid." The man's eyes have settled on Elincia. "Green hair, huh? I hear the missing princess we're after has green hair...and the scouts sighted her coming this way…"

Elincia swallows. She can't seem to speak, or move.

"I wonder where she could be?" The man taps his axe against his burly shoulder. "Could it be she's right in front of me?"

"No," Mist manages. "No, we're...we're travelers, and…"

"I wasn't born yesterday, kiddo." A grin has spread over the man's face, twisted and cracked. "Well, well...all I did was head off to take a leak, and I happen to trip over the missing princess. You are going to make me a _ very _rich man, Your Highness. And as for those kids...well, maybe they'll fetch something. At the very least...I reckon I can get those mercenary types to stop fighting if I hold 'em up as tribute." He takes a step forward. "So come along quietly, and it won't hurt a bit..."

Elincia staggers backwards. The sword Titania gave her bumps against her leg, and she freezes.

_ You must be prepared to defend yourself. _

Elincia has never fought before, not for real. She's sparred with her uncle, and Lucia, but she's never - she's never -

_ Be safe, Elincia. Be strong. Live. _

The world pounds around Elincia as she draws the sword. It's light, designed for a foot fighter, not unlike the ones she used to use back at the palace. She can lift it easily, but at the same time it feels unbearably heavy.

"And what do you think you're going to do with that, little princess?" The man laughs, more bark than humor.

Elincia swallows. Her hands shake on the hilt of the sword. She can't do this, she _ can't _-

Next to her, Rolf lets out a tiny sob. And it's that sound that pierces the layers of fear and doubt, and tells Elincia the truth -

She _ will _do this. She has to. If she doesn't, they will die.

Elincia will not die today. Nor will she let anyone else die for her today.

She stands up straighter.

"Rolf, Mist._ Get behind me." _

She doesn't recognize the voice at first - it's low, threatening, and dangerous. The sort of voice that brooks no argument. It's only when Mist stares at her, eyes wide, that Elincia realizes it was her own voice.

_ "Behind me!" _ Elincia snaps. _ "Now!" _

Mist grabs Rolf's arm and tugs him behind Elincia. The man laughs as he ambles towards them, massive axe slung over his back. "What a little hero. Protecting her peasantry."

He's big. Huge. And slow, so slow -

_ You're not strong, and you're not a soldier, _ her uncle's voice whispers in her mind. _ But you're faster than them, and you're smarter. Use that. And don't show mercy. _

No room for mercy.

The man swings his axe, and Mist screams - but it's a slow movement, and clumsy, and Elincia ducks underneath it, her body moving independent from her mind, so quickly she can't even feel the axe disturb the wind as it passes over her head. She brings her sword up as she straightens, and the man's eyes widen -

\- Elincia slashes across the man's chest, a shower of blood in the wake of her blade. He gasps, staggering backwards, and Elincia takes the opening to strike again, plunging her sword into his stomach up to the hilt before yanking it free. The axe tumbles from his hand as he crumples to the forest floor, blood pooling on the leaves.

Elincia approaches the fallen man, sword held ready. But he's unconscious, his breath harsh and rasping as blood drains from his stomach and chest.

"Is he...dead?" Mist asks, her voice shaking. Rolf is clinging to her.

"...No." Elincia says at last. "Only unconscious."

"What…" Mist takes a deep breath. "What should we do?"

Elincia could leave him here. With medical care, he might yet live.

But this is a battlefield. His companions could find him, and he'd tell them what he saw, and they'd come after her and Mist and Rolf. It's too dangerous.

_ Mercy is a beautiful thing, but never show mercy when it could get you killed. _

"Look away, both of you," says Elincia.

"No," Mist whispers. "Just...do it."

Elincia brings the sword down.

And then they run.

The branches whip by their faces, snagging in their hair and clothes, and Elincia barely notices. Blood falls freely from the blade hanging from her hand, leaving a trail behind, staining the leaves, staining everything, red, red, red in the raspberry, the glass shattering -

"Elincia!"

"What?" Elincia manages, broken free from the panicked ramble in her mind.

"The bridge is over here." Mist tugs on Elincia's sleeve. "The soldiers are on the other side now, fighting Ike and the others - come on."

"Oh - oh, the bridge. Right." Elincia lets Mist and Rolf lead her to the river's edge. Indeed, the sounds of battle are far fainter then they were.

"Princess?" Rolf mumbles.

"What?"

"You gotta...we gotta clean your sword." Rolf points with a trembling hand. "It's leaving a trail...so people will be able to find us."

"Oh…" Elincia stares down at the red droplets. "You're right."

"Come on, in the river. We'll keep watch." Mist squints across the river as Elincia kneels down in the soft earth, plunging the blade into the icy water and rubbing it clean with her handkerchief. The red swirls away into the clear, becoming thin tendrils and then vanishing altogether, nothing left but her memory of it.

But the memory is vivid, and sharp enough to burn.

"By the way…" Mist says quietly, her eyes still trained on the distant battle opposite. "Thanks, Princess Elincia."

"Thanks?" Elincia manages. Her mind is clearer now, the river water washing away the stain of fright.

Mist clears her throat. "For saving us back there."

"I was the reason you were endangered to start with." Elincia pulls the clean sword from the river and dries it off on the hem of her robe. "And I was saving myself as much as you."

"But - "

"Please, do not thank me," Elincia whispers, returning the sword to its scabbard. "And...do not tell my lord Ike what happened here. He will only worry."_ I don't want anyone to know. I cannot bear it. _

"Oh…"

"We must keep moving." Elincia gets to her feet. "Come."

"Oh - oh, of course!" Mist starts. "This way!"

They cross the river without incident, and by the time they reunite with the Greil Mercenaries, the Daein soldiers have been soundly defeated. Ike is standing over the fallen figure of the commander.

"Brother!" Mist calls, waving an arm.

"Mist!" Ike turns to face them. "Princess, Rolf...are you all well?"

"Yep!" Rolf's face is bright again, no sign of his earlier tears remaining. "We're fine."

"Is this Gallia?" Mist's eyes brighten as she looks over the trees. "We made it, didn't we? We're safe now, right? I thought I would feel different, but I don't."

"This is all due to your efforts." Elincia bows as low as she can manage, her hair hanging over her face. "Thank you…"

"Princess Elincia…" Ike begins.

"It's still too early to rest easy," says Soren sharply, cutting him off. "The others haven't rejoined us yet."

Elincia gasps. "They haven't?"

"We _ are _talking about the commander," Titania muses. "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

Ike's brow furrows as he looks back across the border. "Father…Shinon…Gatrie…"

There's quiet for a few moments, the only sounds the rustle of weapons being cleaned and injuries treated.

"Princess Elincia," says Ike at last. "I'm afraid we're going to have to part ways here."

"But what do you mean?" Elincia asks.

"We're going back to aid our companions," says Ike. "So I want you to continue with Mist to the royal palace of Gallia."

"What?" Mist's eyes fill with tears. "No, Ike! I'm going to stay with you!"

"Listen to me, Mist!" Ike snaps. "We must do it this way so that everyone gets out of here alive!"

Mist sniffles.

"Father and I will catch up to you right away." Ike's face softens. "Don't worry. Have Father or I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Well…no." Mist rubs her hand over her eyes. "All right, then. We'll go ahead."

"Thank you, Mist," says Titania, smiling. "We'll see you soon."

"Titania…" Mist looks up at her. "Please take care of my brother. Promise?"

"You have my word on it," says Titania. She nods to a redheaded priest standing nearby. "Rhys, come along…"

Memory sparks, and Elincia rushes forward. "Pardon, my lord Rhys…"

The man blanches. "Y-yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for lending me your things - your clothing, I mean."

Rhys blinks. "No, no, it's no trouble at all."

"And one thing more." Elincia unstraps the staff across her back and holds it out to him. "Take this with you, please."

Rhys's eyes widen as he looks down at it. "This is a mend staff, isn't it? They're pretty powerful...er, are you sure this is all right?"

"Every one of you is putting yourself in harm's way on my account," says Elincia firmly as she places the staff in his hands. "I only hope that staff can mitigate your risks even slightly."

"Thank you very much!" Rhys pulls the staff to his chest. "This will help greatly. I will use it to aid the others in your name."

"…Thank you." Elincia manages a smile. "Please…be careful."

"If you'll excuse me." Rhys nods to her and then hurries off after the others.

"O benevolent Ashera…" Elincia whispers. "Grant them all your blessings…"

"All right, we're going to go now." Mist takes Elincia's hand. "To Gallia, right?"

"Good luck," says Ike. "Watch your step, and be careful."

Elincia swallows. "We'll see all of you again…I'm sure of it! I know you will all be safe."

Still, as the Greil Mercenaries' backs retreat down the road, Elincia can't shake the memory of watching Lucia's blue hair be swallowed by the night.

\---

Elincia, Mist, and Rolf cross an expansive field, the tall grass whispering at their legs. The Gallia heat is still pounding, but out of the forest it's somewhat more bearable. Elincia wipes her brow, squinting through the heat-haze ahead.

Mist frowns at the map in her hands. "If we head this way...then we'll get to the palace soon enough, I think."

"Wait." Elincia takes her arm. "There's something - "

A rush, the sound of running feet, but not feet, somewhat different - and before Elincia's eyes, ten, twenty cats, some as strong as tigers and others lithe as housecats, have appeared seemingly out of nowhere, encircling them. Mist gasps and Rolf shrinks back behind Elincia, who thinks briefly of her sword - but she quickly dismisses the thought. The cats aren't moving to harm them, just forming a tight ring, one they couldn't escape if they tried.

Laguz. Elincia's never seen any in person - but they are in Gallia, after all. It was silly to think they wouldn't encounter any before reaching the palace.

"What do we do?" Mist whispers.

"Stay calm," says Elincia, watching the cats circle.

"Easier said than done," Mist answers under her breath. "But I'll try."

"Um…" Elincia takes a deep breath and lifts her voice. "Hello, ah, laguz. Gallians. I mean you no harm. May I speak with you?"

There's a shimmer in the air, and the blue cat in the front of the group shifts, turning into the figure of a young man as he walks towards them. Rolf yelps and ducks behind Elincia.

"Easy." The man lifts his hands. His hair is the same bright blue that as the cat's fur, and Elincia tries not to stare at his ears. "We're not going to hurt you. Not unless we have to."

"I appreciate that." Elincia tries to steady her nerves. The laguz man's expression is stern and unreadable. She can't tell if he's foe or ally.

"What are a group of beorc doing here in Gallia?" The laguz man's eyes drift from her to Mist and Rolf. "Children, too, from the looks of you…"

"A-are you Gallian?" Elincia asks, and then immediately realizes how foolish the question was. "We are seeking asylum with the king."

The man's brows shoot up. "Asylum with the king? Why would a beorc ask for such a thing?"

"I am…" Elincia takes a deep breath. "I am Princess Elincia of Crimea. The only daughter of King Ramon and Queen Celia."

A murmur runs through the gathered laguz, a growling tongue Elincia can't hope to understand.

"I have come to beg King Caineghis for his protection." Elincia continues, folding her hands. "I am at your mercy."

"Daughter of King Crimea…" The man's eyes narrow. "Hm."

"I know it sounds a falsehood, and I have nothing with which to prove my heritage. But - "

"I never said I didn't believe you." The man sighs. "In fact...I'm relieved to see you here."

"What?"

"King Caineghis was worried about you, Your Highness. And you're speaking to one of his most trusted vassals." The man bows with a flourish. "Ranulf of Gallia, at your service."

"O-oh." Elincia bobs a curtsy. "Very pleased to meet you."

Ranulf straightens. His face is suddenly grave. "Princess...have you had any news from Crimea?"

"Not since I fled…" Elincia's stomach falls. "Why do you ask…?"

"Then you don't know." Ranulf sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I hate to be the one to break the news to you, but...Crimea has fallen to Daein forces."

She knew it, she knew it all along, but the pain sparks in Elincia's gut again. Blood, staining the pastry red...

"Yesterday, Daein proclaimed it to the world," Ranulf continues. "The royal family is dead, and Crimea is no more. I am very sorry."

"The royal family…" Elincia swallows. "My lord uncle Renning…"

"The general fell to Ashnard. Fought to the last, as I understand it."

Elincia slumps, the fight draining out of her as she falls to her knees, landing in the grass, staring unseeingly into the green. Mist rests a hand on her shoulder.

She's alone. And Elincia would be lying if she said she hadn't already known it to be true, but now it is an unshakable fact. She's all alone.

Ranulf crouches down in front of her. "Princess Elincia. Please, come with me. I'll bring you to the palace. You'll be safe there. It'll be tough to explain to my superiors, but your companions are only children. I'll figure out a way to get them to safety, too."

Elincia swallows. "I...your offer is kind, but I cannot accept it."

Ranulf stares at her. "What?"

"I did not come here alone." Elincia looks up and meets Ranulf's oddly-colored eyes. "I was aided by a mercenary group. The Greil Mercenaries. They turned back to search for a few missing members, and I fear they are in terrible danger. Please...I cannot leave them behind. They helped me when I had nothing. I...I must ask you for one favor more. Can you help me save them? Please?"

Ranulf stares at her for a long moment, and Elincia holds her breath, hearing murmured growls pass between the gathered laguz. Has she been too forward, too rude? Will Ranulf revoke his offer altogether?

Then Ranulf suddenly throws back his head and laughs, a feline sound that echoes through the tall grass. "Very well. You win, Princess."

Elincia stares at him. "I...I do?"

"I'll lend you a hand." Ranulf looks over his shoulder towards his gathered men. "Lyre, bring back word to the king of what happened here. Kyza, continue the border patrol with the west squad. Lethe, Mordecai, and your squads - with me. I'll help the princess find her missing bodyguards, then I'll bring her back to the palace."

"You really mean it?" Elincia clasps her hands, bowing her head. "Thank you so much, my lord Ranulf. I am truly in your debt, more than words can express…"

"No, no, no need for any of that." Ranulf holds out a hand. "Come on, Princess. We'd better hurry."

"You're right." Elincia takes the proffered hand and lets him pull her to her feet. "The Greil Mercenaries were somewhere along the border…"

"I'll follow my ears," says Ranulf. "A group of fighting beorc makes noise for miles around. Which way did you come from?"

"That way…" Mist says, pointing with a trembling hand.

"Got it." Ranulf nods. "Let's go help out some mercenaries."

\---

"So, what's been decided?" Greil asks, shaking himself as if coming out of a fog. The afternoon sun bears down on them all, lighting up the old fortress.

And Crimea is gone, Elincia reminds herself as she watches the others talk. Uncle Renning is dead, and her country with it.

She can't comprehend it.

"Princess Elincia is going on to the palace with Ranulf," Ike repeats. "We're going into Gallia and setting up camp at an old castle. Which way to this castle, Ranulf?"

"I'll prepare a guide to take you," says Ranulf. He jerks his head towards his subordinates. "One of you! Quickly!"

"No, don't go to the trouble," Greil says, raising a hand. "If it's nearby, we cross the river on the border and head west. It's Gebal Castle, right? You go ahead. Get the princess to King Caineghis as fast as you can."

"…Understood." Ranulf lifts an eyebrow. "What thoughtful guests you are. If you'll excuse me. Oh, and if it's not overly presumptuous, I'll have food delivered to you later."

"We'd appreciate it," says Greil. He sounds oddly quiet, and though Elincia hasn't known him long, there's something off about the way he's carrying himself. "The road has been hard, and we had little time to pack more than salted meat and hard biscuits."

"Then we shall provide!" says Ranulf brightly. "Princess Elincia, shall we leave?"

"Farewell, everyone…until later." Elincia swallows. "I will see you soon, won't I?"

Greil only nods, staring off into the distance again.

"Take care," says Ike.

"See you soon, Princess Elincia!" Mist calls from her brother's side.

Ranulf nods to Elincia, and she follows him back into the trees. She glances over her shoulder, watching the Greil Mercenaries and the fortress disappear behind her.

"Don't worry," says Ranulf. "They're clearly capable warriors. To hold their own against Daein for as long as they did...I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I realize that," says Elincia quietly. "But I don't...I don't want to lose them, too."

"It'll be all right." Ranulf pats her shoulder. "This way."

"Right." Elincia follows him through the trees. Behind them, the other laguz prowl as one unit, fanning out through the trees, obviously keeping a lookout.

"So, I had a few questions for you, Princess," says Ranulf, swinging his arms as he walks. "If it's all right."

"I will try to answer to the best of my ability," says Elincia.

"Well…" Ranulf tilts his head, apparently thinking. "I'm not sure how to put this...but when we met, you called us laguz."

"Yes?" Elincia blinks. "What is odd about that?"

"Well, you might've heard Ike back there. He didn't know any name for us but 'sub-human.' That's what most beorc call us, anyway."

"Father taught me your proper name," says Elincia. "He always taught me about respect and compassion for fellow man, including laguz."

"Ah, that'd explain it." Their feet crunch over fallen leaves. "King Ramon...I never spoke with him myself, but he, the queen, and Prince Renning visited Gallia fairly often. He and King Caineghis were close friends. Few beorc have ever even entered the palace...but your family was always honored guests."

"I see." Elincia swallows. "Father wanted peace above all else. He spoke often of his attempts to mend relations between laguz and beorc, and he made an effort to teach equality and kindness to the people of Crimea. But...I know it was an uphill battle for him."

"Sure was," Ranulf agrees. "It's tough. Lots of bad blood there, and Begnion's no help."

"Yes...I have some understanding of all that," says Elincia. "Though since my upbringing was so secluded...I fear my knowledge of other cultures and customs is lacking. I must apologize in advance…"

"Well, you're doing just fine so far," says Ranulf. He looks up at the sky, where sunset is starting to paint orange streaks. "Hm. We might need to pick up the pace."

"Pick up the pace?" Elincia feels her face heat. "I fear I can't go much faster than this…"

"I know. We've only really got one option." Ranulf shimmers, and then his form shifts, turning back into the blue cat, and he kneels down on the ground. Elincia realizes what he's about to suggest before he speaks. "Climb on, Princess. We don't have much time."

"I - er- is it really proper to do this?" Elincia asks, staring at him. Most of the soldiers accompanying them are too deep in the trees are too far for her to see, but she can hear growling.

"Well, that's debatable," Ranulf muses. "But we don't have much time, and I'm sure Daein's still lurking around. So hop aboard."

Elincia looks doubtfully at Ranulf's transformed form. "I merely…"

"Listen, it's almost nightfall." Ranulf's voice drops. "And I don't fancy the idea of trying to protect you in the dark all the way to the palace. Beorc don't have night vision, and no offense, but it won't be easy to keep you from blundering right into a tree or something. Plus, your strength and speed aren't anywhere near ours. You won't be able to go all night without getting tired."

"I suppose you're correct," says Elincia. "I apologize for being a burden."

"No, that's not what I meant. But it would be easier for me if you just let me carry you."

"...Very well," says Elincia. "Do I just...climb on? Like a horse?"

"Sure, you can think of it that way," says Ranulf cheerfully.

There's another muttering from the gathered laguz, and Elincia can't help thinking that even if Ranulf is comfortable with this arrangement, the others clearly aren't. "Very...very well. I apologize if I hurt or disrespect you."

"Are all beorc this formal?"

"I have been told I am the exception," Elincia admits. She takes a deep breath, and then swings her leg over Ranulf's back.

"Holding on? Grab the fur, I don't want you falling off."

Elincia lies flat across his back and, silently apologizing, takes handfuls of his fur. "Holding on."

"Good. Let's go." Ranulf gets to his feet, and takes off.

He's as fast as a pegasus, but turns even faster - they dart between trees, branches whipping over their heads, and it's all Elincia can do to squeeze her eyes shut and hold on, burying her face in Ranulf's fur to avoid seeing the dizzying, stomach-churning sight of trees becoming little more than brown blurs surrounding her. She can hear the pad of his feet and the others around her, but only barely over the roar of blood in her own head -

By the time they come to a stop, the moon is high in the sky. When Ranulf halts, Elincia all but falls from his back, tumbling to the forest floor, panting.

"You okay?" Ranulf, back in his human form, leans over her. She can barely make him out through the darkness of night and the blur of tears in her eyes. "Steady now."

Elincia manages a moan.

"Yeah, that was probably a little too much for a beorc. Sorry. Catch your breath a minute...but we're here."

Elincia forces her eyes fully open and drags herself into a sitting position. The world's still spinning.

"Welcome to Zarzi. That's Castle Gallia." Elincia manages to follow Ranulf's pointing finger, and it takes her a moment to make out the shape of a foliage-laden castle looming over her head, growing out of the trees like a small mountain. "I sent another messenger ahead to the king. When you're ready, we should head inside. You'll be safe there."

Elincia takes Ranulf's offered hand and leans on his arm as he helps her up a towering staircase towards the castle. It's too dark for Elincia to make out much, but eventually they step into a wide, stone hall, and follow it to a set of double doors. Two cat laguz salute Ranulf before pushing the doors open.

Here, for the first time, there is light - several wooden braziers, lit by flame and casting the grand, open-air room in soft yellow light. Seated on a low bench is the most massive man Elincia has ever seen, even larger than Ashnard, with wild red hair and beard, clad in fine silk robes. Behind him stands an only slightly smaller man, wearing all black, almost melting into the shadows.

"King Caineghis." Ranulf releases Elincia and bows. "May I present Princess Elincia of Crimea."

Elincia immediately dips into the lowest curtsy she can manage, her heart pounding.

"Lift your head, Princess." The voice is deep and booming, but surprisingly warm, and Elincia looks up, startled. King Caineghis is smiling. "Any child of Ramon is welcome here."

"As - as you say, Your Majesty," Elincia manages, straightening. She'd had ideas, speeches prepared, but being in the presence of this lion king is overwhelming. "Thank you."

"There is no need. Now, let me look at you." Caineghis has gotten to his feet and crossed the throne room in a few long strides, peering down at her. "Ah, you have Ramon's hair...and Celia's eyes. Yes, there is no mistake of your parentage. You can be none other than their trueborn daughter."

Tears spark at Elincia's eyes, and she tries to will them away.

"I confess, I have little trust for beorc," Caineghis continues. "But your parents and uncle...they were trustworthy people. Their loss is a terrible shame for all Tellius. It would dishonor their noble memories if I lent you anything but my finest hospitality."

Elincia finds her voice. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty."

"There is no need to thank me. It is the very least I can do. I was unable to aid your parents…" Caineghis trails off, shaking his head. "But I can at least give their daughter sanctuary."

Elincia tries to force her sleep-deprived mind to answer him respectfully, but her head feels filled with fog.

"You are clearly exhausted, Princess. We can speak come the morning - I will delay you no longer. But I have one question more." Caineghis's brows knit together. "Ranulf's messenger mentioned that you were traveling with a mercenary group, Princess. Who are they? What became of them?"

"The Greil Mercenaries." Elincia rubs her eyes. "They are safe, I believe...in Gebal Castle."

"Ah...I suspected as much." Caineghis appears to think a moment longer, and then nods firmly. "Very well. Giffca, with me. I'll be heading out tonight." The black-clad man behind him nods. "Ranulf, I've prepared the eastern guest chamber for the princess. Escort her there, and have a guard posted, please. I doubt anyone would think to harm my personal guest, but it wouldn't do to be careless."

Ranulf bows low. "I understand, your Majesty."

"Send a few of your men ahead to fetch the mercenaries, as well," Caineghis adds. "Your best, if you would. Rest well, Princess."

Elincia manages one more nod before Ranulf leads her gently from the room. She has little memory of walking through the halls and entering a small bedroom, but from the moment she falls onto the low bed, she is asleep.

\---

By the time Elincia wakes, afternoon sunlight is streaming into her room. There is a tray of food waiting on the table beside her, and a few simple dresses folded neatly on a chair. The attire fits her fairly well, and Elincia changes and eats before pushing open the bedroom door.

The guard posted outside nearly jumps out of her skin. "Oh - oh, the beorc princess!" She bows low. "Um, the king says you may have full run of the castle until he returns. He suggested the upper balcony - that you might enjoy the view, and some fresh air."

"Returns?" Elincia blinks, trying to recall the events of the previous night. "Ah, yes, he did mention he was leaving...do you know where he went, my lady?"

"My lady?" The woman stares at her before seemingly shaking herself. "Oh, no, I don't. He goes out sometimes, I don't think anyone knows but Sir Giffca and maybe the captain...anyway, would you like me to show you to the balcony?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you...what is your name?"

"Er, Lyre." The woman is still staring at Elincia as if she's grown a second head. Well, Elincia tells herself, she's likely seen few beorc before.

"My lady Lyre, then. Thank you."

Lyre blushes. "Um...this way, beorc - uh, Princess."

The balcony is indeed beautiful, sun-warmed stone framed by a waist-high wall, with creeping ivy and foliage growing up its sides. Elincia rests her hands on the barrier, looking out at the sun warming the Gallian forests as Lyre waits by the door.

There's a small cough behind her, and Elincia starts, turning to see King Caineghis stepping through the balcony door, surprisingly quiet despite his bulk. "Good afternoon, Princess Elincia."

"Good afternoon," says Elincia quickly. "You have a beautiful country."

"Thank you." Caineghis looks somber, his face shadowed as he crosses the balcony and comes to stand beside her. "I fear I have grave news."

"The Greil Mercenaries?" Elincia asks at once. "Are they - "

Caineghis's sigh ripples the fabric of his robe. "I fear that late last night, Commander Greil lost his life."

"What?"

"Killed by an unseen assailant. I was...moments too late, I am afraid." Caineghis closes his eyes. "He is gone."

"No…" Elincia whispers. "My lord Greil...Ike and Mist…"

"The others are safe," Caineghis says, his voice heavy. "Though they grieve, they yet live. My men will escort them safely here. You have my word on that."

"Thank you," says Elincia softly.

"Let us speak of other things," Caineghis continues. "I will explain more when Greil's family arrives here. Do you find the attire to your liking, Princess? You appeared to have little with you…"

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

"I apologize I had nothing more formal for you, but I fear altering my own robes for you would take more time than we have." A small smile twitches beneath Caineghis's beard.

Elincia is surprised to hear herself laugh. The sound is small and weak, but laughter nonetheless.

"Beorc attire is oftentimes far more complex than ours," Caineghis continues. "When you arrived in that white robe, it made me think of King Ramon. He was always clad in white."

"He was," says Elincia softly, thinking of blood soaking the severed white fabric.

"I asked him once, why he always dressed in such a fashion," Caineghis muses, his eyes scanning the goldenrod trees. "He said it was because it made him appear...innocent. As if he had nothing to hide. For a man who dedicated his life to diplomacy, it was the perfect color. His enemies saw him as weak and nonthreatening, a clearly visible opponent. At least, that is how he phrased it. It always looked such a contrast to his brother Renning, whom I never saw in any color but black. All the better to go unnoticed, to move quietly through the shadows, to serve as your father's blade and shield. Lord Renning was hardly a warmongering man, but he was a soldier of great battlefield prowess. I've met few beorc as strong as him."

Elincia nods. She doesn't trust herself to speak.

"Your father was a man of words, but he always had the action to support them. His words were never empty, as ambitious as they sounded. And I confess, I am among those who once underestimated him. He always looked so...small, so soft-spoken. But there was iron in his bones, just as there was in his brother's, though Renning always made sure his iron was clearly visible." Caineghis smiles faintly in reminiscence. "I can picture them, side-by side, as if it was yesterday. Your father in his white silk doublet, and your uncle in that black armor of his. The pen and the sword. And yet they were both great men. I see both of them in you, Princess Elincia."

Elincia blinks hard.

"And then, of course, there was your mother, Queen Celia." Caineghis's tone grows lighter. "Wearing whatever color she saw fit for the occasion - always something bright and cheerful. Bringing light to gloomy meetings. Doing whatever it was she pleased, caring not what impression it left on others. She too, had great strength. The strength to have compassion, to make peace, to put aside her pride for the sake of her people."

Elincia rubs a hand over her eyes.

"Whatever color you favor, princess...in the end, it matters not. What matters is the person underneath. And what path will you walk? The sword, the pen? Both? I know not." Caineghis's eyes crinkle in a smile. "But I think you have within you to the ability to tread whatever path you wish." 

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Elincia whispers.

"Now, I came here to invite you to take a midday meal with me. We must discuss your next move, your future, and that of Crimea." Caineghis nods to the door. "Shall we?"

Elincia nods, and follows the lion king back into the castle.

Below them, the trees glow with color.

\---

Elincia has always found sewing calming. Hours of practice, of learning to make her stitches as tiny and delicate as possible but still strong enough to hold, have made the practice a reflex, a ritual.

Now, her battered orange dress is spread across her lap as she works on mending the ragged hem. At her request, a small sewing kit was provided, and cleaning supplies. Elincia has managed to get the mud and dirt out of the poor dress, but the overskirt needs to be replaced, and dreadful damage has been done to the hem and many of the seams. It will be a long, uphill battle to return the dress to its previous condition.

Still, Elincia has so little left of Crimea, and she has little to do with her time. It seems like a worthy endeavor to undertake.

"Princess Elincia!" Lyre calls, knocking at her door. "The beorc mercenaries have arrived!"

Elincia leaps up from her bed, nearly knocking Lyre over as she wrenches the door open. "They have? Are they safe?"

"Um, I think so? I don't know how many there were to start with, but...it looks like there's a lot of them!" Lyre shrugs. "This way. His Majesty and the beorc are meeting in the throne room."

Ike and the others are already in Caineghis's throne room when Elincia arrives, speaking in low voices. They all appear tired and solemn, but unharmed.

"My lord Ike!" Elincia calls, voice breaking with relief. "Everyone!"

Ike only nods. "Princess Elincia."

"I heard about…Commander Greil," says Elincia. "I…I don't know what to say."

Ike shrugs. "Don't worry. We're all right. We're getting by…somehow."

"Yeah…" Mist is hanging back behind Ike. Her eyes look duller than Elincia has ever seen them. "We're...we're okay."

"My lord Ike…" Elincia begins.

"The king has arrived," Lyre announces, and Caineghis sweeps into the room, Giffca at his heels.

"Um…" Ike stands up slightly straighter. "Hey there."

Caineghis seems heedless of his lack of manners. "Thank you for coming to Gallia Palace. I am Caineghis, ruler of the kingdom of Gallia."

"These are the Greil Mercenaries," says Ike, his tone still stiff. "I am Ike, their commander."

"You have been raised well, young pup." Caineghis smiles. "I didn't recognize you."

Ike blinks, his mask falling for the first time. "What?"

"When last you were here, you were still a small child," says Titania.

"Is that you, Titania?" Caineghis nods to her. "It's good to see you."

Titania bows. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty."

Ike stares between them. "The two of you are friends? How…how does the king know me?"

Caineghis sighs heavily. "I have something I must tell you about your father, Greil…Lethe. Mordecai. Lyre. Leave us now. Prepare rooms, so our guests may have a place to rest and heal their wounds."

"At once, my lord!" Lethe bows and the laguz leave the room.

"Would it be best if I were to leave as well?" Elincia asks.

"No, Princess," says Caineghis. "I would have you stay. And this one also will stay." He nods to Giffca. "This is Giffca, my shadow. Pay him no more heed than you would the air."

"Understood," says Ike. "I would have Titania and Soren stay with me. And Mist, as well. This concerns her, too."

Mist stands a little straighter. Soren blinks. "Me?"

"So be it." Caineghis waits, and after the rest of the mercenaries have left, runs a hand over his beard. "Now then, where to begin?"

\---

"And now, I would ask a boon of you," Caineghis finishes, as afternoon begins to turn to sunset outside. "The strength of your mercenary band, Ike, would you lend it to Princess Elincia?"

Ike's mouth falls open. "Are you serious?"

"King Caineghis!" Elincia gasps.

"Gallia and Crimea are allied nations, that cannot be denied," says Caineghis heavily. "However, this alliance in reality binds only the royal families. It is not respected by our citizenry."

"The people of Gallia are seldom seen in Crimea, are they?" Titania looks more stern than Elincia has ever seen her. "Even though our nations are friends, the people of Crimea have little real understanding of the laguz. Many of our people still use that undignified name, 'sub-human,' when they speak of the laguz…"

"…My father's heart was filled with shame and sorrow over what you describe," says Elincia quietly. "More than any king in our history, he wanted to deepen relations between our people, and then…"

"Perhaps that is why Daein targeted him," says Caineghis. "Their hatred of the laguz is well known. In my heart of hearts, I would like to take guardianship of Princess Elincia and assist in the rebuilding of Crimea. However, anti-beorc sentiment is running high here in Gallia. If we were to offer safe harbor to Elincia, I feel many of our elder statesmen would protest. They would say that we are giving Daein an ideal excuse to attack."

Ike scowls. "Which means Gallia can't offer Princess Elincia any relief at all, is that it?"

"Unfortunately, it is true." Caineghis shakes his head.

"My lord Ike, King Caineghis has advised me to turn to the Begnion Theocracy for aid in Crimea's restoration," says Elincia. "He says we should make of Begnion a formal request and gain the support of their shields."

"Passage to Begnion will require several months at sea," muses Titania. "An escort will be necessary…"

"As you know, we lack the numbers to serve as a complete mercenary army," says Ike. "So, if the princess were willing to hire us as an escort, it would be an offer beyond our expectations. Titania! Soren! I think perhaps we should accept the king's offer. What do you say?"

"It's what you want, right, Commander?" Titania smiles. "Well then, it's our job to follow you."

"However you wish to proceed is fine," says Soren stiffly. "I will do all in my power to ensure that our road leads to success."

"What about you, Mist?" Ike asks.

Mist has been sniffling since the discussion of her father, but at Ike's words she quickly wipes her eyes. "Um...I want to help the princess. That's what I think."

"Understood. Then we're in agreement." Ike nods. "As of now, the Greil Mercenaries shall assume the honor of serving as escort to the princess of Crimea. Princess Elincia, our journey together will undoubtedly be a long one. May we serve you well."

Elincia's heart swells. "Oh, thank you very much! I only pray that I, in turn, may be worthy of your service!"

"I'm sure you will be!" Mist is bouncing with excitement, the new mission seeming to have returned the spark to her eyes. "Let's all do our best, Princess Elincia!"

\---

The journey to Begnion will not be a brief one. In order to reach Begnion, the party must first return to Crimea, and so the party begins to retrace their steps across Gallian soil and to the Crimean ports. Ranulf and a few other laguz soldiers accompany them, their night vision and knowledge of the terrain a valuable asset.

_ Everyone _is a valuable asset - the Greil Mercenaries all possess their own skills and abilities, and together work as an unbeatable unit. Every one of them plays a crucial role.

Every one of them but Elincia.

They make camp for the night near the border, safely away from any Daein patrols. As night blankets the sky, Elincia slips through the flap of her small tent and out into the darkness.

She can't be a burden anymore, Elincia thinks as she tiptoes between shadowy tents and makes her way to Soren's zealously-guarded supply cart. She has to become stronger.

The training weapons are kept in a beaten-down barrel. Elincia's seen the mercenaries draw them for practice battles dozens of times. Her hand closes on a wooden trainer sword, and prize clutched tightly in hand, she makes her way to the edge of camp, where the beaten-down sack of a training dummy lies slumped in a small, rope-marked clearing. Boyd and Mia had been practicing here earlier, and hadn't cleaned up after themselves.

All the easier for Elincia, she thinks as she ties her hair up with a cord and smooths down the rough fabric of her Gallian dress. With any luck, nobody will ever know she was here.

Elincia bows to the dummy, a part of her feeling foolish. But she always started her practice sessions this way, back at the villa.

Back at the villa...but there's no Renning here to guide her, no shouted tips from Lucia or Geoffrey, no absolutely useless advice from Bastian. It's just her.

Elincia is all that remains. And she must become stronger, to ensure she does not join them.

Elincia takes a fighting stance, and charges the dummy.

Her form is a little weak, corroded by time without practice. Elincia grits her teeth, adjusts the set of her feet, and strikes again, her sword smacking across the side of the dummy.

_ No openings. No hesitation. _

_ No mercy. _

Sweat trickles down Elincia's hairline as she keeps up the barrage, dodging invisible blows, trying to remember her drills back at the villa and repeat them as best she can. She loses herself to the burn and the adrenaline, slashing, weaving -

A twig snaps behind her.

Elincia whirls around, her wooden blade coming up to point at the chest of her assailant.

"I'm sorry!" Mist squeaks, shying backwards. "I just wanted to watch!"

"O-oh." Elincia lowers her sword. "No, no, my sincerest apologies. You startled me."

"Sorry…" Mist repeats, lowering her gaze. "I just...I was trying to stay quiet...you're really good."

"I'm not," says Elincia quietly. "Not half as good as my...as the people who taught me. What are you doing out here?"

Mist's eyes dart back and forth. "Well, I…"

Elincia's looks down Mist's hand. Another wooden training sword hangs loosely there. Mist follows her gaze, and blushes.

"You had the same intention as me, it seems," says Elincia at last.

"Well…" Mist lifts the sword, running a hand over the smooth wood. "Yeah. My father...my father never let me hold a sword, even when I asked. I think it's because I remind him of Mother. But he's...they're both gone now. And - and I watched him and Ike and Titania spar all the time. I just thought I could try and...imitate them. Maybe I could get strong enough to protect Ike, and everyone else...but it was probably silly of me."

"It's not silly," says Elincia. "It's very brave."

Mist shrugs one shoulder.

"I want something similar," Elincia continues. "To be strong enough to defend myself...so many people have sacrificed themselves for my sake. I do not wish for that to continue a moment longer. I must get stronger, to repay all the kindness I have been shown, and to stand my own ground. I feel as if I must, in order to honor all the losses in my name."

"You're really wise," Mist mumbles.

"Not so," says Elincia. "Not at all."

Mist looks up at her, blue eyes shimmering. "Princess Elincia? This is probably really rude of me, but...can you teach me the sword? Please?"

Elincia blinks. "Teach you?"

"You say you're not good at it, but you're loads better than me," Mist continues. "Please - there's nobody else I can ask! Ike would never let me, and Titania and Oscar will do what Ike says, and that Mia girl's kind of scary...please, Princess Elincia! I just...I just want to get stronger! I need to protect my brother, I can't - I can't let him die too!"

"Mist…"

"Please, Princess Elincia," Mist whispers. "I have to be stronger..."

Elincia rests a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Very well. We'll train together. Though I'm not sure how much of a teacher I'll be."

Tears well up in Mist's eyes. "You mean it?"

"Yes. I'll do my best."

"And - and I'll do mine!" Mist stands up straighter. "Thank you so much, Princess Elincia! I promise I won't let you down!"

"Come over to the dummy." Elincia beckons her. "There you are. Now, take your stance. When I first started lessons, Uncle and I worked on stance before I ever swung a blade."

Mist immediately shifts into a fighting stance, sword held ready.

Elincia nudges Mist's feet apart slightly with her own and adjusts her shoulders. "There you are. That was quite good."

Mist blushes. "Well, I watched Ike and Father, like I said...I've studied a lot! I've just never done it myself."

"Studying's a good start." Elincia adjusts Mist's grip. "There. How does that feel?"

"Little weird…" says Mist slowly.

"It does, at first. It will come more naturally with time." Elincia steps back.

Mist takes a swing, and it's clumsy, but her form's still surprisingly accurate. Years of watching her family, Elincia supposes. "There you go. Just try and get used to the feel of it. That's the first step."

"She's right," comes another voice from behind them. "Though your stance is still a bit off."

Mist and Elincia both gasp, the trainer clattering from Mist's hands into the dirt, and they turn around to see a scarlet-haired figure walking through the gloom of night.

"T-Titania!" Mist quickly moves to stand in front of the fallen trainer. "Nothing! We weren't doing anything!"

Titania lifts an eyebrow. There's a faint smile playing around her lips, though, and hope blooms in Elincia's chest.

"My lady Titania," says Elincia quickly. "I was, ah, showing Mist my sword forms."

"So I see." Titania folds her arms. "Against the commander's orders, as I understand."

"We-ell, Ike didn't exactly _ order _ me _ specifically _not to use a sword…" Mist digs her toe into the dirt. "And it's just practice, it's not like I'm going to get hurt…"

"Please, my lady," Elincia adds. "I have no intention of disobeying my lord Ike, but I also do not wish for my skills to fall behind. I won't take to the battlefield. But I will not sit by idly while others fight and die on my behalf. I have done enough of that."

Titania's face softens.

"I need to get strong enough to protect myself, too," says Mist quietly. "And...and to protect Ike. He's all I've got now, and I can't...I can't be the only one who hides and runs away."

Quiet falls in the clearing. All Elincia can hear is the whisper of bugs in the trees around them.

"You're two of a kind, aren't you?" says Titania at last. She shakes her head. "You understand why Greil never taught you the sword, don't you, Mist?"

"Because of Mother," says Mist, her voice very small.

"Yes. And I must admit...I followed the Commander's orders, but I did not always agree with them. On that count, I can't say I shared his beliefs." Titania sighs heavily. "It's true Elena never cared for violence, and it's truer still that the two of you are quite alike. But you aren't your mother, Mist, any more than Ike is your father. I tried to help Greil see this, but he was quite stubborn about it."

"Well, I didn't really want to learn, either," says Mist. "Not until...until now. I can't let Ike do this alone, Titania. I _ can't." _

"I know." Titania reaches out and brushes a hand over Mist's hair, smoothing her bangs from her face. "I know, dear. I'm not angry. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish you could all live in peace. But you're a mercenary too, aren't you?"

"I am," Mist answers.

"And you, Your Highness." Titania turns to Elincia, who finds herself standing up straighter. "I gave you that sword with a purpose in mind. I suspected you had had cause to use it. From the look in your eyes, I see I'm correct."

Elincia lowers her head. "There was a stray Daein soldier...back when we were crossing the Gallia border. I...disposed of him."

"I see." Titania looks approving. "I asked you to defend yourself, and you did. Well done, Princess Elincia."

"Er…" Elincia blinks. "Thank you."

"Will you let Princess Elincia and I keep training?" Mist asks.

Titania's smile widens, and it looks downright mischievous now. "I will. In fact, I'd like to offer you my assistance."

"Really?" Elincia asks. "Thank you so much…"

"Not every night, of course. But when I can. And I'm happy to help make excuses if Soren notices training swords out of place." Titania's eyes are twinkling.

Mist flings her arms around Titania's waist. "Thank you, thank you, Titania! I won't let you down! I'll be a great student, you'll see!"

"I'm sure you will be." Titania pats Mist on the back. "But I won't let you wield that sword on the battlefield until you've reached a certain level in your training, all right? Giving you a weapon you aren't adept with will only place you in more danger."

Mist nods, retrieving her trainer from the dirt. "Aye aye, Deputy Commander!"

"And you, Princess Elincia - Ike and I both have made it clear why you cannot take to the field. At least, not yet."

"No, I agree with your reasoning," says Elincia. "But I must be prepared to fight should that time come."

"Yes, precisely." Titania takes another wooden sword out of her belt. "Now, that's quite enough talk. Show me your stances, and you'd best hope they're strong ones."

\---

"Crimean soldiers have been found alive and rescued," Soren reports, already scribbling busily in his notebook. "Ike's speaking with them, and they'll all be along shortly."

"Really?" Elincia clutches her hands together. "That's wonderful."

"Mmm. Able-bodied fighters, too, though I don't know if they'll join with us." Soren snaps the notebook shut. "Hopefully so, or this will all have been a magnificent waste of time."

"Well, I'm certain Kieran will be eager to join up," says Oscar brightly. "When I mentioned the princess, he nearly collapsed."

"What? But how would he - " Elincia begins, and then Ike steps out of the fortress, leading a row of soldiers behind him, blinking in the sun.

"The Crimean soldiers who were being held prisoner," Ike says, nodding to them.

"Um...greetings." Elincia clears her throat. "I'm sure you are unaware of this, but I am…"

There's a shout as a red-clad soldier pushes past Ike and runs forward, landing on his knees and skidding through the dirt, coming to a halt at Elincia's feet. "Princess Elincia!"

Elincia blinks. "Oh...yes. Quite right."

"I am Kieran!" The man bows still lower, his face now all but buried in the grass. "I served under General Geoffrey, as leader of Crimea's fifth platoon. My platoon had the honor of escorting you from the palace during Daein's attack!"

The world freezes.

"Really?" Elincia manages. "You were there when…"

"I was!" Kieran nods empathetically, his armor creaking with the force of it. "Lord Renning ordered my platoon to accompany General Geoffrey and serve as your escort. Our mission was to see you safely out of Crimea to Gallia's king." His face suddenly falls. "But we failed you...and when you were lost to us...I believed my worthless life was at its end...yet here you are!"

"Yes, here I am," says Elincia weakly.

Kieran doesn't seem to hear her, clasping a hand to his breast. Tears are suddenly pouring down his face, and a part of Elincia is faintly impressed by the rapid change in mood. "To think that I would be so blessed as to see you again...such emotion...I...the tears…"

"Kieran," Elincia asks urgently, "were there any others?"

"Such terrific emotion…" Kieran moans. "So - " He blinks. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did anyone other than yourself survive?" Elincia repeats, her heart pounding.

Kieran brightens at once, the tears gone as quickly as they appeared. "Oh, of course! Though I was the only one unfortunate enough to suffer the misery of captivity. General Geoffrey and several of his soldiers fought off the Daein attack. They were able to slip away. Even now, they wait in Crimea, hoping for one last chance to strike a blow against Daein."

A single, small ray of sunlight slips through the blood. A glimpse of blue.

"Geoffrey…" Elincia whispers. "He is alive?"

"Indeed, Your Highness!" Kieran beams.

Elincia closes her eyes. "Ah...how those words drive off the shadows across my heart...Thank you, Kieran. Thank you...for surviving."

"You are too kind, Your Highness," Kieran's eyes are filling with tears once more. "The opportunity to serve you again is the greatest reward I could ask for. For as long as I draw breath, I will stand ready at your side! This, I swear." He sniffles. Oscar leans down and hands him a handkerchief.

"All right, we all know where Kieran stands…" Ike turns to the other two soldiers, who are watching the proceeding with wide eyes. "How about you two? Will you recognize Princess Elincia as the rightful heir to the Crimean throne? Will you fight for her?"

The soldiers exchange a glance, and then the shorter, portly one steps forward. "Look here. My name's Brom, and this lass is Nephenee. We're just simple country militiamen from the same territory. Now, we don't know much about nobles and stuff. Kings and queens don't matter much when you're workin' the fields." He scratches his head. "'Course, we know we'll be in trouble if someone takes our fields away from us, so that's why we joined the militia! This king of Daein's no friend of ours. And I hear he's doing terrible things, too...vile tortures with rusty nails and...and more! What's going to happen to my family? I left them all back home, and I'm so worried I can hardly see straight."

The other soldier has her helmet low over her eyes, but at her fellow's words, she looks up. "If you can defeat the king of Daein, will this country return to the way it used to be? Is that what you're after?"

"It is my hope," says Elincia, bowing her head. "I may not be as powerful as my father, but I will never abandon Crimea."

"You sound like a lady who stands by her word." Brom gives a good-natured chuckle. "Looks like my choice is easy!"

"Mine too," says Nephenee softly. Behind her, Oscar is helping Kieran out of the dirt.

"I'll fight in your name," Brom continues. "I'll help you and yours, and we'll send those Daein egg suckers packing!"

"Thank you," says Elincia. "I am blessed to have such kind and loyal fighters."

Nephenee turns bright red. Brom chuckles again. "Aw, shucks…"

"I beg your pardon…" A fourth, cloaked figure walks out of the fortress. Ike, Brom, and Nephenee turn to speak with them, and Elincia lowers her head.

"You all right, Princess Elincia?" Mist asks beside her.

"Better than I have been in some time," Elincia answers.

Alive. Geoffrey's alive. She'd been sure he wouldn't have been able to win that fight, with his injury...but he persevered. And there are others, fighting alongside him…

A ray of hope, the gentlest touch of blue...Elincia pushes away those thoughts. Perhaps Lucia and Bastian might yet live too, but she cannot rest her hopes on it. But still...there is a chance, and the thought of that chance has Elincia's heart truly beating for the first time in weeks. Geoffrey is alive.

And if any fewer people died for her sake, that can only be a blessing from Ashera herself.

\---

The ship creaks around them, waves rolling below and the night sky stretching overhead.

"That's enough for today," says Titania as Elincia lowers her trainer, panting. "We're only a few days from Begnion, and you'll need all your strength."

Mist sighs, wiping her forehead. "You sure don't go easy on us, huh, Titania?"

"Certainly not. I could never hold my head high if I wasn't giving our sessions my all." Titania passes Elincia a waterskin. "But you've both made great strides in a very short time."

Mist beams. "Thanks!"

Elincia sits down on a crate. "I thank you as always, my lady Titania."

"No need." Titania takes a seat as well. "I'm happy to help. A part of me never forgot my duty as a knight - my loyalty to Crimea and her royal family. It is an honor to serve them once again."

"Her royal family…" Elincia swallows. "My lady Titania...did you ever meet my parents? Or my uncle?"

"I can't say I knew them personally," says Titania quietly. "Your father knighted me, but other than on that occasion, we never spoke. And while Lord Renning was my superior officer, I wasn't high-ranked enough to interact much with him directly."

"I see."

"I know your parents were...very gentle people. They almost never witnessed our tournaments or practice, unless it was necessary for diplomatic purposes," says Titania. "They didn't care for violence."

"Yes," says Elincia. "They never watched me practice, either. And they were against me doing so, too. It was only through my uncle's encouragement that I learned the sword."

"Why was that?" Mist asks. "I mean, you don't have to answer, but - "

"Much like your father, they wanted to protect me, I think," says Elincia. "My father never once touched a weapon. My mother was less...militant, but she didn't care for violence, either. She was a noblewoman, but served as a bishop in the Crimean church before she married my father. She was an adept healer, and in her work had seen the effects of violence first-hand...so she swore that she would have no part in it, save for healing the messes left behind."

"Queen Celia was an incredible woman," says Titania softly.

"She was." Elincia swallows hard. "Father often said...he could not have accomplished what he did without her aid and encouragement. Few knew how strong she was."

"She reminds me of my mother," says Mist, fiddling with her medallion.

"They did have some similarities," Titania agrees.

"I did not reside with my parents," says Elincia. "But they visited me whenever they could, and when I was able, I visited them. Though I hadn't spent much time in the palace, until…until Daein invaded, and my father thought the palace was the safest place I could be, so he had me brought there. On the morning Ashnard breached the castle walls, we had taken tea in my parents' bedroom, as though it were any ordinary day. And then..."

"You needn't continue, Princess Elincia," says Titania, her voice gentle.

Elincia shakes her head. "It's all right. My parents were...they were wonderful people. It is still painful to speak of them, but...I wish to, regardless."

"I understand." The moonlight shines on Titania's face. "It's been a dreadful war, hasn't it?"

"It has." Elincia swallows, turning her trainer over in her lap. "It has taken...everything from me."

"We'll get you to Begnion, Princess," says Mist. "And then it'll all be okay, and we'll get you Crimea back. Don't worry!"

"Of course," says Elincia. "I believe in you."

"And…" Mist fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "You know, well...even if your family's gone, we're happy to have you as a part of our family."

"She's right," says Titania. "Greil always said...the Greil Mercenaries are a family. And like it or not, you've joined it."

"That's right!" Mist nods. "You can't escape us now!"

Elincia feels her heart swell. "Thank you, Mist, Titania. Despite...despite it all, I am so very glad to have met all of you."

\---

Begnion is a whirl of political meetings, stress, and endless diplomacy. Almost every day, Elincia meets with the Apostle, and they have a long, meandering, delicate conversation, with many words spoken but little information of substance exchanged. A few times, Elincia has had to meet with the Senate - a far worse ordeal, where what feels like a thousand painted, glaring faces focus on Elincia as she struggles to make her case before the unreadable expression of the young Apostle and the taunting sneers of cruel, unfeeling nobles. Elincia must watch every word that she speaks, every action she takes, for the smallest slips or cracks. She must be flawless. Else, the Senate and Apostle will pounce, and any hope of an alliance will crumble, and Crimea's future with it. After several months in the casual, lighthearted company of the Greil Mercenaries and their allies, it's a terrible shift to endure. Ike and the others are clearly unhappy with arrangements as well, sulking around their living quarters when not being sent on trivial errands at Apostle Sanaki's behest.

Still, Elincia does her best. It's for Crimea. She would endure far worse, if it would free her people. She can endure this.

But even if she does endure it, can she successfully forge this alliance? Elincia is still uncertain.

"Your meeting with the apostle is in the castle gardens today," says Tanith stiffly as she leads Elincia down the palace halls.

"I see." Elincia smooths down the skirt of the orange dress. It's not in the shape it used to be, but thanks to Elincia's efforts it's presentable - and the only formal attire she owns. Appearing before the Apostle in the dress of a Gallian servant or even a spare outfit of one of her fellow soldiers would be an unredeemable crime.

The garden of Mainal Cathedral, at least, is lovely. Large blossoms bloom on every bush, birds and butterflies twitter overhead, and the lawn is immaculate. Tucked away in a nook between flowerbeds is a small wicker table, laid with a tea set and all manner of pastries, and seated at that table is the Apostle Sanaki Kirsch Altina, 37th Empress of Begnion, on a stack of cushions so that she can properly reach the table's height.

"Ah, Princess Elincia. Come, come, sit down," says the Empress, beckoning. "It's a lovely day out, and as my bodyguards are always telling me I ought to get more fresh air, and not spend all my time with my nose in my books, fussing over such petty things as _ affairs of state _\- " she shoots a stern look at the white-armored woman standing behind her, who looks completely unabashed, "I thought we'd meet in the garden today, and perhaps take tea."

"A splendid idea, Empress," says Elincia, taking the proffered wicker chair.

"Thank you, thank you." Sanaki looks quite pleased with herself. "Do you take sugar?"

"Yes, please."

The Empress, brow furrowed as she leans across the table and tries to keep her sleeve from dragging through the pastries, deposits a cube in one of the teacups and passes it to Elincia. "There you are."

"Thank you." Elincia takes a dutiful sip, and then her eyes fall on the platter in the center of the spread before her, and she nearly chokes. Commander Sigrun runs around the table and slaps her on the back.

"Princess Elincia!" Sanaki leans forward. "Are you quite all right?"

"I - I'm fine," Elincia coughs out, eyes still trained on the neatly-cut raspberry biscuits arranged on the silver platter _ and her father's head falling into them and the blood and the blood and the… _

"You don't look at all well," says Sanaki, frowning. "Sigrun, perhaps we should…"

"I just…" Elincia tries to force her throat to open and breathe normally again. "Could - I apologize if this is forward of me, but - those cookies there?"

"The raspberry ones?"

"Yes, I was wondering if...if those could be...taken off the table. Forgive me, I…"

"Hm." Sanaki lifts a brow. "Very well. Tanith, please bring these to the servants' quarters. Whoever wishes may take them."

Tanith nods, lifts the tray, and disappears into the garden. Elincia breaths a little easier when it's out of sight.

"Is that preferable?" Sanaki asks.

Elincia manages a nod.

"Very good, then. Are you allergic?"

"Something like that…"

"Well, don't fuss about it. I'm well aware that some people have limitations in their diet." Sanaki nods to herself, looking pleased. "Sephiran can't eat meat, you know. He says it's the duty of a proper hostess to ensure her guests are accommodated, and I am your hostess. Therefore I am happy to accommodate you."

"That's very kind of you, Empress."

"It's no trouble. We'll just have the cake instead." Sanaki carefully lifts a square of chocolate cake onto a plate and slides it across the table towards Elincia.

Elincia takes the plate. "Thank you, Empress Sanaki."

"Mm." Sanaki is watching Elincia carefully, head slightly tilted. "You are quite an interesting person, Princess Elincia."

Elincia blinks. "Empress?"

"I am not sure what to make of you. Admittedly, I rarely made King Ramon's personal acquaintance, but I understand he was a very peaceful man. He was determined to bring harmony to a continent long filled with discord. A unique goal among the power-scrabbling nobles I am accustomed to." Sanaki takes a delicate sip of tea. "And as I understand it, the man never laid hands on a weapon in his life."

"...All very true," says Elincia.

"What do you think of that, Princess Elincia?" Sanaki leans forward, fingers folded together under her chin, gold eyes shrewd and calculating. It's an unnerving expression on anyone, but particularly on one so young. "A world entirely devoid of violence and war. Is such a thing even possible to strive for?"

"I…" Elincia swallows, collecting her thoughts. She pokes at her untouched cake with a fork. "It...it is a beautiful dream."

"Of course."

"But it may be just that," says Elincia, setting the fork down. "I wish there was a way to end this war without fighting. But Ashnard will never agree to peaceful negotiations, and there is no way to put an end to the fighting while he is on the throne. In order to have peace in the future, we must wage war in the present. It is...an unpleasant truth."

"That it is."

"That...does not mean I think any less of my father's ambitions." Elincia take a deep breath. "I still believe that one day, this world can have peace. That is the hope I continue to fight for. That one day, all of this suffering will be able to end, and we will have a world filled with kindness and equality."

"Hm." Sanaki's expression hasn't changed. "So you wage war in hopes of an eventual bright future?"

"I suppose." Elincia clenches her fingers together under the table. "Perhaps it is foolish. I am not used to rule, or leadership in any form. This world, all of this diplomacy, the idea of holding lives in my hands...it is all new to me. I depend on others - on my lord Ike, on King Caineghis, on Your Excellence - in order to have any chance of winning this war. Others fight and die so that I might live, for my bright ideas that I have nothing to show for. It feels...shameful."

"I understand," says Sanaki. "After all, I was five years old when I took my throne. I can scarcely remember a time when I was not the empress. Yet, without the aid of Sephiran, Sigrun, and Tanith, I would not have lasted long. Many opposed my crowning, you see." She shakes her head. "And yet, here I am. Doing my best. And I consider my best to be quite good."

"Yes, of course," says Elincia. "But I...I am afraid I may not be up to the task. My best may not be adequate to save my country from ruin."

"Do not waste your time on such things as self-pity and doubt," Sanaki adds, sitting up straighter and taking a very delicate sip of her tea. "Oh, doubt has its place, of course. No one person can rule alone. There is a time to question your actions, and to think things through before executing them. But if you spend too long dwelling on what you have and haven't done, on the what ifs, on things out of your control...then you are of no use to anyone. To be queen, or to be empress, you must be someone who can take action with the utmost confidence. That is my wisdom for you, Princess Elincia."

"...I see," says Elincia. "You are...quite thoughtful, Apostle."

"I worked hard to be this way," says Sanaki, almost absentmindedly as she stirs her tea. "A great deal of study. I strive to learn at least five vocabulary words a day, I read a great deal of historical speeches and philosophy, and I can recite most of Begnion's current laws back-to-front. Becoming a ruler when the country you rule is divided...that is a monumental task. To be worthy of it, you must work for it. And I can see you are already putting forth the effort to earn your crown."

"I am trying to," Elincia manages. "I apologize if I have bored you."

"Oh, no. I am happy to give advice, from one leader to another." Sanaki sets down her teacup. "Though I have a question for you, Princess Elincia."

"What is it?"

"You've worn that dress to every one of our meetings." Sanaki nods to the orange silk. "I wondered why."

Commander Sigrun's face twitches, an odd spasm that looks as though she is hiding a grimace. Elincia wonders if the apostle was coached against asking this very question, and yet decided to posit it regardless.

"I, well…" Elincia feels her face heat. "If I am entirely honest with you, it is...the only formal attire I own. I have other clothing, but it is...not particularly, ah, suited to meetings with the empress. I apologize if it was rude of me."

"No, no, no." Sanaki looks thoughtful again, leaning back in her cushions. "Hmm...well, we can't have this. Sigrun, write a note for me. I shall get in contact with my favorite dressmaker. She does lovely work, you'll enjoy it."

Elincia blinks. "Wh-what?"

"We won't go overboard, of course, but perhaps two simple dresses. I'll schedule a fitting for tomorrow. Do you have preferred colors, Princess Elincia?"

"Er...no…"

"I think blue would look lovely with your hair," Sanaki muses. "Ah, and white's always classic…then again, red would be striking. Hm. I shall give the matter more thought."

Elincia swallows. "While - while the offer is most sincerely appreciated, I fear I have little money to my name - "

"No, no." The apostle waves a hand, her robes flapping dangerously close to the custard creams. "I shall pay. Consider it a gift."

"That - that is far too generous - "

"Not in the least. Just like with the raspberry biscuits, it is merely hospitality. I must provide a comfortable experience for my guests, and it cannot be comfortable being forced to wear the same attire day in and day out." Sanaki shakes her head. "No, tomorrow the dressmaker will come, and I'll arrange a few new outfits for you. I shall not hear a word of protest."

Elincia swallows. "You are far too kind, Apostle."

"Well, I shall be upfront with you," says Sanaki. "It is not entirely out of desire to be a proper hostess, nor a love for fashion. You have met with my Senate, have you not?"

"I have, Empress," says Elincia, wondering where this is going.

"They are scrutinizing you. Your every move, your every detail, down to the last. The Senate places a great deal of importance on manners and conduct, in every form." Sanaki gives a little sigh, one Elincia can scarcely hear. "Before long, they will make note of your attire. There will be talk from them. Talk of how rude the backwater Crimean princess is, appearing before the apostle in the same gown...it will be a scandal. They do so like their scandals."

"I see…"

"I am not merely giving you dresses, you understand. I am giving you a shield, to protect you from the Senate's barbs and judging eyes. I hope it will be adequate." Sanaki takes another sip of tea. "I have not yet decided whether I will aid your cause against Daein. But if you are to even have a chance of gaining Begnion's favor, you must be prepared in every way possible. I am helping you with that preparation, so that you might have a chance. Only a chance, mind you. I will not lie and say your position is not currently...tenuous. Though I, for one, see potential in you, Princess Crimea."

"I understand," says Elincia. "I will strive to not let you down, Apostle."

A small smile crosses Sanaki's lips. "That is all I ask. Now, shall we have some of this cake? Begnion's desserts are some of the finest in the land, if I do say so myself."

\---

Serenes Forest is a graveyard. Sickly and empty, the very air is laced with decades-old soot, the ground little more than marsh and decay. Ike and the Greil Mercenaries vanish among the dead trees, searching for the rumor of a heron, and Elincia and the apostle remain in the clearing with Sigrun and Tanith.

"We'll stay mounted while we wait," Sigrun says crisply. "I don't like the look of that terrain, Apostle."

"Very well," says Sanaki. "I defer to your judgement on this matter." The apostle's tone is flat and her eyes fixed on the forest ahead, her expression blank even as her lips move. She looks even smaller in the huge forest, framed by the white wings of Sigrun's pegasus. Her violet hair is a shock at the tip of the piles of red-and-gold robes, a tiny candle flame in reverse.

Behind Elincia, Tanith shifts on the pegasus they share. "You ride well, Your Highness."

"Oh?" Elincia shakes herself back to the present. "Ah, thank you. It is...not my first time on a pegasus."

"Truly?" Tanith's stiff tone slips in her surprise. "I believed that there were none outside of Begnion."

"Princess Crimea's great-grandmother was a Holy Guard," says Sanaki, her voice still dull and hollow. Sigrun is frowning down at her.

Elincia can't even muster surprise at Sanaki's knowledge. "Yes, I inherited her pegasus. I...I fear he was left behind in Crimea, though."

"I see," says Tanith. "Well, you were well trained. You ride like a natural."

"Thank you."

Quiet falls again in the deadened clearing, the only sound the steady beating of the pegasi's wings. Sanaki's stare is unending, but her mind seems miles away.

"They'll find the heron, Apostle," says Sigrun gently. "Don't fear. Ike's proven himself reliable."

"...Is he?" Sanaki asks faintly. She still sounds a million miles away. "...Am I? My whole life, I have tried to atone for the sins of my people..."

"Apostle…"

"This is my only chance," Sanaki whispers. Her guard has slipped away, the only time Elincia has seen even a trace of vulnerability on her young face. "My one, fleeting chance...anything I can do...I will do it. Anything that heron asks of me...but they must...they must be alive, or…"

"It will be all right," Sigrun repeats, but she looks anxiously over at Tanith as she speaks. "It will be all right."

"My lord Ike has never failed me before," says Elincia. "And he never lets injustice stand. He'll find the heron."

Sanaki drags her sleeve over her eyes. Sigrun strokes her hair with a mother's gentle touch, and an aching, jealous longing wells up in Elincia's stomach. She pushes it away.

"The sins of our people…" Elincia continues, with an anxious look at Tanith, whose face is like a stone. "I understand, Apostle. My people, too, have committed atrocities against the laguz...I witnessed some myself as I fled the country. Common people, villagers, who seemed kind and hospitable...became monsters at the glimpse of a laguz, who had shown them nothing but courtesy and kindness."

"Nothing Crimea has done rivals that massacre," Sanaki mumbles.

Elincia refrains from mentioning that Sanaki wasn't yet born at that point. "I understand. My father was burdened by similar thoughts. He hoped to change his country...and he may well have died for it. But Apostle, you are young yet. I am certain with your courage and dedication, you can bring about the changes you dream of."

"And you?" Sanaki asks. "You wish to change your country, too?"

"Yes. I find a kindred spirit in you, Apostle Sanaki. A determination to build a new world." Elincia smiles. "When this is over, Apostle, let us reshape Tellius into a land of equality...together."

A faint, fluttering smile crosses Sanaki's lips. "Thank you, Princess Elincia. You are...correct. Perhaps now...Begnion, and Tellius, will finally be able to begin to heal."

Sigrun and Tanith exchange smiles over their heads.

In time, the heron is brought to the forest's edge - not one, but two, a man and woman who seem to gleam with a faint white light. Sanaki falls at their feet, heedless of the fetid swamp soaking into her robes, and pleads their forgiveness with tears falling down her face.

And it is given, and then the forest is reborn.

Healing begins.

\---

Apostle Sanaki's favor is granted to Crimea, and with it the military might needed to take down Daein. When the group rides out of Begnion, they are no longer the Greil Mercenaries. Now, they are the Crimean Liberation Army, and Ike is truly a lord.

The company is far larger, the soldiers pitching their tents in an entire field instead of simply a small forest corner. There are many of them - Begnion soldiers, Gallia's men, countless assorted allies Ike has found along their path, and of course the Greil Mercenaries. And the heron prince of Serenes, as well as two of the hawk king's retainers, whose gazes Elincia can feel crawling on her back when she passes.

There are so many of them. Before it was just Elincia, and Ike, and the Greil Mercenaries, and the two Gallian soldiers - now, now there's so many people, and Elincia can feel all their eyes on her, the weight of their hopes, dreams, and expectations pressing down, down, down.

She doesn't know if she can bear them.

But Ike's men breach the border, and the Daein invasion begins, and the army marches across snowy grounds towards an unstoppable destiny.

At the end of this path, Ashnard waits. The idea of fighting him, of her friends fighting him, makes Elincia's throat close and her blood run cold. He'd seemed so impossibly strong. He could even beat Uncle Renning. Do they stand a chance? Even the barest glimpse of one?

_ If anyone can do it, _ Elincia reminds herself as they march through snowy wastes, _ Ike can. _

But the thought is little reassurance when she can still clearly see her father's head falling to the tea table.

\---

Crimea is in sight, Elincia thinks as she strains to see across the Great Bridge from the safety of the supply convoy. Soon, soon…

Soon, she will be home.

The land looks almost unfamiliar. Was it always so green? Was the sky always that precise shade? Elincia can't remember. She wishes she'd savored it all more when she had the chance.

"Excited to almost be home?" Mist asks cheerfully, riding up beside her. "It's been awhile, huh?"

"It has," Elincia murmurs. "So long...and yet, I admit that much of my joy is eclipsed by dread."

"Fear of what awaits?"

"Fear of what does not await," Elincia lowers her gaze, afraid to see pity in Mist's eyes. "My family...will not be there. My parents died at Ashnard's hands. I saw it myself. Yet a part of me still hopes that somehow, against all odds, against nature itself...no, not hopes. Expects to see them there, ready to greet me."

"Princess Elincia…"

"And…" Elincia swallows. "For many of my other loved ones, it is an uncertainty. One of my retainers escaped Ashnard's blade...but there is no telling if he lives still. And the others, I fear I have had no word of, and they did not escape to Gallia. They might...they are most likely all…"

Mist rests a hand on her shoulder.

"I have lost my family," Elincia wipes at her eyes. "I had...I had almost forgotten, in all this time away, my time with all of you, but...now that we are on the precipice, it hits me. I can never go home again. Not truly."

"You can make a new home, and still remember the old," says Mist gently.

"I know," Elincia whispers. "I know. And I will. But..."

"But you still miss them." Mist's hand lingers at her chest, where Elincia knows her mother's medallion once rested. "I still miss my parents, too."

"My lady Mist…"

"Mist!" Titania calls. "We're ready to march!"

"Coming!" Mist waves to Elincia and then rides away to join the front. Elincia watches and waits, hands resting in her lap.

She can't clearly see the battle from where she waits in the relative safety of the convoy, but sparks of magic and the occasional stray arrow flash through the sky, wyverns falling to the Liberation Army's troops as they march steadily down the bridge. It's a common sight to Elincia now, the distant figure of war.

Eventually, quiet falls. Elincia waits, and before long, the white-winged figure of Tanith swoops down from the sky in front of her. "Princess Elincia!"

"Is it over?" Elincia asks, getting to her feet.

"Yes. We have won the day. The Daein commander has fallen, and the enemy is routed. But there's some people who wish to speak with you, Princess." Tanith holds out a hand. "Please, come with me."

"People who wish to speak with me?" Elincia asks as she climbs up in front of Tanith and they fly back over the bridge. "Who?"

"I don't know, Princess - only what General Ike told me." Tanith swoops low as they approach the fortress marking Crimea's entrance. "Though I believe - "

Tanith's words suddenly fade into a blur of white noise in Elincia's mind. The world freezes, narrows, shrinks, to the blur of blue. A figure is standing next to Ike, speaking with him. A figure clad in white, a figure Elincia believed she would never see again. A figure with long, blue hair...

Blue hair, trailing in the wind. Blue hair, weaving through the air, banishing the red for good. The most beautiful, wonderful color. The color of safety, of peace, of love.

"Princess Elincia!" Tanith gasps, but Elincia barely hears her as she half-flings herself from the pegasus in a dismount Uncle Renning would have scolded her for. Elincia lands in the dirt, stumbling but keeping her footing, and she means to cry out, but words are beyond her. Everything is beyond her, because there is nothing in the world but the woman standing mere yards from her, the woman turning at the sound of her graceless fall, the woman whose smile is every bit as beautiful and kind and loving as Elincia remembers as the sun frames her in a brilliant white light.

"Lucia?" Elincia manages to choke through a sealed throat as she staggers forward.

"Princess Elincia!" Lucia crosses the distance between them, running forward, arms outstretched. "Welcome home!"

"Lucia!" Elincia wails, and can do nothing more than fall into her arms. Lucia catches her, steady as the earth, a rock in the ocean, the safest harbor.

"It's so good to see you safe!" Lucia's voice is warm, filled with laughter. Alive, alive, alive, her heart beating a steady rhythm against Elincia's head, the most beautiful melody she's heard in a long time.

"Is it really you?" Elincia whispers, tears soaking her face as she looks up at Lucia's broad, brilliant smile. "Truly? You're alive?"

Lucia laughs. "I am no spirit." Her voice drops a notch as she lifts a hand to Elincia's cheek, wiping away the tears there. "See? Flesh and bone, through and through."

"Ah, Lucia..." Elincia buries her face in Lucia's neck, leaning into her, into that warm blue. "You have...no idea how I've longed to see you."

"And I you, Princess Elincia." Lucia's voice grows somber as she strokes a hand over Elincia's hair. "When my brother Geoffrey told me you had been lost, my world went dark. When I learned you were still alive...I was...so…"

"Don't cry," says Elincia, her voice stuffed with tears. "I cannot bear it."

Lucia laughs again, wiping her eyes. "But you are the one crying, are you not, Princess?"

"I admit to that," Elincia murmurs. "But...then Geoffrey is safe as well?"

"He is," says Lucia, her voice warm. "Half-alive when we reunited, but we were able to nurse him back to health. Now he is as fit as ever, and eagerly awaiting your return."

Elincia laughs through her tears as she leans back again, looking up at Lucia, watching her hair weave against the blue sky. "Happy day! Are there others? How many Crimean retainers have survived?"

"Well, there's Count Bastian, of course," says Lucia. "That silver-tongued rascal is as loquacious as ever. Also, General Tagio, Marquis Katol's orphan, Silok, and Marquis Mitnala are all with us. The soldiers we have contacted so far do not even number one hundred. But if they know you've returned, retainers hiding throughout the land will surely come pouring in."

Elincia swallows, cold creeping in through her joy. "Yet, my existence... It is not known to the general populace…"

"There's no need to worry about that!" Lucia's voice is shining with pride and joy. "Tales of your exploits in Daein have reached every corner of Crimea. In every village, in every town, the people are talking. 'Our fair king had a hidden child,' they say. 'The secret princess of Crimea is fighting to save us all!' In addition, Daein soldiers have been frantically searching for a mysterious and elusive 'Princess Crimea.' All they've succeeded in doing is convincing the people that you truly are their princess. All of Crimea has been anxiously awaiting your return."

Elincia's eyes widen. "Oh, Lucia, do you speak truly? They have...acknowledged my existence?"

"I would never lie to you," says Lucia.

"Of course, but...I never...expected this day…" Elincia lets emotion overwhelm her once again, burying her face in Lucia's shoulder. Lucia rests her head atop Elincia's, a solid, warm, reassuring weight. Grounding Elincia, binding her to the earth she has only floated through for a year now.

For the first time in a year, Elincia realizes she feels safe. For the first time, she believes it will be all right.

"Er, Princess Elincia?"

"Oh!" Elincia suddenly remembers the rest of the world, pulling back from Lucia's embrace (though their arms still remain loosely around each other, a safe haven, a barricade, one Elincia is grateful for, as she feels she might crumble without it.) "My lord Ike! I would like you to meet...Lady Lucia Delbray, my retainer and dearest friend."

"It is an honor to meet you, General Ike." Lucia bows her head. "I must extend my most heartfelt thanks for your looking after my princess."

"Er, no trouble. I mean, I got paid." Ike scratches the back of his head. "I mean, thanks for your help back there, too."

"For Princess Elincia, we will fight to the last!" calls one of the gathered soldiers standing behind Lucia.

"Thank you," Elincia manages, wiping her eyes again. "Thank you, all, so much...and you, too, Lucia. Thank you for...for surviving. I thought I would never see you again, and…"

"It's all right, Princess." Lucia's voice is gentle as she hugs Elincia again. "You needn't be strong for me."

"I know," Elincia mumbles thickly. "I know."

"Well, we're making camp here." Ike swings his arms awkwardly. "Lady Lucia, I'd like to talk with you soon, but there's something I need to attend to with Ranulf first. We'll meet here later, all right?"

"Very well." Lucia nods to him. "I am at your service."

"The meeting tent's ready, Ike," says Titania, appearing at his elbow. "Shall I lead everyone there to prepare for council later?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Titania. See you in a bit." Ike waves to her as he and Ranulf set off back across the bridge. The bustle of camp has been picking up around them, Elincia notices faintly, the rest of the world having been eclipsed by Lucia's presence.

"Let's go," says Lucia. "I've so much to tell you, my lady...there is much I wish to say."

"And I to you," says Elincia. "Let's never be parted again...all right?"

"To the end of my life," says Lucia, drawing Elincia's bangs back from her face. "I vow it."

\---

"I suggest our next move be my estate, Castle Delbray," says Lucia, indicating a spot on the map spread across the war council table. "My brother, General Geoffrey, and Count Bastian are there, along with the rest of the resistance. While it is not a large force, the addition to our numbers will be valuable, and all of our men are capable and willing to fight for our princess to the last."

"Geoffrey and Bastian are really safe, too…" Elincia looks down at the map. "I hadn't dared to hope."

"They are, and as eager as ever to serve, Princess," says Lucia, resting a hand on her shoulder. "They will be strong assets to this army, as well you know."

"So the Crimean retainers are waiting for us at this Castle Delbray?" Ike asks.

"Yes," says Lucia. "In your absence, Princess, we used the cellars beneath the castle as a secret meeting place. It is from there that we contacted other retainers and soldiers who were hiding throughout the land."

Ike's brow furrows. "And no one was discovered?"

"We disguised ourselves as merchants or peasants, and Daein looked right past us." Lucia clucks her tongue. "Their arrogance is truly without equal...however, now that we've heard of your return, we are bringing out our hidden Crimean armor and polishing away!"

"Merchants?" Elincia laughs. "Geoffrey is one thing, but I cannot imagine Bastian as a shopkeeper."

"No one could." Lucia lifts an eyebrow, a grin spreading across her face. "That's why he dressed as a street performer. It was my suggestion."

Elincia claps her hands together, giggling. "Now that, I can see! I'm sure it suited him perfectly. Did he juggle and gambol about?"

"I must ask him to repeat the act for you later, Princess," says Lucia. "And Geoffrey...never have you seen a merchant with such perfect posture!"

Elincia laughs harder. "That sounds just like him."

Soren is rolling up the map. "We'll make for Castle Delbray tomorrow, then. Dismissed."

Elincia hardly hears him. She is caught up in the happiness, the light. Lucia is with her, and Geoffrey and Bastian are alive, and the world is beautiful again, and she doesn't think she's stopped smiling since she was in Lucia's arms, hours ago. Has it been hours? It feels like no time at all, and an eternity, all at once.

"It is nice to know our days of disguise are over," Lucia continues. "I fear every day without his beloved armor made Geoffrey all the more cranky."

Elincia stifles another giggle. "I haven't seen him without it since he was first knighted!"

"Nor have I." Lucia shakes her head. "I believe it physically pained him to take it off and put it aside."

Elincia fiddles with the sleeve of her dress. "Lucia?"

"Yes?"

"Would you come back to my tent with me?" Elincia asks. "It has been some time, and I...I would like to speak with you there, alone."

"Whatever you like, Your Highness." Lucia gets to her feet, and follows Elincia out of the meeting tent. Greetings are called to them, and Elincia returns many with waves and nods as they walk down the darkened rows of tents.

"Everyone is so kind here," says Lucia. "It seems like a wonderful place for you."

"Yes...I have never once been alone," says Elincia. "Though I suffered, and missed you all so terribly...my lord Ike, my lady Mist, and my lady Titania have been of great help. And my lord Ranulf, as well...without all of them, I could never have even reached Gallia, much less made it all the way home."

"I'm glad." Lucia's smile is soft, not the beaming grin she'd worn when they'd first met again, but still glowing with a gentle light.

They enter Elincia's tent, and Elincia lights a candle with a fumbling hand as Lucia takes a seat on a crate in the corner, legs neatly crossed. Prim and well behaved, but with sparkling eyes, and Elincia loves her all the more the more she looks at her.

"What did you wish to speak with me about, Princess Elincia?"

"Elincia," Elincia corrects, sitting down on the bed. "We're alone, after all."

"Very well, Elincia."

"Is Geoffrey really all right?" Elincia asks. "He was injured when I saw him last…you must tell me how you all managed to escape. King Caineghis said you never made it to Gallia…"

"We did not," says Lucia. "Bastian and I, along with the rest of the infantry, fought our hardest, but our numbers were decimated. Eventually we escaped, and took a different path towards Gallia."

"I see."

"We met Geoffrey on our way back, and he told us he had been ambushed...and you had been lost. He said he and his surviving men had searched fruitlessly for you, but been forced into retreat, and since no trace had been found...he assumed you had been captured and killed by Daein, and so he and his men rode back to inform us." Lucia's face is grave again, dull and heavy. "It's true, his injuries were severe, but treatable. I promise you, he rides well again."

"That is a relief to hear," Elincia murmurs. "I thought...I thought I had lost all of you, for my sake…"

"By that point, Crimea had fallen, and General Renning's death was announced to the public. We retreated to Delbray, biding our time, intending to mount a rebellion if at all possible. But as time wore on...we received news through my spy network. Rumors of the Crimean princess surviving...and just as those rumors reached us, Daein began to search for you again in earnest...so we knew that despite our failures, you must yet have lived." Lucia smiles faintly in reminisce. "That was one of the greatest moments of relief I have ever experienced. The rest of the story, you know. We gathered our strength, and waited for your return. And now, that waiting has paid off, and here you are."

"Here I am," Elincia echoes. "And here you are, too."

Lucia nods. "I cannot put my joy at seeing you again into words, I'm afraid. But though I knew you yet lived, I could scarce see it until I beheld you once again myself. Your beauty is unmistakable as ever."

Elincia feels her cheeks color. "You sound like Bastian."

"Do I? Drat. Perhaps I've been spending too much time in his company."

Elincia laughs.

"But to hear your laughter, see your smile...it is the greatest gift I can ask for." Lucia reaches across the small tent and takes Elincia's hand. "I shan't leave your side again, Princess. I swear it."

"Let's all stand together tomorrow, like we used to," says Elincia.

"I desire nothing more." Lucia places her other hand over Elincia's. "But I fear I've talked far too much. I see you've managed to mount an army. How on earth have you managed to accomplish all of this?"

"It was all thanks to my lord Ike," says Elincia. "His mercenary group found me, cared for me, and brought me safely to Gallia...from there, with the assistance of King Caineghis and my lord Ranulf, we were able to reach Begnion and petition Apostle Sanaki for her aid. With all of their help, we have made it back to Crimea once more."

"I'm glad you weren't alone," says Lucia softly. "Once I knew you lived, that was the thought that haunted me...that with your family gone, and us parted from you, that you would have no one."

Elincia shakes her head. "I was never alone."

"I was terribly sorry to hear of what became of Duke Renning." Lucia strokes her thumb over the back of Elincia's hand, spreading warmth in its wake. "That was a dark day for all Crimea."

Elincia nods. "Is...is Bastian all right?"

"I shan't lie to you," says Lucia. "He was near inconsolable for a time...but he has returned to his cheerful self, and he will be delighted to see you once more, Princess. He has returned to Geoffrey to deliver news of your arrival here."

"Uncle Renning..." Elincia swallows. "I have felt him with me on this entire journey. Without his training, I could never have made it. Yet I will never be able to thank him, or even see him once more..."

Lucia wraps an arm around Elincia's shoulders, pulling her close.

"I killed a man, Lucia." The words tumble from Elincia's mouth unbidden.

"What?"

"A Daein soldier...some time ago, he cornered me..." Elincia can still remember the feeling of her blade going through flesh. "There was little choice. My uncle always said...I was never to show mercy when it could get me killed. So I...I did not show mercy. I ended his life."

"I see."

"I stand by my decision," Elincia continues. "But I would be lying if I said guilt never crept into my mind. After watching death aplenty...how could I have so easily taken a life?"

"Was it truly easy, though?" Lucia asks. Elincia can't read her expression.

"...No," Elincia admits. "It was a difficult choice to make."

"Then you have your answer," says Lucia. "You did not make your choice carelessly. You did what was necessary to keep yourself safe. There's a world of difference."

"I see."

"I am certain Duke Renning would agree," Lucia continues. "That is why he taught you the sword, after all."

"You're right." Elincia sighs. Hearing reassurance in another's voice, particularly one she thinks so highly of, has lessened the burden on her shoulders. "Thank you, Lucia. Your words make me breathe easier."

"I am happy to be of help," says Lucia. "You needn't ever hesitate to tell me anything, Elincia."

"The same goes for you," says Elincia. "I am happy to listen to any troubles you may have."

"Thank you." Lucia lifts a hand to Elincia's face again, her fingers curling as she rests them on Elincia's cheekbone. "Now, let's get some rest. We've a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"That's right." Elincia's heart lifts once again. "To Delbray...together once more."

\---

The march to Delbray feels different from any of the marches before it. Lucia is at Elincia's side, and home lies ahead, and there is a brightness filling the world, a peace that Elincia has not felt in a year, and the air is filled with merriment, her joy infectious and spreading to the others, who laugh and joke together in a way she's never seen before. Despite the gray, rain-drizzled air, spirits are high, and the army is eager to meet their new comrades.

"Once we cross the hills, we'll be in Delbray territory," Lucia calls. "Count Bastian went ahead of us, so they should know of your return by now. Speaking of which...here he comes now!"

Elincia squints. Indeed, a black horse is streaking across the hills, and while Elincia can't make out the face of the rider, there is no mistaking those golden curls.

"I suppose he couldn't wait any longer and came riding to meet you," says Lucia, smiling. "How sweet."

Bastian leaps down from his horse, robes flapping. "Princess Elincia! Lady Lucia!"

"Bastian!" Elincia laughs, breaking into a run herself. "There's no need for you to rush so! I'm coming in your direction anyway - "

But Bastian's face is grim and drawn as he comes to a stop ahead of them, panting. "We've been attacked! Castle Delbray is surrounded by enemy troops!"

The world comes crashing back, the gray returns, the blood seeps and puddles down the tea table and lands at Elincia's feet, and the ground rocks underneath her, and how could she ever think she could be happy, how dare she even consider it -

"It can't be…" Lucia is very pale.

"Geoffrey's acting as a decoy," Bastian pants, standing up straighter. "You must continue on this road to the southwest."

"So the enemy's found us, eh?" Lucia sighs, and then turns back to Ike and Elincia. "Nothing to do about it but change course. I'll lead you to another hiding place."

"No! Wh-what are you saying, Lucia?" Elincia stares at her. "We must help Geoffrey! Bastian?"

"Luck was not with us, Princess," says Lucia heavily. "We have no choice. We'll have to abandon our companions in Castle Delbray."

_ Abandon Geoffrey once again._

_Abandon your people._

_ Abandon them, just like you abandoned your uncle. _

_ "No!" _ Elincia shrieks, her voice growing hysterical, tears springing to her eyes, all decorum forgotten. "We will not! Geoffrey and the others have survived so much already...I will not leave them! How could you do this? He's your brother, Lucia! Those are your people! You _ can't!" _

"Princess, please understand." Lucia rests a hand on her shoulder. "If we could do so without danger to you, we would gladly risk our lives to go back."

"We cannot do this!" Elincia wails. "Please, Lucia! We must go to the castle!"

Lucia only shakes her head. Her face is set, stiff, all emotion buried beneath the surface.

Elincia turns to Bastian, grabbing hold of the sleeve of his robe. "...Bastian! You must not do this thing!"

"Geoffrey is a knight." Bastian rests a hand over hers. "In the name of our friend's honor, Princess, you must escape."

"No…" Elincia bawls. "No! They've survived this long! They're alive! NO!!!"

"It's all right," Bastian says, reaching out to her. "This is what Lord Geoffrey wants, my dear. He understands. They all understand."

"I don't care!" Elincia yanks away from him. "I don't care what he wants! What about what I want? I want them to live!"

Lucia ignores her, walking back to where Ike stands. "General Ike…we don't have much time. While we stand here squabbling, Daein scouts may spot our position. Please move the army southwest on this road."

"No," says Ike, as monotone and emotionless as if commenting on the weather. Elincia's head snaps up.

Lucia stares at him, blinking. "Er, pardon? What did you say?"

Ike hefts his sword over his shoulder. "We're going to the castle. If it's surrounded by Daein troops, we cut our way through and join the other knights. Understood?"

"Very well." Soren rolls open a map. "I'll start making arrangements posthaste."

"And I'll call the troops," Titania adds.

"Weren't you listening?" Lucia pinches her forehead. "I said we had no choice but to leave them behind! They were lost to us the moment the enemy discovered and surrounded them!"

Ike shrugs. "They're not so lost that we can't take them back."

"You are the general of Crimea's army, are you not?" Lucia glares at him. "...Even if only for the moment? I would hope that you would act more in accordance with your responsibilities."

"Lucia…" Elincia whispers.

Ike shrugs again, still looking entirely indifferent. "I didn't choose or ask to be general. I was put here by matters of time and circumstance. But, as a mercenary, I have a contract with Princess Elincia that's still in effect. That means she's my employer. And right now, my employer says she wants to go and save the people stuck in that castle. Is that correct, Elincia?"

"Yes," Elincia murmurs, scrubbing at her eyes. "I don't want...I don't want anyone else to be sacrificed."

"So...we're going to help them." Ike nods, the matter clearly settled in his eyes. "If you're so worried about the princess, I'll leave her here with you, and you can keep her safe."

"My lord Ike…" Elincia whispers.

"They're coming into view!" Ike shouts, looking over at the mountains. "Combat formations! Our goal is to rescue those knights near the castle!"

"Back this way, you three!" Titania calls as the army rides out through the Delbray grounds. "Stay hidden in the woods with the convoy merchants while we resolve this battle!"

Lucia and Bastian are still staring, looking as if Ike has slapped them both across the face.

"Very well," Elincia answers. "This way, you two…"

"No," says Lucia quietly.

"No?" Elincia asks.

"You're right, Lady Lucia." Bastian shakes his head. "To be scolded by one so young and inexperienced...ah, how the mighty do fall."

"Perhaps it is youth and inexperience that grants him such wisdom," says Lucia softly. "Perhaps we are too set in our ways as soldiers to see the truths in front of us."

"What are you talking about?" Elincia asks.

"We'll help rescue Geoffrey and the rest," says Lucia, resting a hand on her sword. "Elincia, stay back with the convoy. We'll reunite when Delbray is saved."

"As the lady says." Bastian pulls a tome from his belt, absently ruffling the pages. "Too long I have hidden from combat...now, the Greil Mercenaries will see the power of Duke Renning's most trusted sage!"

"Lucia, Bastian…" Elincia swallows. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Bastian lowers his eyes. "The words of Ike ring yet on in my ears…"

"We were so trapped by our own ideas that we were unable to sympathize with your feelings," says Lucia, bowing her head. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Because the two of you think to put me above all else, you say you will sacrifice your lives for me." Elincia takes a deep breath. "Yet...even if I'm able to borrow of Ike's strength and win back Crimea...if the cost of that victory is the lives of the two of you, I shall never smile again. And joy? Never again would that emotion fill my heart…"

"Princess Elincia…" Lucia reaches out, brushing Elincia's bangs back from her face. A gentle, tender gesture, one she's done a thousand times.

Elincia catches Lucia's hand, clasping it in her own. "Please aid Ike and rescue Geoffrey and the others. Then return to me. Come back alive."

Bastian bows with a flourish. "For you, we would the world itself depart."

Lucia smiles. "We'll be back." She leans down and presses a kiss to Elincia's forehead, then turns to Bastian and nods. The two race off after the Greil Mercenaries, a blur of gold and a blur of blue, swallowed by the rain.

\---

Once again, at the battle's conclusion Tanith comes to the convoy to retrieve Elincia. But she's smiling faintly this time, an unusual sight.

"Did they - " Elincia manages as she runs to her. "Is everyone - "

"Everyone's safe, Princess," says Tanith as Elincia climbs into the saddle. "No casualties. The Crimean rebels have been safely rescued."

"Thank Ashera," Elincia whispers, leaning against the pegasus's neck as they swoop low over the green, soaked grass. The rain fades as they approach their destination.

"And here we are," says Tanith as the castle comes into the view. "Please do not jump off the pegasus this time, Your Highness."

Elincia doesn't, even as her heart soars at the group of white-and-green clad soldiers, and the knot of three people at the front. Geoffrey turns towards Elincia as she dismounts (properly this time,) and a grin spreads across his face as she rushes through the wet grass towards him, as the sun breaks through the clouds above. "Princess!"

Elincia flings her arms around his neck. "Geoffrey! You're safe!"

"Princess…" Geoffrey steps back, looking down at her. Lucia and Bastian are standing on either side of him, clearly unhurt, and both beaming. "Ah, to behold you again...it's...it's…"

Elincia plants her hands on her hips. "If you had lost your life today, this reunion would not be taking place. Geoffrey, do you hear me? Be careful!"

Geoffrey looks sheepish. "Yes, Princess. Lucia...told me of what occurred. Our country and princess now exist as one. It was never our intent to sacrifice your feelings for the sake of the nation. Please forgive us."

Bastian lifts a hand. "But soft! What luck that we do feel fate's kiss? Anon, the clouds do part, the rains do stop. Heaven itself does sing and thus rejoice. At the return of our one true ruler! Oh, Princess...until world's end, do you we vow to follow! We are planets of your fair blazing sun!"

Lucia shakes her head, but she is smiling regardless. "No longer will we think of honor and dying in so cavalier a fashion. No matter the difficulties we face, we will choose the road that allows us to continue living at your side."

As one, all three of them drop to one knee at Elincia's feet, heads bowed.

Elincia manages to clear her throat, despite the lump of tears blocking it. "Geoffrey, Bastian, Lucia...thank you. Thank you. I am...so very happy. With you at my side, I want to retake the kingdom of Crimea. Please, lend me your strength."

Geoffrey bows his head still lower. "Of course!"

"For our fair sun, we would this life forswear," Bastian trills.

"To you, Princess Elincia, we three pledge our eternal loyalty," Lucia finishes. "Now and always."

"Good." Elincia sniffs. "Now, enough of that. Come here, please."

Lucia is the first on her feet, catching Elincia up in her arms, nearly lifting her off her feet. Geoffrey and Bastian join them in the next instant, and Elincia lets herself be lost in their arms, for just a little while. Lets herself breathe in their presence, and the relief it brings.

She will face Ashnard, and she will be queen, and she is terrified.

But she has them, she thinks, face buried in Lucia's shoulder. She is not alone. Never alone. Not as long as they're with her.

"Ah, I just remembered, Princess," says Geoffrey as they break apart. "There are many others here who wish to see you...and one in particular who is quite eager."

"What?" Elincia blinks. "Who?"

"Ah, yes." Bastian taps the side of his nose. "If you would accompany me to the stables, fair lady."

Elincia shoots Lucia a questioning look, but she only smiles. She follows Geoffrey and Bastian through the castle gates and through the courtyard, through the stable gates and down the rows of stalls…

Elincia gasps. "Adrah!"

At the sound of her voice, the pegasus looks up and lets out a whinny. Elincia breaks into a run, nearly wrenching the stall gate open as she rushes to him. "Adrah, you're all right!"

"We weren't experienced in caring for a pegasus," says Geoffrey. "Though we did our best. General Renning had ordered him brought from the villa and to Delbray, and we've been looking after him ever since. He missed you terribly, though."

"And I you, Adrah," says Elincia, resting her face in his mane. He lets out a small nicker. "Thank you, Geoffrey."

Geoffrey shrugs. "All thanks should belong to your lord uncle. It was all his doing."

Lucia walks up alongside Elincia, her steps soft against the stable floor. "The four of us, and Adrah...it's almost like being back in the villa, isn't it?"

"Almost," Elincia whispers. She can nearly hear her uncle's voice, if she listens, and her father chiding him, and her mother laughing at them both. "Almost."

\---

"Are you certain about this, Elincia?" Lucia asks lowly. "We would think no less of you should you decide against it."

Elincia looks down at the armor arrayed on her bed, neatly lined up by Lucia's careful hand. Slowly, she leans down and picks up the breastplate, cradling in her hand. The soft ivory metal looks as delicate as a seashell, but the steel is stiff and unbreakable beneath her fingers.

"And Geoffrey would cease accosting me," Lucia adds, her voice dry. "He didn't want to even tell you we had your armor in our possession."

"I never thought I would even see this armor again," says Elincia. "Uncle had it fitted for me...over a year ago, now. He thought I would never wear it outside of practice. But…"

"We've kept it safe for you, as we did Adrah," says Lucia. "But it's up to you whether you wish to don it."

Heavy silence falls in the tent.

"I wish to," says Elincia at last. "I am tired of waiting behind while the people I love fight on my behalf...and die for it. I can only honor the sacrifices they have made...by following my heart, and doing what I know to be right. Being...being true to my heart, and living life as it dictates."

Lucia lets out a small laugh. "The number of times I heard Lord Renning speak those words…"

"I know. He wished for me to remember them always." Elincia's hands shake on the breastplate. "He wished for me to listen to the voice of my heart. And my heart tells me that it is time for me to cease cowering behind those stronger than me. It is time to use all that I have been taught. It is time that I fight to take back Crimea, with my own two hands."

"Then I will fight to aid you." Lucia walks over to stand beside her. "Shall we, then?"

"I can put on my own armor," says Elincia. "I am not the sort of princess who cannot dress herself, as well you know."

"I know," says Lucia, her voice soft and solemn. "But this is...a ceremony of sorts. A coming of age. The dressing of the queen before she enters battle. It seems...appropriate that I help you. I wish to help you."

"Very well," says Elincia. They work in silence as Lucia fastens the breastplate over Elincia's blouse, straps on gauntlets and greaves, as Elincia ties her hair up and rests the half-helmet on her brow. It's quiet, no words spoken between them, and although Lucia's touch is only professional, there is a certain intimacy to the ritual, something sacred. Lucia's fingers whisper over fabric and steel with the same delicacy as when she touches Elincia's skin, and the sensation somehow still sends chills down Elincia's spine.

Lucia tightens one last strap and steps back, admiring her handiwork for a moment before looking up to meet Elincia's eyes. She nods once, her face warm but eyes betraying her fear. Elincia nods back, sets her jaw, and steps out of the tent.

"Ah, such beauty!" Bastian claps his hands together as Elincia and Lucia appear. "Such a divine vision!"

Geoffrey's face is as stiff as a marble statue, but he manages a nod.

"Thank you, Bastian." Elincia pats her belt, rechecking the presence of her sword and staff. "I'm...I'm ready."

"I've prepared your pegasus, Your Highness," says Geoffrey. "Though I truly wish you would reconsider."

"This is the princess's decision, Geoffrey," says Lucia. "We can only respect it."

"I promise I won't do anything reckless," Elincia adds. "And I will follow my lord Ike's orders. But this is something I must do, Geoffrey. And though it pains me to give you orders, on this matter I must order you to allow me to do so."

"I know." Geoffrey sighs. "But it's a dreadful risk."

"Revolution comes with risk, dear friend," says Bastian jovially. "Your lord uncle felt much the same way about our dear lady. But there is one thing more Lord Renning left behind for you, Princess. Behold!" He draws a leather sheath from his back, and with a flourish, drags free a slim, sparkling blade.

Elincia stares. "Is that…"

"Merciful Amiti, the cherished weapon of First King Caradock, now the treasured blade of House Crimea. A weapon as powerful as it is beautiful, much like our fine princess." Bastian rests the slender blade across both his palms and holds it out, bowing low. "And now, Princess Elincia...it is yours."

"But...it was at rest in the treasure chamber," says Elincia slowly. "However did you…"

"All by Prince Renning's arrangement!" Bastian bows still lower. "Like your mount and armor, it was smuggled to the safety of Castle Delbray. While His Highness was adept with the blade, he always said sacred Amiti did not suit his tastes. He favored greatswords, as well you know."

"Yes…" says Elincia quietly. The brilliant-blue gem in Amiti's hilt sparkles in the sun, reminding her of Lucia's hair. "But do I really deserve…?"

"It is not a matter of deserving, Princess," says Bastian. "For I fear in the hands of any but the royal family, this sword becomes dull as a common twig. Ask General Geoffrey - he tried his best against a training dummy, but could not make even a dent in its wooden side."

Geoffrey turns red. "You said you wouldn't tell her!"

Elincia ignores him, reaching out a hand to hover over the silver blade. "Uncle...wanted me to have it?"

"He did, my lady." Bastian's voice drops a note. "On my honor, I swear it. Your uncle believed you were a worthy wielder of such a sacred weapon. He said it would suit you well."

"Very well," says Elincia softly, and takes Amiti by the hilt. It's light as a feather when she raises it, and feels warm and comfortable in her hand. "I shall use it to liberate this land...and then when all is safe again, I shall return it to its place of slumber. In the name of my parents, my uncle, and all who died so that I might reach this day...Amiti will shine again."

Bastian wipes a tear from his eye. "Ah, such lovely words! My heart sings to hear them at last!"

"Shall we, then?" Lucia nods towards the towering shape of the meeting tent. "Let's go get Adrah, and we'll meet with General Ike."

"Yes, let's. It's time." Elincia sheathes Amiti.

"Let us bring a beautiful dawn to war-ravaged Tellius!" Bastian lifts a hand. "Away!"

Lucia takes Elincia's hand. "Together, then. As we always shall be."

"Yes." Despite the fear churning in her gut, Elincia manages a smile. "Always."

\---

The battle for Fort Pinell is indeed brutal. Elincia knew battles would be chaotic, messy business, and she is not unused to the sight of blood - but it is terrifying nonetheless to be in the midst of one. Ike keeps her back from the front (a decision Elincia knows to be a practical one,) but Elincia is still forced to swerve out of the way of stray blades and arrows, relying on her own speed and Adrah's many years of experience to keep herself alive. Her staff is an aid, though - thanks to Adrah, Elincia is able to quickly swoop to the side of injured soldiers and heal them, and though she knows not what their fates would have been without her, it is enough to see them stand again, and live.

A few times, though, a Daein soldier faces Elincia, and Amiti falls, taking life with it. There is little time to dwell or reconsider - this is a war, and Elincia must live. She has promises to keep.

They press through wave after wave of black-armored soldiers, all Ashnard's most elite men - far stronger than the one Elincia killed back at the Gallia border. Elincia pants, wiping sweaty bangs off her forehead as she keeps up her efforts with the staff. She's barely managing to stay alive, it feels, the constant terror of death all around her, echoing in the clash of weapons and brays of horses. Still, her retainers and Ike are ever at her side, and their presence gives Elincia the courage not to turn and flee, even as the faces of every life she has taken and lost drift through her mind.

"That's Bertram, then?" Ike shouts, pointing with his sword towards the black-armored man perched on his horse in front of the fort gates.

"It should be," Soren calls back, tearing through the wings of a wyvern with a snap of his fingers. "Be careful. He's one of the Four Riders - a dangerous foe."

"Right." Ike nods. "Princess Elincia, I need you to cover for me. But stay back! Soren, Titania - with me!"

"We're behind you, Princess!" Lucia calls, Geoffrey and Bastian at her heels. Ike turns to race up the hill, Elincia swooping overhead.

General Bertram comes into clearer view as they approach the fortress. Between a black plumed helmet and a shaggy, deep green beard, his face is almost entirely covered. He turns at the sound of them, moving awkwardly, his body sloping as the horse turns.

"Perish…" the man hisses. "Perisssh…"

"Sorry, but I can't perish right now," says Ike dryly. "Got stuff to do."

"You are General Bertram?" Elincia calls, lifting Amiti and trying not to tremble. "Your men are overwhelmed by our forces. On behalf of Crimea, I ask now for your surrender. You will be treated fairly."

The man is staring at her - or at least, his face is turned towards her, his eyes impossible to see beneath the helmet. Suddenly, he staggers forward, a strange noise echoing in his throat, a sound Elincia has never heard from a human before, his body swaying loosely as if it is merely a corpse propped upon the horse's back.

"What are you?" Elincia manages, her hands shaking as she tugs on the reins, leaning back from the lumbering figure. Adrah leaps smartly backwards with a whinny. "What - what's wrong with you?"

"...lin...kill...me!" Bertram brings his sword around with a roar. "KILL ME!"

"You're completely mad!" Ike dives at the man, their swords crashing together. "Stay back, Princess! I don't think he can be reasoned with!"

Bertram screams, wordless and incoherent as he charges Ike. Wind magic whips into him from behind, and he whirls on Soren before one of Geoffrey's arrows catches his shoulder and Lucia rushes forward with sword held ready.

"Dear Ashera…" comes a weak whisper from behind Elincia, and she turns to see Bastian standing just beside her. His face is sheet-white, and his entire body is shaking - something Elincia has never once seen him do.

"Bastian?" Elincia leans down. "Are you all right? Do you need a staff?"

"I…" Bastian doesn't even seem to hear her, just staring forward. "I...how can this be?"

"Bast - "

"Elincia!" Ike shouts, staggering backwards and clutching at his arm. "We need healing! Now!"

"Coming!" Elincia arcs overhead, lifting her staff, and by the time Bertram falls, Ike's sword buried in his chest, Bastian's strange behavior has completely slipped from her mind. He makes one last gurgling sound before falling quiet.

"It's done." Ike sheathes his blade with a sigh, turning away from Bertram's body. "What a strange man. If he even was a man."

"Thank goodness." Elincia begins to dismount, but her legs don't seem to function, and she slides gracelessly from the saddle into the grass.

Lucia is at her side in an instant. "Are you all right, Your Highness?"

Elincia leans against her. "That was...difficult."

"I understand. One's first battle often is." Lucia strokes her hair. "It's all right now. Let's get you somewhere safe."

"Is everyone all right?" Elincia asks her. "Geoffrey, Bastian..."

"Right here," says Geoffrey, appearing over Lucia's shoulder. "And Bastian - Bastian?" His brow furrows with a frown. "Well, he was here a moment ago. I'm certain he's safe."

"Good." Elincia lets her eyes slide closed with a sigh. Bertram's screaming is still ringing in her ears. "I...I did it, Lucia."

Lucia presses her lips to the top of Elincia's head. "You did, Elincia. You did."

\---

Castle Crimea looks almost as it always has. The lawns are overgrown somewhat, but the garden's beautiful flowers, the ones Elincia's mother tended to with a careful eye and hand, still blossom. Elincia can see the figure of the central fountain, bubbling merrily as ever, and the rows of neat hedges leading up to the elevated front doors.

But endless rows of black-armored soldiers are in formation between the flowerbeds, and Elincia's parents are not there to greet her, and nothing is at all the same.

As they approach, a figure rises up from the hedge. A huge, hulking armored man, perched on a wyvern larger than any other Elincia has seen, its scales as gleaming and impenetrable as its master's armor as both fly towards them, and Elincia's blood turns to ice…

"Is...is that…" Elincia swoops forward, not hearing any of the cries from those gathered. The ice turns to fire, fear pulsing through her blood is replaced by rage, boiling in her bones, in her very marrow. "Ashnard…"

"Wh-what did you say?" Ike gasps beside her, and Elincia can hardly hear him through the rush of blood in her ears. _ "That _ is the king of Daein!?"

Ashnard chuckles, hands idly stroking his massive, towering sword (that sliced through her father's neck like it was butter, that shattered her mother's chest in less than a heartbeat) in both hands. "It's been a long time, Princess Crimea. You look quite different than you did the day that I cut your father and mother down like cattle...I can hardly believe you're the same little girl who did nothing but tremble and stare at me."

Elincia is too furious to find her breath, but words manage to tumble free regardless. "You...you craven - I've returned to see you defeated! I will no longer allow you to treat Crimea any way you please!"

Ashnard tosses his head back, laughing. "How brave and noble of you. However, you are not the one I seek."

He swoops back, and from the rise of his arm Elincia can see what is coming - she raises Amiti, and as Ashnard's blade swings towards her, she catches it against her own sword. It's like pushing against a freight train, and she screams from effort as she is knocked backwards, Adrah crying out along with her. Stars erupt in Elincia's eyes, and without looking she can tell her arm is broken - but she breathes, she tells herself as she clings to Adrah's neck. She's still breathing. She's still -

"Well, that was a better job than your parents, I'll admit," Ashnard cackles. Elincia can barely hear him through the rush of pain. "Still, all it will take is one more strike - but you are merely an insect, a weakling, a pesky little flea. I have bigger prey, far bigger…"

"Enough!" Ike shouts. He's run in front of Elincia, she can see dimly as she tries to sit up. "King Ashnard of Daein! Your treachery dies on my blade!"

Mist has ridden to Elincia's side, and with a wave of her staff, Elincia's arm rights itself.

"I'm not strong enough," Elincia whispers to her. Ike and Ashnard are still speaking, but she can hardly hear them. "I'm not…"

"You're plenty strong," says Mist firmly. "There's more to strength than waving weapons around, right?"

Elincia closes her eyes.

"Thanks to him, my parents are dead, too," Mist's voice drops as she lowers her staff. "So let's do what we can. Let's make sure everyone makes it home alive. Let's make sure he never hurts anyone again."

Elincia takes a deep breath as she opens her eyes again. "My lady Mist..."

"That man...he has no idea what real weakness is." Mist sets her jaw as she turns to face Ike. "Let's show him."

Ashnard has swooped back across the courtyard to wait before the castle doors. Ike turns to face them all. "Any of you whose arms remember what it is like to battle, step forth! I would take of your strength now! Crimean Liberation Army...move out!"

They charge.

And Ashnard falls, not with a bang, but with a whimper.

It is a brutal, bloody struggle. But eventually, the combined efforts of Ike and the others bring the monster to his knees, tumbling from his dragon into the dirt. He continues to put up a fight, but eventually, his injuries are severe enough that all he can do is lie back, bleeding out on the stone-tiled grounds of the castle where he murdered Elincia's family.

"Princess Elincia," says Ike, stepping back and sheathing Ragnell with a look of disgust on his face. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"She should," says Tibarn, shaking blood out of his feathers as he shifts back to his usual form. "It's the look of the thing. Makes her the rightful queen in the eyes of the many. The laguz in particular will be keen on it."

Elincia dismounts and steps forward, Amiti clasped in her hand. She can feel the army's eyes on her, watching as she walks to where Ashnard lies, slowly bleeding out and gasping for breath. Fighting on to the end.

"He would want me to do it," says Ike, folding his arms. "I'm the one who defeated him. I'm the one he wanted to challenge, the one he called an opponent. But there's more to strength than battle prowess. He'd never understand. It should be you, Elincia."

Indeed, a horror is dawning in Ashnard's eyes as he looks from Ike to Elincia. He struggles to move again, but with every limb broken or dismembered, his efforts are fruitless. Only a rasping noise comes from his ruined throat, his hands clenching on empty air.

"Perhaps this is then the greatest punishment I can give," says Elincia, raising Amiti above her head. "King Ashnard...die knowing you perished at the hands of one you called a weakling."

Elincia brings down the blade. It's over quickly.

Later, she wonders if perhaps she should have decapitated him entirely, the way he killed her father. It would have been poetic justice.

But no, Elincia thinks. Sometimes poetic justice is best reserved for poetry.

\---

Crimea begins to heal.

They made graves for King Ramon, Queen Celia, and Prince Renning, marble headstones lined up in the royal cemetery. The graves are empty - Elincia doesn't know what became of their real bodies, and suspects she doesn't want to - but it's okay. It's the symbol of the thing, she thinks, leaving a wreath of white roses behind.

"Are you ready, Elincia?" Lucia doesn't have to announce herself as she crosses the cemetery to where Elincia kneels.

"I fear I never will be," says Elincia quietly as she gets to her feet, dusting off her orange dress. It seemed right to be crowned in the outfit that she wore at the start of it all, as odd a choice as it might seem to the other nations. "But let us go, regardless."

They walk back to the castle together, the wind whipping their hair against the sky. It's a strange sensation, freedom. Elincia still doesn't feel accustomed to it.

"You're not alone," says Lucia gently. "You can lean on all of us, you know."

"I know." Elincia takes Lucia's hand. "Leaning on others...I have done it for so long, after all."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed," says Elincia softly. "But I wish...to grow stronger. I must grow stronger. If Crimea is to be strong...so too must be her queen. I will take the path of peace...but I must have steel in my bones if I am to carry out all that I wish to. Peace on all of Tellius, unity with Gallia and Pheonicis...there will be near-constant opposition."

"And we'll face it all," says Lucia. "Your father had his detractors as well, you know. And he never let that stop him."

"I know." Elincia swallows down the lump in her throat. "I will...honor his legacy."

"It is already beginning," Lucia watches the sky overhead as they approach the castle doors. "The land King Ramon dreamed of...you are already building it. And I know you will continue to."

Lucia is beautiful in the morning light, Elincia thinks idly. She is always beautiful, but in the last months, it seems as if a sort of weight has lifted from her. She looks free, as uninhibited as the blue that tumbles over her shoulders and down her back, and it is the loveliest sight Elincia has ever seen.

"You'll be at my side, won't you?" Elincia swallows. "I mean, I know you will, but…"

"I always shall be," says Lucia, turning to face her. "Always, Elincia. I won't break my vow."

"I understand." Elincia steps closer to her. "I...love you, you know. Dearly."

"And I you," says Lucia softly. There is something indescribable in her eyes as she brushes Elincia's hair back from her eyes. A common gesture, one she has done a thousand times...but a precious one nonetheless.

"With you at my side," Elincia says, "I truly do feel as if I...as if I can do this."

"Good." Lucia's smile is enough to warm even those last cold recesses lurking in Elincia's heart. "Because you can."

"I don't feel as if I'll ever be ready," Elincia confesses. "But...but nonetheless, with your belief in me…"

Lucia brings Elincia's hand to her lips and kisses it. No more words are spoken between them, but none need to be.

And so, Elincia is crowned. Despite all her fear and apprehension...the ceremonial crown rests against her brow (only briefly before it is returned to the treasure chamber,) she makes a speech from the castle balcony, and the reception begins. It is all a blur, a swirl of color and people and noise, too dizzying to form a clear memory of events.

A row of people wishes to greet her, and Elincia focuses on her manners, bowing and giving thanks to the endless parade. The celebration is formal and dignified, as fitting of a coronation, and try as Elincia might, she cannot find familiar faces in the crowd. She catches a glimpse of Titania, and Oscar appears to be trying to talk Kieran out of eating an entire pork pie in one bite - but the rest of the Greil Mercenaries are nowhere to be seen, most likely having slipped off somewhere, which Elincia supposes is unsurprising. Her own retainers are busy with security, and Elincia stands in a crowd, still alone, feeling exhausted enough that the gentlest nudge would sent her crumbling.

"Queen Elincia?"

Elincia turns to the voice, automatic greeting dying on her lips. "Ah - Duke Persis?"

Sephiran bows. "I wished to extend my congratulations."

"They are gratefully accepted." Elincia curtsies. "Thank you."

"The apostle sends her heartfelt congratulations as well," Sephiran continues. "She regrets that she could not be here today, and has sent me to serve as her emissary."

"Your presence is much appreciated, regardless."

Sephiran swirls his drink as he surveys the crowd. "It seems many of your allies have already departed."

Elincia manages a smile. "My lord Ike and most of his men...are not much for parties, I'm afraid."

"That is certainly true." Sephiran smiles softly, as if thinking of an old joke. "The apostle speaks highly of you, Your Majesty. She holds lofty hopes for you, but believes you are capable of fulfilling them."

Elincia's throat feels dry. "Tru...truly? I...I only hope that her trust is not misplaced."

"Hm...on that note, I did want to ask a few questions of you myself, Queen Elincia."

"I will strive to answer as best I can."

Sephiran turns back to face her. "What kind of land will you make of Crimea?"

Elincia has answered that question more times than she can count in the past year. "A land that can exist in harmony with the rest of the continent, laguz and beorc nations alike. A land of peace, and equality. As my father wished, I too desire."

"I see." Sephiran sips his drink. "A beautiful dream."

"I know it is a lofty one, but I intend to do all I can to achieve it."

"No...it is a lovely dream, indeed," says Sephiran, still smiling that peaceful smile. "Though you know as well as I that it won't be an easy path."

"My role as queen is not to take easy paths. It is to take the correct ones."

"Too true, too true! An admirable sentiment."

"I believe my goals are achievable, if difficult." Elincia folds her hands. "I believe that, in its truest heart...mankind is not inherently evil. The beorc and the laguz...they can work in tandem, for the benefit of us all. War is not all this land is destined for."

"I see." Sephiran's smile has faded. "You truly believe that what man desires is a peaceful existence? Even after all you have endured...all that Crimea has endured?"

"Yes. Many men are cowardly and cruel, but…" Elincia watches the crowd. Titania is laughing with General Taqio. "But I have been shown such kindness, such compassion, by men from so many nations. The Greil Mercenaries, King Caineghis and his retainers, you and the apostle, King Tibarn and the heron royals...they have supported me to the end, asking only for a promise of peace in exchange. Man is not evil, nor is it good. The world is a far more complex place than that. For those glimmers of goodness...I know would endure all the bad, again and again, if only to see the kindness of those I love once more."

Sephiran nods slowly. "You are a fascinating person, Queen Elincia."

"A-am I?" Elincia feels her face heat. "No, not really…"

"You are much like your father...and your mother...and your uncle, all in one. And yet you are not merely their ideals given form. You are your own person." Sephiran sets his still-full drink down on a tray. "Truly fascinating. I wonder at what future you will create."

"I wonder that, myself."

"We shall see, won't we?" Sephiran smiles faintly. "Now, I must sample the cuisine. Apostle Sanaki insisted I describe Crimean pastry to her, in great detail. Until we again meet, Queen Crimea."

"And you, Your Grace." Elincia curtsies as Sephiran slips away into the crowd.

"A toast!" comes a booming voice, and Elincia turns to see Kieran standing by the drink station, crystal goblet raised above his head, face as red as his doublet. "A toast - three huzzahs to our new queen! To Elincia Ridell Crimea!"

Despite the rather tipsy nature of the proposal, the room cheers in response, glasses and plates lifted, and Elincia feels her own face heat.

_ "To Elincia Ridell Crimea! Long live the Queen!" _

They all believe in her, Elincia thinks as her fingers curl in her skirt. They all depend on her. They are all counting on her.

Elincia is no longer the stray, lost princess. Now, she is the queen of Crimea.

Elincia only hopes she is up to the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elincia's pegasus is named after Nyna's ancestor, Adrah.


	2. queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue is adapted from the RD extended script (as translated on serenesforest) but this largely just uses the localized standard script.

Queen Elincia's days are filled with meetings, with planning and politics, with endless paperwork and the bickering of noblemen unable to see past their next source of gold. Elincia is certain she is making mistakes aplenty. She has no guidance, no direction save her own dedication, and while King Caineghis and Apostle Sanaki have granted her great support, they cannot fly to her side at every hint of crisis. It is an endless battle, one Elincia is forced to fight day in and day out, and although she knew being queen would be difficult, she had not expected so much of the difficulty to stem from her own people. The nobles are displeased by her every move - the Gallian peace accord and the handing of Daein to Begnion both lead to weeks of fighting, endless barbs and outright protests hurled at Elincia as though they are arrows and spears, ones she cannot retaliate against but can only stand bravely through.

Still, an uneasy peace rests over the continent, and even as the nobles hamper it, Crimea makes slow progress forward. Reconstruction continues with the aid of Gallian travelers, and many villages express their public support for the Gallian peace movement in gratitude. Relations with the other nations appear solid, and no more war glimmers on the horizon for Crimea despite the unending tensions between Begnion and the laguz.

When Elincia has a spare moment, she trains. Training sword in hand, she and Lucia meet in the gardens, practicing for hours until Elincia can hardly move anymore. But she won't falter, Elincia vows as she grips the handle of her wooden blade. Perhaps Tellius is at peace - but Elincia is not fool enough to assume there are no daggers in the night aimed at her throat.

Elincia is not alone, though, and that fact is what keeps her motivated to brave those daggers. Bastian is always seated at her right hand in meetings (the way he once was with Uncle Renning, Elincia thinks with a stab of dulled pain) and manages to keep the atmosphere light and casual while still creating an impenetrable wall of defense around Elincia. No lord present can outwit him, and if he approves of Elincia's plans, then there is little anyone can do but agree, if begrudgingly. Lucia sits at Elincia's left, and while she volunteers little, as fitting of her station as the queen's personal guard (lady she might be, but not enough of one for them) her mere presence gives Elincia the ability to open her mouth even when dozens of cold eyes are glaring at hers. Geoffrey, as the new commander of the Crimean Royal Knights, is rarely present at diplomatic affairs but patrols and protects Crimea with dogged determination. Many of his men are those who fought alongside Elincia to liberate Crimea, and are irreplaceably trustworthy. In addition to the knights, Lethe and Mordecai remain in Crimea, often traveling to help with the reconstruction of villages or staying in the castle to assist Elincia with diplomacy with the laguz countries. Despite all of Elincia's misgivings, she knows she is safe.

Ike and the Greil Mercenaries are invaluable assistance as well. Titania, Oscar, Rhys, and Mist blend themselves easily in with the royal court, always proper and respectful but managing to win over friends with an easy demeanor and little haughtiness. Ike is much the opposite. He sits on Bastian's other side at meetings, contributing little beyond harsh glares, but his very presence somehow makes the nobility sit up straighter - and certainly behave better. As the hero of Crimea, Ike's mere presence is a power. The nobility is conflicted about paying peerage to a man of unknown descent whose title was only bestowed in the last year, but there is little they won't do for power, and many of the lords make gibbering idiots of themselves trying desperately to earn Ike's approving grunt and nod (a gift rarely bestowed on anyone save Elincia and her retainers.) Soren refuses to be a part of such meetings, but Ike sometimes reports to Elincia with a sheet of parchment outlining a picture-perfect strategy, and so Elincia knows the strategist is also contributing, in his own way. Elincia knows the Greil Mercenaries do not wish to stay in Melior, will not remain at her side forever, and she is grateful for every moment they are with her, every kind word from Titania, every hug from Mist.

Elincia must portray strength. She must not let anyone - friend or foe - see her falter. She stops wearing the dresses she favored as a child, instead choosing formal dress armor, much like the sort of thing her uncle wore to meetings. Amiti is returned to its chamber, but Elincia is never without a sword at her side. She walks to her throne each morning with armor in place and head held high, hair bound back over a ceremonial headpiece, and tries to feel as strong as the armor makes her look. And it works, sometimes. She is stronger than she was. Ashnard was correct - she is no longer the same girl who stared up at him and trembled. She is no longer the girl who cowered behind her uncle and friends. She is strong now. She must be strong.

Still, Elincia can feel specters clinging to her as she walks the halls, rumors that drift to her ears despite Bastian's best efforts to halt them. _ Stubborn like her uncle, but not half as strong. Lacks the royal manner of her mother. Half the diplomatic talent of her father. Hides behind the Hero of Crimea and the beastfolk, can't do her own dirty work. All that swordplay - not becoming of a queen. _

The contradictory nature of many of the whispers does not dull their sting.

Still, as months turn to years, Elincia braves it all. She must.

It is for Crimea's sake as much as her own.

\---

There is joy in her life, though. Elincia doesn't mean to complain. There is joy, in great spades.

"That was well done, Your Majesty," Lucia pants, carding her fingers through her hair as she lets her wooden sword fall into the grass. "You've gotten much stronger."

"Have I?" Elincia stretches with a sigh, shoulders aching. "I hope so. I've certainly worked for it."

"That you have." Lucia's eyes sparkle as she wipes a smear of dirt from Elincia's cheek with her thumb. "You learned a great deal with the Greil Mercenaries, and you're now gaining the physical strength to best put it into practice."

Elincia rests her hand over Lucia's on her face. "Thanks to you."

"No, the credit rests with the hardworking pupil." But Lucia is smiling.

"I feel bad taking up so much of your time like this," says Elincia as she lowers her hand. "But I'm afraid Geoffrey refuses to land a single blow against me, and that's no good at all. And Bastian's useless with any blade larger than a stiletto, and I've already asked so much of my lord Ike and the others…"

"No, it isn't any trouble," says Lucia. "My job is to guard you, isn't it? We're in the same place during these lessons, so I'm just doing my job."

"Mmm." A gentle breeze rolls through the courtyard, and Elincia watches Lucia's hair flutter against it. 

Lucia's brow furrows. "Elincia?"

"Merely...distracted," says Elincia quietly. "You're quite distracting."

Lucia blinks. "Am I?"

"I…" The impropriety of what she just let slip hits Elincia in a wave, and she feels her face go bright red. "I merely…"

"Are you all right, Elincia? Are you overheated?" Lucia rests the back of her hand against Elincia's forehead. It's cool, and somehow the contrast of it makes Elincia's face burn more. "Goodness, you're warm. Let's go back to your room, all right?"

"All right." Face still burning, Elincia trails after Lucia back into the castle, walking familiar stairs up to her chambers. Still the chambers of a king's child. Her father's royal chambers are a place she can barely stand to set foot in, much less retire. They've cleaned them up, stripped out the furniture. But Elincia can't imagine sleeping in the room where her parents died.

Lucia shuts the door to Elincia's bedroom with a careful hand, and then turns to Elincia, who flushes further as Lucia's fingers make quick work of Elincia's headpiece and set it aside. Cool air hits Elincia's face in its absence, and she can't suppress a sigh.

"There you are," says Lucia. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Elincia unstraps her pauldrons and cape, setting them aside. Even as she works, she watches Lucia, whose hair is still streaming down her back, shifting as she bends to put the headpiece away on a table.

Elincia feels like her heart is resting in her throat. Aside from quiet, idle thoughts and dreams she has never spoken of...well, there was a time, back at the villa, when the words would already rest on her lips, with no reason to hesitate in speaking them. But now, with all that has happened, all that will happen…

What does it matter, anyway? She's faced the Mad King, she's the queen of Crimea...why would she be afraid now?

Elincia sits down on the foot of her bed, face burning again.

"Elincia?" Lucia has turned back to face her, her pretty face laced with concern as she sits down on the bed next to Elincia. "Are you certain you're all right? You seem awfully quiet."

"Lucia," says Elincia quietly. "I...ah…"

"What is it?"

"Can I...tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I…" Elincia takes a deep breath. "Lucia, I...you know that I love you."

"Of course. And I you."

"I was wondering...if…" Elincia plays with her hands on her lap. "If that love, ah...could it...could it be a different sort, from the love between friends?"

The words are clumsy and awkward, and Elincia flinches at the sound of them. But Lucia's eyes have widened, her mouth falling open slightly, and Elincia knows they were understood even if she knows not what impact they had.

For a long moment, Lucia only stares at her.

Elincia's fingers clench. "Lucia?"

"Ah…" Lucia blinks rapidly. "I...Elincia, are you asking…?"

"I know...I know there are those who won't approve. But - but I care little about that, and…" Elincia sucks down another deep breath and holds it a moment, trying to steady herself. "And I do not wish to...I do not wish to hide my feelings any longer. I never wish to be parted from you again, Lucia. When we were separated, I...I lost a part of myself, one I couldn't find again until I saw you at the Great Bridge. And...and Lucia, I…"

Lucia is still staring at her.

"I...I do love you, dearly. But not in the same way that I love Geoffrey, or Bastian, or anyone else." Elincia spreads her hands flat on her lap. "I...I fear I recall not the proper way to request courtship of a lady, it has slipped my mind, but…but would you allow me to court you?"

"Allow you?" A faint smile is twitching at the corners of Lucia's lips, one that makes Elincia's heart lift. "Elincia, I...it would be my honor."

"You truly mean it?"

"I do." Lucia's hand shakes as she reaches out and rests it over Elincia's. "I...nothing would make me happier. I...I told you that when you had been lost, my world went dark. But the light returned with you, and...I do love you dearly, Elincia."

Quiet falls. Neither woman can think of any more words to say, any that need saying.

Elincia leans forward slightly, looking up at Lucia in a wordless question. Lucia understands, her cheeks coloring slightly, but then she leans down, and Elincia learns that Lucia kisses as steadily as she does everything, a strong, unyielding, beautiful love.

Yes, there is joy. A powerful, colorful joy, and it is enough to ward off even the harshest of grays.

\---

"At long last, today's meetings are over," Elincia sighs as she steps into her bedchamber, taking off her pauldrons and cloak to rest them on their stand. "It took all my effort just to free up this evening."

"You needn't go to such trouble," says Lucia, closing her book as she stands up from the table in the corner. 

"I wanted to have some time just for you," says Elincia, stepping closer and curling her fingers along Lucia's chin. "It's a special day, after all."

"So it is."

"Happy birthday," Elincia says, her voice quiet despite Lucia being the only other person in the room. "And to many more."

"Thank you." Lucia kisses her forehead. "It is a happy one, indeed."

"Are you enjoying being three years older than me for two months?"

Lucia laughs. "Truth be told, I'm more proud of being two years older than Geoffrey for six."

"You always did give him such a hard time about that." Elincia smiles at the memory. "It did so rile him up."

Lucia shrugs. "What doesn't?"

"Well, I did not come here to talk of Geoffrey." Elincia reaches into her pocket. "I have something for you. It's nothing much, I'm afraid…"

"Nonsense. I'm sure it's wonderful." Lucia takes the small bag. "Shall I open it now?"

"Yes, please."

Lucia tugs open the bag's ribbon ties with gentle reverence, and tips the contents carefully into her hand. "Ah...it's lovely."

"I thought you would like it. I saw it in the market some weeks back, and thought of you."

Lucia tilts her hand, watching the gold shimmer in the light of the wall sconces. The necklace is simple, a thick golden chain set with a small, teardrop-shaped violet gem. "I do. Whenever did you make it out to the market?"

"Bastian," says Elincia. "He was at my side the whole time, so don't worry."

"Well, you're safe before me, so I'm not worried." Lucia leans down to kiss Elincia. "Thank you. I shall wear it always."

"You needn't do that."

"But I wish to." 

"Then shall I put it on?" Elincia lifts the necklace out of Lucia's hands and reaches around to clasp it at the nape of her neck, her fingertips against Lucia's skin sending the faintest thrill through her. "There." She steps back. "It suits you."

Lucia rests a hand against the gem at her neck. "Of course it does. It is my lady's token."

Elincia giggles. "Your lady?"

"Is that so very strange? I'm certain I've called you such before."

"It feels different now, though. I like it."

"Hm." Lucia takes one of Elincia's hands, idly pressing a kiss to each fingertip. Elincia watches her, feeling her stomach swoop with each contact.

To think she ever lived her life without this.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Elincia says at last, barely hearing herself over the beat of her heart in her ears. "It is your choice."

"Hm." Lucia wraps her arms around Elincia's waist, tugging her close. "I can think of a few things."

Warmth, Elincia thinks as their lips meet. Warmth, light, happiness, home, love. 

Elincia doesn't know if she deserves it, or how long it might last, but she will cherish it all the same.

\---

Before long, three years have elapsed since the conclusion of the Mad King's War, and Daein at last has a new king.

Bastian's cape flutters in the wind as he looks out at the palace road. "Ah, a beautiful day for travel! The sun, the sky, the sparrows...all unite in a beautiful symphony! A chorus, serenading our Majesty and her benevolence."

"Yes, it's a nice day," Lucia sighs.

"The land of Daein cannot be half so lovely! Still, Count Bastian goes where he is needed." Bastian shakes his head as he turns back to face where Elincia, Lucia, and Geoffrey wait for him. "I will be gone for quite awhile, Your Majesty. I fear much calls me. But worry not! My thoughts are ever with you, and I know you will do well in my absence!"

"Yes." Elincia forces a smile. "I know you'll be an excellent envoy, Bastian."

"Ah, only the best!" Bastian bows with a flourish. He's being even more theatrical than usual, and Elincia knows it's for her sake. He's not as unreadable as he wishes for her to believe.

And now he's leaving. First Ike and the others had departed with barely a word of farewell, and now him...

"I still don't like this," Geoffrey grouses. "I don't trust the court. Without you here, I worry for the queen's sake."

"No need for such sour faces! You and Lady Lucia will guard the queen most adeptly." Bastian laughs. "I did not expect such a somber farewell. Perhaps I am more adored than I thought previous!"

"You'll be all right, won't you, Bastian?" Elincia asks quietly. "I merely…"

"Worry not, my dear Majesty." Bastian rests a hand on her shoulder, his face softening. "It will all be fine. You'll see. I shall return to you in a mere few fortnights, and I am certain I will be returning to a Crimea even more splendid than the one I depart."

_ But why? _ Elincia wants to ask. _ Why you? There are other diplomats. Why are you leaving me? _

"And we need to know what's going on in Daein," Lucia adds. "Tiresome though he might be, Bastian's shrewd and trustworthy."

"I shall accept the compliment and discard the barb!" Bastian trills. "But Lady Lucia speaks truth. A new king, rising the banner of war, while a young hero leads him forward...it reminds one of our queen most dear and her valiant lord Ike, don't you think? And I, personally, believe lightning can never strike the same land twice, much less so quickly. There's something rotten at the core of Daein's reconstruction...and as a loyal watchdog, I intend to sniff it out."

"You're correct," says Elincia lowly.

Bastian's face grows grave. "And drifting rumors of that ebony-clad warrior...I cannot leave such a thread to chance, flimsy though it might be. If the Black Knight still walks this mortal plane...I must confirm it myself. And it is best that all of these suspicions be kept...quiet. Out of the hands of others."

There's something odd about Bastian's eyes, Elincia notes. Something he is still hiding, something about Daein. Bastian has his secrets, and Elincia knows that well. But she trusts him. And if this is what he thinks best, then…

Still, without him there, there will be no shield from the barbs of her political foes.

"Ah, time continues her ever-vigilant watch, and daylight escapes us!" Bastian shakes his head. "I fear I can tally no longer - I must away."

"Right." Elincia pushes back tears, a skill she's been forced to master in the last four years. "I...I'll see you soon, Bastian."

"That's the spirit!" Bastian bows over her hand, then salutes Geoffrey and Lucia before turning to his horse, swinging himself up into the saddle. "Dear queen, fair Lucia, brave Geoffrey...we will soon meet again. And now - to Daein! I away!" He thunders off down the road, hair and cape flung by the wind, and Elincia watches him until there is not even a dot left on the horizon.

"He'll be fine," says Lucia, taking her hand. "That man's far too slippery for any ill to befall him."

"She's quite right." Geoffrey rests a hand on Elincia's shoulder. "We've no need to worry."

"I know." Elincia takes a deep breath. "I know."

(She has plenty need to worry.)

\---

Elincia flies through the skies over Melior, her hands clenched into fists, her stomach and heart burning.

_ Lady Lucia! Please refrain from speaking if you have not been directly addressed. Your familiarity with the queen does not grant you a seat in the royal assembly. Although you may share the bed of Her Majesty the queen, kindly remember your place! _

Unnecessarily cruel. Terribly rude and uncouth. But Elincia had already felt so off-center, so weak, she hadn't given a word of admonishment…Lucia is a lady, a countess, and there's no cause to speak to her that way, and Elincia should have said something...at the same time, it wouldn't do for the queen to favor anyone…

_ "It's all right," Lucia had said softly, after the meeting ended. Geoffrey had stormed out in a rage, likely to the training yard. "I don't mind what those cowards say. I'm ashamed of nothing." _

_ Elincia held Lucia's hands in her own. "Still, I'm…" _

_ "Don't apologize," Lucia had whispered, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm needed elsewhere, but we'll talk later, all right? I don't mind. I honestly don't." _

And Lucia doesn't mind, Elincia's certain of it. Lucia always shrugs and ignores the cruel comments of those around her. Unlike Elincia.

Elincia truly feels unqualified, even moreso than she has the last three years. With Bastian away, she is utterly incapable. It's embarrassing, and shameful.

She's not ashamed of Lucia. She never could be. She's only ashamed of her own weakness.

"Queen Elincia…" Next to her, Marcia frowns, leaning over the neck of her pegasus. "What the heck is going on over there?"

"Hm?" Elincia squints in the direction of Marcia's finger, and gasps at the sight of glimmering white wings. "That's - Princess Leanne! Marcia, quickly!"

\---

Elincia's welcoming of Princess Leanne and her retainer Nealuchi sends another ripple of anger through the nobility. And with that anger, the last flame is lit, and rebellion begins to spark.

"I was aware of the consequences," says Elincia slowly as she watches Geoffrey lead Nephenee and Brom from her throne room, the dire news they brought still hanging in the room like a cloud. "But I could not sit by and let innocent friends come to harm. I...I failed. I have failed."

"It isn't over yet," says Lucia. "I'll see what I can find in Felirae."

"And I will continue to search for Sir Ike...though I fear it may be a futile one." Elincia's hands tense on the velvet of the throne. "I don't like any of this, Lucia. I had no idea things were this bad...but perhaps I merely refused to see it."

"I wouldn't say that," says Lucia. "You always see the best in others. It is what drew me to you. One of many things." She kisses Elincia's forehead. "Don't beat yourself up, all right?"

"How can I not?" Elincia whispers. "Rebellion...Crimea is crumbing from within. Such a thing never happened in all the time my father reigned. How have I already failed?"

"Your father's situation was different from yours, wasn't it?" Lucia stands up straight. "I'm going to go gather my men...but I'll be back to say farewell before I depart."

"Then I should waste no further time, and send Marcia to search for Sir Ike." Elincia gets to her feet. "Do only bring our most trusted allies on this mission, all right? I don't know how deep this corruption runs."

"Don't worry. Only the best." Lucia smiles before she turns to leave the throne room.

The horrible, crawling feeling in Elincia's stomach won't leave her. Still, when Lucia meets Elincia again in their chambers, she is smiling, and Elincia strives to smile too.

"I'll be bringing Brom, Nephenee, and a friend of hers," says Lucia as she packs her bag. "As well as Sir Mordecai and Lady Lethe, who kindly volunteered...and Princess Leanne and Sir Nealuchi."

"Leanne and Nealuchi?" Elincia blinks. "I heard nothing of this."

"Well, it proved too difficult to say no them." Lucia shakes her head. "The Serenes princess is every bit as stubborn as her brother, I fear. I'll strive to protect them."

"Very well." Elincia walks around behind Lucia. "Hold still a moment, would you?"

"What?" Lucia obliges as Elincia's fingers unfold her collar. "Your Majesty…?"

"Okay…" Elincia finishes her stitching and steps back. "All finished."

"What are you doing?" Lucia asks as Elincia returns to her side.

"Don't worry about it." Elincia smiles, stowing her sewing kit away in her pocket. "It's a secret."

"Aha! That was a needle and thread, wasn't it?!" Lucia's eyes narrow, though her tone is teasing. "Did you just sew something into my collar?"

"It's a good-luck charm," says Elincia. "My mother collected many such talismans - tokens of fortune. To keep you safe while you're away. So you'll come back to me in one piece."

Lucia's eyes soften. "Elincia…"

Elincia takes her hands. "Be careful out there. I'll be praying for you."

"Thanks." Lucia leans down. "I'll be back with good news. I promise."

They kiss, afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows and bathing them in warmth, but as Lucia steps back, bows, and departs, Elincia feels as if that warmth has faded, leaving her hollow and cold.

\---

Lucia returns, but not with good news. Instead it is with news of open rebellion, gaining in strength. And at the reveal of his plans, Duke Ludveck announces open war. Elincia has no choice but to give the command she never thought she would, one her father never had to, authorizing military force against the rebel army. Against her own people. Both Lucia and Geoffrey depart to begin planning and marshaling the forces - before the rebellion can spread to more people, and bring more despair in its wake.

Words nearly forgotten nudge at the back of Elincia's mind as she gives orders to prepare for battle, and with the memory, shame curls in her stomach.

_ A world entirely devoid of violence and war. Is such a thing even possible to strive for? _

_ You truly believe that what man desires is a peaceful existence? Even after all you have endured...all that Crimea has endured? _

With Crimea itself turning against her, Elincia can't bring herself to answer those voices, even as they drum insistently at her consciousness, a constant scolding she cannot shake. She has not yet lost hope, but peace feels further from her grasp than ever before, slipping through her fingers. 

Elincia had thought war would end with Ashnard's fall. How could she have been so naive, such a fool?

And to top it all off, despite Marcia's best efforts, Ike is still nowhere to be found.

"Princess Leanne," says Elincia, smiling even as her heart buckles. "Please try to keep your spirits high. I assure you, we will continue to investigate Sir Ike's whereabouts."

Leanne clears her throat. "Th...thank you."

"Oh!" Elincia blinks. "You...spoke?"

"Quite a shock, yes?" Nealuchi's eyes glimmer. "My lady has been studying your language, which we often call modern speech."

"That's wonderful!" Elincia's smile feels plastered to her face. "It's hard enough visiting a strange land, let alone learning the language."

Leanne shakes her head. "Me…not big…no pr-problem. Elincia-queen has tr-trouble…heart."

"Whatever do you mean? I'm - "

Leanne only stares at Elincia, green eyes wide and soft. Understanding.

"Ah…" Elincia draws her hands close against her chest. "I'd forgotten…the heron tribe can peer into the heart. I can't hide the pain I'm feeling…at least not from you, Princess Leanne."

"Queen… El…Elincia." Leanne smiles faintly. There's a gentle, warm aura coming from her. A soft ray of light, and beneath it, Elincia feels herself being stripped bare, her long-held defenses crumbling to nothing

"…Why does this happen?!" Elincia gasps out, her body shaking as her armor is peeled away, piece by broken piece, leaving behind nothing but the bare, wounded expanse of herself. "My people fight, brother against brother…and no matter what I do, I can't stop it! I'm a miserable failure. I just want to crawl into a cave somewhere. How can anyone believe in me now?"

Her legs give way beneath her, and Elincia falls like her father did, her knees landing hard against the stone floor as she slumps at Leanne's feet, hands cradled against her chest, trying to shield herself against the rush of unfettered pain.

"I never asked for any of this…" Elincia gasps out as tears leak down her face. "I never wanted to be queen!"

Leanne's hand rests atop Elincia's head. She says something soft, and Elincia can't understand it, but the tone is unmistakably gentle.

"I can't…" Elincia leans forward into Leanne's embrace, resting her head against her midriff. "I can't do it anymore…"

"My lady says she is here for you," says Nealuchi gently, from what sounds like a long way away. "And I am as well, Queen Elincia. We all are."

Elincia hiccups, leaning against Leanne.

She hasn't cried since Crimea was restored. Now, though, the tears won't seem to cease.

Leanne is humming something, soft and gentle, a tone that feels dimly familiar, as she strokes Elincia's hair. Warmth feels as though it is seeping into Elincia's cold, hardened bones, and the pain eases, only slightly, splinters instead of daggers.

"A galdr of soothing," says Nealuchi. "To ease weary souls."

The song continues, weaving Elincia in its melody, and with its beckoning call, sleep claims her.

\---

The sun shines down on a farewell, far too bright to accompany the stormclouds that seem to have consumed Elincia's heart for several days.

The last time Elincia was sent away from the palace, she lost everything with it. It's hard for her not to feel like it's happening again.

"There's no need to look so somber." Lucia's smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here to face Ludveck alone," says Elincia quietly.

"Well, I've plenty of men with me. Hardly alone."

"Still…"

"You'll be safe at Fort Alpea. That's what matters. It will all be fine, Elincia. You'll see." Lucia squeezes Elincia's hands. "Geoffrey will make short work of those rebels - but Ludveck's a crafty one. I'll rest all the better knowing you're safely out of his hands."

Elincia nods, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"All of you, guard Her Majesty well," says Lucia as she turns to face Elincia's small squad. "I think it unlikely you will face any danger at Fort Alpea, but preparation never hurts."

"You've no cause for worry, Lady Lucia," says Lethe. "We'll protect the queen."

Nephenee nods from beneath her heavy helmet, and Heather winks and salutes. Leanne is hovering close by, concern easily hidden beneath her smile. Elincia still feels humiliated about breaking down in front of her, but the heron princess has made no mention of that scene.

"Then we'll depart, I suppose," says Elincia at last. She still hasn't released Lucia's hands.

Lucia bends down. "Not for long. When we see one another again, Ludveck will be in irons, and all of us safe."

"Do be careful," Elincia whispers against her lips.

"Of course. I promised, Elincia. I will always take the path that allows me to continue living at your side."

"I'm holding you to it," says Elincia.

"Don't worry. I'll look after my life, and I'll be back with you soon." Lucia draws back. "Farewell. Travel safely."

There's a chorus of assent from the gathered men, and Elincia walks to Adrah, climbing up onto his back. At her side, Amiti hangs once more. She'd taken it from the treasure room, on an impulse she'd been unable to suppress.

Elincia would give anything for blood not to soak its blade again. And yet, such a dream now feels truly unattainable.

"We're off!" Lethe gestures to the gathered men, and they begin their march down the winding word to the safety of Fort Alpea. Elincia turns in the saddle, watches Lucia and Crimea Castle disappear behind her, and despite all the words of comfort, can't shake the leaden weight that has formed in her stomach.

\---

The bundle of bright blue in Elincia's hand feels as though it weighs a thousand stone, and yet it is light as air. Shining and beautiful, but at the same time a horrible, twisted offering. Elincia stares at it, willing it to be anything else, and yet it stubbornly refuses.

How many times has she run her fingers through this very hair? Watched it stream in the wind, curl on the grass, fan out over shoulders and pillows…and now it is severed, the only thing she can cling to, a thoroughly inadequate substitute for the smiling face of the woman it once belonged to.

This is Elincia's fault, and she can't shake that knowledge. All she can hope is that this bundle of hair is all Lucia has lost.

She cannot give up, Elincia thinks as her fingers curl around the skein of brightest blue, the softness of it sending another jolt through her heart. She cannot. She will fight, and she will defeat Ludveck's approaching men, and she'll get Lucia's location out of him, and she'll save her. Somehow, she will. She has to. She cannot bear to contemplate the alternative.

Elincia tucks Lucia's hair into her belt and walks out to face battle. The others are assembled already, taking battle positions.

"Lots of 'em, Your Majesty," Haar calls as he swoops down towards her. "Lost count after the first hundred."

"All right." Elincia takes a deep breath as she climbs onto Adrah's back. "Thank you. Is everyone assembled?"

"Let me do one last sweep." There's no slouch to Haar's posture as he swoops off across the battlements, and the unfamiliar sight sends another wave of fear through Elincia, cold and tingling in her fingertips. The odds must truly be dire.

Leanne flutters up beside her, Nealuchi flapping along at her feet. "Elincia-queen...ready?"

"…The battle will begin soon," says Elincia quietly. "I want both of you to promise me that you will fall back if in danger. Understood?"

"Fall back, Your Majesty?" Nealuchi winks. "No one can hold a candle to the speed at which the raven tribe retreats."

Elincia manages a weak smile. "That's a relief."

"No retreat!" Leanne glares at Nealuchi. "Stay, help Elincia-queen!"

"If the rebel army reaches us, I will be unable to protect you from them," says Elincia. "I know you do not wish it, but I wish for you to survive. I could never forgive myself if you lost your life for my sake."

"Oh…" Leanne's posture appears to droop. "I...I understand."

"Good."

"Understand...how Elincia-queen feel. Elincia-queen feel...weak?" Leanne takes a deep breath, apparently searching for words. "Times when Leanne feel weak too. Leanne...cannot protect brother, friends, home. Leanne only...only heron."

"Princess Leanne…"

"But...but Leanne help. Elincia-queen help, too." Leanne takes Elincia's hand, spreading the fingers out with her own. "Strong together...okay?"

Elincia swallows the lump in her throat. "I...understand. Thank you, Princess Leanne."

Leanne smiles.

"We're all here, Your Majesty!" A soldier salutes. "Your loyal men are ready for battle!"

"Thank you, everyone." Elincia sets her jaw. "I am indeed the queen of Crimea, and a queen does not hide. Our enemies are fellow citizens of Crimea. But we can no longer sit idle as they destroy the harmony of our nation."

"Well said!" Nealuchi crows.

"They have the advantage of numbers, but we have the advantage of terrain." Elincia's eyes dart over her gathered men, trying to call on every game of war she played with Bastian as a child. But this is no game, and she has neither Bastian nor Ike here to help her, and she must do this on her own. "Block their passage through the inner walls so they cannot conquer us. Save your strength. We must hold out as long as we can. I will heal whoever is injured. Sir Brom, Sir Haar, the left side - Dame Nephenee, Sir Mordecai, the right! Lady Lethe, Lady Calill, Lady Heather - the center. Sir Nealuchi, use your mobility to assist when needed. Lady Leanne, with me. The rest of you, follow their lead! Play things carefully, and we will win this day!"

The men all cheer, lifting their weapons. As they do, there's the sound of a horn from beyond the fortress walls, and white-and-green armored men begin to surge onto the battlefield, weapons at the ready. Fighting people clad in Crimean armor makes Elincia's stomach go sour, but she has no choice. She can't let atrocity continue, Crimean or not.

"Brave warriors, to your stations!" Elincia calls. "Be cautious! Don't overexert yourselves trying to wipe them all out!"

The soldiers rush to their assigned positions, and Elincia draws her staff, clutching it in both hands. She can't let them die. She can't let any of them - 

"Queen Elincia!" A white shape soars out of the sky, spearing a stray archer on its lance as it settles on the battlements nearby. "I made it!"

"Marcia!"

"Thanks to General Geoffrey, we spotted an ambush on the main road and snuck by on the old highway instead!" Marcia calls, grinning. "The Royal Knights will be here soon. I flew ahead to tell you…and to serve up some traitor pie on my lance!"

"…Thank you." Elincia can't feel relief, not yet. There's still too much at stake, too many unknowns. "I'm impressed you made it back so quickly."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty!" Marcia salutes. "Now, which monkeys do you want fileted before the Royal Knights get here?"

"Assist Haar and Brom, please. Thank you."

Marcia flutters away, and there's a shout from below them as Ludveck's men meet Elincia's defensive line. At Elincia's side, Leanne clears her throat, clasps her hands, and vigor galdr rings out across the battlefield, the same song Elincia has heard from Reyson dozens of times. Its energy flows through Elincia, and she sits straighter, staff at the ready.

Elincia will win this battle, and she'll save Lucia, and there will be new scars left on Crimea's soil, but she'll heal them. She will. She has to.

The battle rages on, hectic and confusing. Elincia occasionally swoops down to dispatch the errant soldier, but her priority is healing her comrades as they hold the line against Ludveck's solders. And there are so many men - every time Elincia thinks they may have gained an advantage, new reinforcements pour in, marching steadily forward. Her army fights valiantly despite its small size, but doubt still claws at Elincia's heart despite the mantras she tries to focus on - _ we'll win, we'll win, we'll win _ \- 

"Careful, Elincia-queen!" Leanne gasps, reaching out to steady Elincia as she nearly slumps over Adrah's side. "No hurt!"

"Yes...yes." Elincia takes a deep breath, trying to clear her head. "How...how are we holding up?"

"Ah…" Leanne screws up her forehead in thought, but just ahead of them, Lethe supplies an answer.

"We're holding, Your Majesty. But I'm not sure for how much longer. It's been hours, and…"

"A bit longer," Elincia pants. "Just a bit longer - " Mordecai gives a yowl of pain from somewhere below them, and Elincia raises her staff. The magic flows out, and then the staff shatters.

"That was the last one," Elincia says grimly, tossing the shards of wood aside. "I can still use Mend, but - "

"That'll make things much harder," Calill supplies. "My Meteor tome's toast, too, and all the ballistas are long empty. Oh, dear."

"Uncle," Elincia whispers, eyes blurred by fear. "Father, Mother...please…"

A shout rises up from the far end of the battlefield. It's a familiar voice, and Elincia sits bolt upright, squinting through the crowds. Another group of white-armored men is charging against Ludveck's command post, led by a gleaming figure in blue...

"Your Majesty!" the figure shouts. "We'll countercharge their flank! The Royal Knights will succeed again! Indomitable knights of Crimea, this is the hour you have trained for! Hold the line, and run them down!"

"Geoffrey!" Elincia gasps, feeling crashing back into her limbs as she scrambles to see over Adrah's head. "Geoffrey, oh, Geoffrey!"

"Find Ludveck, duke of Felirae!" Geoffrey calls to his men. "Seize him immediately! He must not escape!"

Elincia grabs hold of Adrah's reins. "Lady Lethe, command things here. I'm going to assist Geoffrey. Look after Princess Leanne."

Lethe stares at her. "Your Majesty?"

"I have already allowed one of my retainers to fall at Ludveck's hands." Elincia draws Amiti. "I will not let it happen again."

"Be careful," Lethe warns, but Elincia has already taken off, shooting through a gap in the soldiers across the battlefield. Arrows fly her way, but Adrah is far too skilled to let a single one make contact, and they swerve between shouting rebels. A few men try to charge her directly. Amiti flashes, and they fall, and Elincia spares herself no time for regret, only a moment of relief and gratitude to the last three years of steady training.

Geoffrey's lance is locked with Ludveck's axe by the time Elincia swoops down on them. She brings Amiti crashing down against Ludveck's armor, forcing the two men apart.

"Your Majesty!" Geoffrey pulls back, panting. "What are you doing - " A soldier charges him, and he turns to meet the challenge.

"Queen Elincia…" Ludveck's armor is broken in places, and bloodstained, but he still stands tall and proud, axe held ready.

Elincia glares down at him. "Ludveck."

"Looking quite gallant, aren't we?" Ludveck smirks. "I thought you would surely be fleeing by now…or pleading for your life. I must commend you on your unexpected bravery."

"I am the ruler of Crimea." Elincia's grip tightens on Amiti. "I will not abandon that role."

"Oh, I see…self-sacrifice, is it? How very honorable of you." Ludveck lifts an eyebrow. "By the way, Your Majesty, Lady Lucia is often in your company. Wherever could she have gone to?"

Elincia nearly drops her sword. "Where is she?! Tell me she's safe! Tell me - now!"

"Oh my, you look pale," Ludveck laughs. "You two were always so close…you must be worried, then? Ha! Yet another facet of your weakness."

"Enough." Elincia's grip tightens on Amiti. "Surrender now, or I will dispose of you myself."

"Our weak little queen? You haven't the guts - "

Elincia swings Amiti back and charges. Ludveck's face is a picture of shock - he did not expect her attack, and does not bring up his axe fast enough, and the blade pierces his side. He swings back at her, clumsily, and Elincia easily flies out of the axe's path and strikes once more across his chest, severing the last strap of his breastplate and knocking it free. Elincia aims Amiti at the exposed flesh, blood roaring in her ears, prepared to end the battle with one more strike - 

"Elincia!" Ludveck throws his axe to the ground and lifts his hands to shoulder height. "I yield to you! Please...you may imprison me." 

Elincia hesitates.

_ Never show mercy when it could get you killed. _

"Your Majesty, be merciful!" Ludveck pleads, falling to his knees. "Spare our lives. We surrender our weapons." He nods to his gathered men, and as one, blades and bows clatter to the ground.

_ He is too dangerous. _

_ But he is unarmed. _

And one last voice, louder than any other,_ he knows where Lucia is... _

"...Very well." Elincia keeps Amiti pointed at Ludveck's chest. "Geoffrey, bind him at once, and have him and his men imprisoned. They will stand trial for treason and for their manifold crimes against the people of Crimea."

"I - I understand." Geoffrey salutes. "Kieran! You heard the queen - let's get all these men to the Fort Alpea dungeons, now!"

As Ludveck is dragged away, Elincia lets her body slump in the saddle.

The battle is won. But there is still one left to fight.

\---

"Lucia is being held captive," Elincia tells Geoffrey as they stand together in the fort entryway, and her heart twists again as the color drains from his face.

"How?" Geoffrey bursts out. "She was at the capital, wasn't she? It's not like her to - "

"It seems her spy network was infiltrated," says Elincia heavily. "And - " She takes the bundle of hair from her belt and holds it out wordlessly. Geoffrey stares at it, eyes wide. "If we're to save her, we need to talk to Ludveck. He's the one who has her."

"Your Majesty! General!" A soldier bursts through the door and comes racing up to them, panting. "W-we've received a missive! It concerns Lady Lucia!"

"What?" Elincia nearly seizes the man. "What is it?"

"They're demanding…" The soldier swallows. "You should come out to the front fort walls, Your Majesty. Quickly!"

Elincia stows Lucia's hair back in her belt with trembling fingers. "I'm coming."

The sight outside will be burned into Elincia's memory for years to come. The makeshift gallows set up before the fort gates. The gathered men in white Crimean armor. Townspeople and villagers, gathered in crowds around it, with the soldiers' lances holding them at bay. And the figure in the center of it all, noose around her neck…

The vivid blue is unmistakable.

"Queen of Crimea!" a white-armored rebel shouts, standing at the front of the group. "We demand that you release the duke of Felirae! Refuse, and Lady Lucia will die!"

"…Lucia," Geoffrey breathes.

"You have half a mark!" the rebel continues. "If the duke is not released by then, the girl dies!"

"Queen Elincia!" Elincia's heartbeat has long since halted, but at that cry it jolts again. Lucia's voice is hoarse but strong, and Elincia can't clearly see her face, but she can imagine the stern expression. "Queen Elincia, don't listen to them! Don't worry about me!"

One of the gathered rebels slaps Lucia across the face, and Elincia can see her stagger, and her mind is too frantic to feel even more terror.

"…Your Majesty, you can't…" At Elincia's side, Geoffrey is shaking. "You have to let me do something about this."

Elincia can't bear to look at him. Her world has narrowed to the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears.

"Lucia would willingly die fighting for her country, I know…but you have to help her, Elincia." Geoffrey's voice is pleading, in a way Elincia has never heard it, and the sound of it makes fresh pain bloom in her chest. "If you were in her position, she would surely do the same. Please, just give the word."

Elincia pulls away from the edge of the roof and turns, walking back into Fort Alpea.

"Elincia?"

Elincia doesn't answer, only walks steadily down the fortress stairs and into the dungeons.

Ludveck is lounging casually in the corner of his cell, face relaxed despite his injuries. He grins at the sight of her. "Hello, Your Majesty…by the look on your face, I can see my plan has been a success."

"…What exactly is it that you want?" Elincia asks him, wishing her voice wasn't shaking. She folds her arms, trying to give herself some facade of confidence. "To throw our country into chaos?"

"No. I want to protect it, Your Majesty."

"What?!" Elincia comes to a stop outside the bars.

"Queen Elincia, you're so naive." Ludveck shakes his head. "Cold and callous decisions are sometimes required of a nation's ruler…I was testing you. We all wanted to know if our queen would have the power to stop a civil war. But, no, you were too hesitant and too concerned about harming the people…now look what has happened. The rule of Crimea cannot be kept in your hands! Please, Your Majesty! You must abdicate and cede the crown to me!" His grin widens still further. "And considering Lady Lucia's life is on the line, you haven't much choice. Now, let's have you free me from this prison cell, and then we can discuss any further details…"

This man, Elincia thinks, threw aside and destroyed countless lives for his own selfish attempt at power, and no flowery words can disguise that fact. He cannot rule Crimea. To let him do so would mean the ruin of the nation, and Elincia knows that no matter what mistakes she makes as queen, the mistakes of Duke Felirae would be far, far worse. All the good she and her father and her father's father worked for would be undone. For Lucia's life, thousands would perish. 

Elincia's decision is painful, and it rips her apart to make it. But she knows what she must choose, regardless. Even if she spends the rest of her life trying to atone for it. Even if it means she will never again feel even a glimmer of happiness.

Elincia's hands curl into fists. When she speaks again, her voice is more steady than it has been in weeks. "I don't think so."

"What?!" Ludveck's mouth drops open. "Are you truly willing to sacrifice Lady Lucia?!"

"…Lord Ludveck, all your dissatisfaction and misgivings about me are well founded," says Elincia, her voice low but firm, armor back in place even as her stomach quakes and heart screams. "However, do you realize how many lives you've simply thrown away?! Strength without compassion does not a ruler make. You care nothing for the people, sir. You cloak your desire to rule with pretty speeches, but it is petty avarice nonetheless!"

Silence hangs in the dungeons as Elincia and Ludveck glare at each other.

"…So this is how it shall be?" Ludveck breaks eye contact at last, shaking his head. "Very well…but Lady Lucia cannot be spared without my order."

"Allowing you to plant the seeds of rebellion and play havoc with the lives of my people is a failure for which I must answer," says Elincia. "But I will see Crimea through this trial. I will give my people the future they deserve, no matter the cost."

_ Even if Lucia is the cost. _

She turns and departs without another word or a glance back, returning to the rooftop. The rest of her soldiers have gathered, and their faces are fearful as they look between her and the distant figure of Lucia. Mordecai looks somber, Calill pitying, Leanne's hands are clasped to her chest, and Elincia can't look any of them in the eye.

Instead, she looks down at Lucia, gaze steady as she focuses on the speck of vivid blue among the white armor. 

"Elincia?" Geoffrey comes up beside her, his voice trembling. "What...what are you going to do?"

Elincia takes a deep breath, and when her voice rings out, it is strong and clear. "Rebel soldiers, hear me! Ludveck of Felirae, having conspired against the nation, will stand trial. As the queen and ruler of Crimea, I refuse to negotiate with those bent on destroying it."

"…So you're going to let this girl die?!" a rebel yells. Elincia wishes she had the ability within her to feel pleased at his incredulous tone. But Lucia has no such limitations, and she gives a bark of laughter, loud enough that Elincia can hear it clearly even from this infinite distance. It's the last time Elincia will hear that sound, and she clings to it.

"I will be strong, Lucia…" Elincia says softly. The knot of hair in her belt feels like a weight, an anchor. She knows she'll keep it always.

She only hopes Lucia's suffering will be brief, and she holds onto that hope as she watches, her face as still as stone. Geoffrey says something next to her, but Elincia hardly hears it as she keeps her eyes trained on the pale dot of Lucia's face.

"Your Highness!" the rebel leader bellows. "Your trusted friend will now die. Let this burn forever in your memory!"

"People of Crimea…" Lucia's voice is clear and bright, and Elincia knows she is looking directly at her. "Behold a true queen! YOUR queen! Long live Queen Elincia!"

Even as she wants desperately to look away, Elincia watches as the soldier kicks away the stool beneath Lucia's feet. She cannot avert her eyes. She must watch every moment. It is Elincia's weakness that brought this tragedy to pass, that is robbing Lucia of her life. This is the least she can do for her, Elincia chants mentally as she stands frozen, watching, the very least she can do -

The arrow comes out of nowhere. The rope around Lucia's neck frays, snaps, and drops its passenger. For a moment, Lucia falls, almost suspended in midair against the pink of the early sunset - and - 

\- and she lands in the arms of a blue-haired man.

More people are storming onto the battlefield, some on horseback, and they're battling the men grouped around the gallows, and the crowd gains courage at the sight and surges forward, overwhelming the small group of rebels. Elincia can't see Lucia anymore among the sudden wave of chaos, but there's a tight knot of townspeople and she can see the unmistakable glow of healing magic, and Elincia can't process, can't even begin to comprehend what she is seeing - 

"Queen Elincia!" The fog fades, and Elincia can suddenly hear Geoffrey shouting beside her, ecstatic. "It's Sir Ike and the Greil Mercenaries! They came to our aid! Now we'll get Lucia back in one piece. We've nothing more to worry about. I'll deploy my knights at once!"

He turns and runs back into the castle, several of the others at his heels.

Elincia gasps out a single breath as relief hits her in a wave, as the long-restrained terror overwhelms her, and she sinks to her knees on the battlements, her vision fading, her head pounding, long-suppressed emotion overwhelming her.

"Elincia-queen!" Leanne bends down beside her. "Okay now! Lucia okay!"

Elincia can only struggle to breathe.

"She's coming out of a dreadful shock," comes Nealuchi's voice. "Sir Mordecai, perhaps you should carry her - "

"I'm...I'm okay…" Elincia staggers to her feet, nearly falls again, and takes Mordecai's offered arm. "Let's...let's get back downstairs…"

They make their stumbling way back into the fort, and no sooner have they reached the front entryway than the fort doors spring open, revealing a scarlet-haired paladin with a figure cradled in her arms.

"Lady Titania!" Elincia nearly trips over herself as she lunges away from Mordecai, racing forward. Lucia's face is pale, resting against Titania's chest. "Is she - "

"Rhys and Mist say she'll be all right," says Titania. "She's merely unconscious."

Elincia lifts trembling hands to Lucia's face, feeling desperately for the warmth there, the fluttering breaths, the trace of a pulse. Alive, alive, Lucia's _alive _, and her mind knows it but her body still feels hollow and cold, the knowledge not quite having reached her deadened limbs. She presses her forehead to Lucia's, heedless of the eyes on them, trying to convince herself of the truth she dares not believe. Lucia is here, Lucia is back with her, she is alive, she breathes still, and all Elincia can manage to do is cling to her, the earth still rocking beneath her feet.

"We're rounding up those rebels now," Titania continues. "But we thought it best to get her out of the line of fire. Where shall I bring her?"

"Ah - my chambers are this way," Elincia mumbles, returning to the present. "Here…"

Titania falls into step behind her, and Elincia holds the door open as Titania lays Lucia gently on the bed. "It's good to see you again, Your Majesty."

"And - and you too," says Elincia quickly. "I apologize for my rudeness."

Titania's eyes crinkle at the corners as she smiles. "Don't worry, Queen Elincia. You've got a lot to worry about, after all. I'm going to go help finish off those rebels. You should catch your breath here."

Elincia nods as if in agreement as Titania leaves, but she had no intention of leaving Lucia's side for any purpose, regardless of what Titania told her to do. She draws up a chair to the bedside, and waits.

Lucia is still very pale, bruises and dirt streaked across her face, blue hair cut short and choppy from a sword's edge. Below the necklace Elincia had clipped around her neck a lifetime ago, there's a ring of bruises around Lucia's throat - half-healed by a staff, but still visible, and Elincia's throat nearly closes at the sight.

So close. She very nearly lost her. Elincia doesn't know how or why Ike and the others arrived, and she can't bring herself to wonder or care at the moment. Lucia's still here, by the grace of the goddess, and Elincia is grateful. But she nearly lost her. She was so certain she would lose her that she can barely believe they're together now.

Lucia groans, eyelids fluttering.

"Lucia?" Elincia leans forward. "You're safe now. It's me. It's Elincia."

"E...lincia…?" Lucia's eyes open, and she blinks. "How…"

"Ike and the Greil Mercenaries rescued you," says Elincia softly. "It's all right now."

"Ike and the…?" Lucia frowns, and then winces. "Ugh."

"Don't worry," Elincia manages. "Just rest."

"You're...crying…"

"How could I not be?" Elincia's smile trembles as tears course down her cheeks. "I nearly lost you."

Lucia lifts a shaking hand, brushing away Elincia's tears.

"But it's...it's all right now," Elincia repeats, trying to reassure herself as much as Lucia. "My lord Ike came, so...so it's all right."

"I...see…" Lucia lets her hand fall back to the bed. "Is everyone...are you safe?"

"It was tight, but it's all okay. Ludveck has been beaten. Geoffrey and the Greil Mercenaries are rounding up the last of the rebels." Elincia brushes Lucia's tattered hair back from her forehead. "I am so, so sorry…"

Lucia's eyes are now fully open. "Whatever for?"

"For everything. For your suffering. For your pain. For…" Elincia swallows. "For abandoning you."

"You never abandoned me."

"Lucia…" Elincia takes a shaky breath, leaning forward. "I chose...I chose to let you hang. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Lucia's face grows stern. "It was the correct decision, Your Majesty. I'm the one who's sorry. I let my guard down, and you ended up in that impossible position. I vowed I would live to stay by your side...and I broke that vow. I am so very sorry."

"No, I'm - " Elincia breaks off. "Never mind. I suppose there is no convincing you, is there?"

"Certainly not." Lucia smiles.

"Truly, though…" Elincia runs her fingers through Lucia's clipped hair, in the fashion she'd so recently believed she'd never be able to again. "I am so, so happy you are safe. With you captured...it was as if I had lost my other half. Even now, seeing you by my side, I feel so strange...wondering how, all that time, I could possibly make the decision to abandon you…"

Lucia's eyes soften. "Elincia…"

"Still...if I could do it all again...I would still make the same decision." Elincia's fingers curl in Lucia's hair. "Your life is important, and I treasure it above all else, but I...I must put my personal feelings aside. I must protect Crimea. I know that. I'm sorry…"

"Of course." Lucia rests her hand over Elincia's. "Truly, I'm happy to see you able to make that choice. You chose what was best for Crimea. I could never hate you for that."

"I'm...sorry about your hair," Elincia says quietly. "I know you never cut it…"

Lucia shrugs. "It's hair. It grows back."

"I can help you even it out if you like."

"No, I'm rather proud of it." Lucia brushes the choppy blue wave back from her face. "A sign of my stubbornness, and my devotion."

"If you say so." Elincia smiles fondly at the determination on Lucia's face. "You look beautiful all the same."

Lucia only smiles brighter, her fingers weaving through Elincia's.

It's all right, Elincia thinks, and this time she can almost believe it. There's time. They can fix what has broken. They can make amends.

It isn't over yet. She hasn't failed.

"I must go meet with Sir Ike." Elincia presses a kiss to Lucia's forehead. "And I must thank him...for returning what is dearest to me. But I'll be right back, all right?"

"No, I'll go with you." Lucia pulls herself upright in a sudden show of strength, using Elincia's shoulder as leverage. "I want to speak with him myself."

"You ought to rest…" Elincia protests feebly, but knows her argument is lost before it can begin.

"I'm sturdier than that, you know."

"Very well. But lean on me." Elincia holds out an arm. "I won't have you overdoing it."

"Fair enough." Lucia's eyes widen as Elincia helps her to her feet. "My, you've gotten stronger."

"You ought to have seen the look on Ludveck's face." Elincia can't suppress a self-satisfied smile. "He didn't expect me to be able to confront him myself."

"Oh, I do wish I'd seen that!" Lucia sighs. "They're all fools for underestimating you. You are strong in so many ways."

"Only because I have everyone beside me," says Elincia softly. "But that's...all right. I depend on all of you, and you all in turn depend on me. That...that is where I draw my strength. I could carry on alone, if I was forced to, but I...I don't wish to. That isn't the sort of queen I want to be."

"I promise you'll never have to be her." Lucia rests her head against Elincia's. "Not as long as I breathe still. And I swear that will be a long time yet."

\---

"This is a dangerous gambit, Elincia."

"Hardly my first," says Elincia firmly, squinting at the approaching hills.

"I mean it!" Geoffrey huffs from below her. "Begnion won't merely back down - "

"I know."

"And you'll be unarmed!"

"I know, Geoffrey."

"But - "

"Have a little faith," says Lucia from where she rides beside him. "The queen is putting herself at risk, yes. But we'll be right behind her, and Sir Ike won't let her come to harm, either."

"Still - "

"I'll be with Adrah," Elincia reassures him. "I'll just fly away."

"There's no way you'll see reason, is there?" Geoffrey grumbles.

"This is the best way," says Elincia, her tone unwavering. "I will not lift my sword against Gallia, but nor can I lift it against Begnion, by whose grace Crimea still lives. Pleading neutrality is the only option, and it will take a grand show for my plea to even be considered. It will be fine, Geoffrey."

"But - "

"We're here." Elincia nods down at her men. "Be ready. If I need your aid, well...you'll know. But unless my life is in active danger, you must stand down. That is an order, General Geoffrey. Understood?"

Geoffrey slumps. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Very well. Look after yourselves." Elincia looks forward at the gathered armies. "Ashera willing, we'll meet again shortly."

Lucia salutes, and Elincia kicks Adrah's sides, soaring towards the battlefield. The two armies are yards away from meeting, and it is only through Adrah's speed and Elincia's careful hand that she is able to settle squarely between the two commanders. The leader of Begnion is cackling, but Elincia ignores him. She can hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Of course she is scared. Elincia is putting herself at the mercy of the finest warriors from two massive, powerful nations, one of whom has no reason at all to leave her alive. But it is for peace. It is for Crimea.

_ Never show mercy when it could get you killed. _

"Forgive me, Uncle," Elincia whispers under her breath as she dismounts. "But sometimes my life is a risk I must take."

As she lays Amiti in the grass at her feet, she swears she can see her father smiling in the blade's reflection.

\---

"Organizing all of this…" Despite her growth over the last few years, Sanaki looks smaller than Elincia has ever seen her as she looks dejectedly around Elincia's council room. "I am grateful. I apologize for infringing on your hospitality, Queen Crimea, but I feared I had nowhere else to turn."

"It's the very least I could do," says Elincia. "You did far more for me, three years ago."

"Hmmm…" Sanaki rests a hand on the polished surface of the wood table. "They're all coming?"

"Yes. Gallia, Phoenicis, and Serenes have all agreed to meet here."

"Good. Good. I hate the idea of relying on their strength, but…" Sanaki's head droops. "I cannot hope to face the Senate alone."

"It's all right, Apostle. You helped us, and now we're helping you." Elincia walks across the room to stand beside Sanaki. "We think no less of you."

"You are always so kind, Queen Elincia…" Sanaki closes her eyes. "Without you, I don't know where I'd be. I never - I thought when I revealed myself, the army would follow me, and I would return home in triumph, but - but many of them chose the Senate instead. Any excuse to fight the laguz, even blatant falsehoods, was enough for them...I placed too much faith in my people. I thought they would choose peace. I am...I am such a fool."

"There's nothing foolish about thinking the best of people, Apostle."

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" A small smile crosses Sanaki's face, and she shakes her head. "Queen Elincia...all this time, and yet you still manage to surprise me. I heard about your stunt back on the Crimean fields. Quite brave of you, if rather foolhardy."

"I only wished to stop the fighting, and save my people."

"I know. That's all you've wanted, all along...I had my doubts about you once. But you are a true queen." Sanaki lowers her head. "Perhaps unlike me."

"Apostle, you mustn't." Elincia takes a seat beside where Sanaki stands, forcing their eyes to meet. "None of what has happened here is your fault."

"That is not the truth. I should have acted more swiftly. I should have done more. I underestimated the Senate, and…" Sanaki closes her eyes, looking anguished. "Now, countless innocents pay the price. I am so grateful Sigrun and Tanith are safe, but Sephiran...he's still trapped in Begnion. I don't know what they've done with him, and I - I don't know if…" Her voice cracks slightly. "Can I do this without him?"

"You've ruled without him before," says Elincia gently.

"But I knew he was safe then." Sanaki wipes her eyes on her sleeves. "If - if they've hurt him, or if he's already dead - "

"I'm certain he's safe, Apostle." Elincia hesitates, then reaches out to rest a hand on Sanaki's shoulder. "The Senate wouldn't dispose of such a valuable asset. Besides, this is Lord Sephiran we speak of. The man could outwit any senator. I only met him a few times, but I would hate to be on his bad side."

Sanaki nods, sniffling.

"We'll bring you home, Apostle. The Laguz Alliance will lend you their support, I'm sure of it. And you will have Crimea's, as well. Together, we'll liberate Begnion and save her people. All of them. Just as you helped me do the same for Crimea."

"Yes…" Sanaki looks up, a faint smile on her face again. "It's rather poetic, isn't it?"

"It is. I admit, while I grieve for your situation…" Elincia smiles back at her. "I am glad to have the opportunity to repay you for all your kindness. I'll free your kingdom. Just as you and Sir Ike liberated mine so long ago."

Sanaki nods. Her smile looks genuine now. "Thank you, Queen Elincia. I apologize for losing my composure."

"Please don't worry about it. I'm sure I lost mine before you countless times." Elincia pulls her hand back. "Know you can come to me about anything."

"About anything?"

"Yes. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends…" Sanaki's head tilts, contemplating, and then her smile brightens. "Yes, I suppose we are."

"Do not lose hope, Apostle Sanaki. The battle isn't over yet."

"You're right." Sanaki's hand clenches into a fist. "I shan't despair. Let us win back Begnion - together."

\---

"It's so strange…" Lucia whispers, looking out over the snowy plains. "All those people...stone. All of Tellius…"

"All my people," Elincia manages, hugging herself. "Goddess, I failed…"

"You haven't failed." Lucia takes her hand. "We couldn't have predicted what would happen."

"This is what Ashnard wanted." Elincia's hands curl into fists. "War without end...the survival of only the strongest. I allowed Crimea to be dragged into war, I helped fan the flames. I swore I would protect the weak of this world, and now they are gone. Nothing but stone."

"We'll figure this out." Lucia's face is grim, but her words are warm. "Don't worry. We'll stop Ashera. Let's just follow the path Yune marked for us, and - and it'll be all right."

"Do you think Geoffrey is all right?" Elincia asks quietly. "And Bastian…"

"Those two? I'm almost certain of it," says Lucia. "Both far too stubborn to be turned to stone."

"I hope you're right, but…" Elincia sighs. "I am so very tired of loss."

"It's not permanent, this time," says Lucia. "We'll fight this, together. We won't back down."

"Well said!" Elincia starts at the booming voice, and turns to see King Tibarn flying up behind them, Reyson at his heels. "Lady Lucia, was it? The queen's retainer?"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty." Lucia recovers quickly, bowing. "It is an honor to fight beside you once more."

"Honor's all mine." Tibarn nods to her. "Your Majesty, I mentioned wanting to get together and chat with you...well, I guess we've got all the time in the world now, huh?"

"Not so." Reyson is looking anxiously over his shoulder. "We really should get going."

"Of course. We're coming." Elincia clucks her tongue, and Adrah flutters down beside her. She swings a leg over his back, and Lucia climbs up behind her. Three figures fly through the snowy air, back towards where the rest of the Hawk Army (as Yune decided to christen it) are waiting to begin an impossible journey.

\---

"Laguz brothers and sisters…" Ranulf's face is as solemn as Elincia has ever seen it as he looks out at the corpse-strewn swamp. "I hope your souls can find peace now."

"Now, at last, they can." Reyson lifts his head. "At long, long last."

"Prince Reyson…" Elincia says quietly. Tibarn takes his hand.

"I'm all right." Reyson's eyes are glinting with steel, as always, a mask set back in place.

"Are you?" Elincia asks, trying to keep her tone gentle, but Reyson doesn't seem to mind.

"No," Reyson admits. "But it's over now, regardless. And perhaps one day...I will be."

"I see," says Elincia.

"Thank you for understanding." Reyson sighs, brushing his hair back from his face.

"May their souls find peace," says Bastian, his cape blowing as a soft breeze drifts between deadened trees. "Gifted by the knowledge that never again will that man's atrocities sully the goddess's world."

"Count Bastian!" Jorge comes running up to them, swamp mud flying around his legs as he pants. "That man in the black cape you left with us is in bad shape! We can't even hold him down anymore!"

"Oh no…" Bastian blanches. "Your Majesty, we must return immediately - I will explain everything." He says nothing more, just takes off running across the swamp with Jorge at his side. Elincia exchanges a look with Tibarn and Reyson, and they hurry after him, the others all on their heels.

When they make it back to the camp, the black-cloaked man is lurching between the tents, staggering, dragging his legs, almost a walking corpse. He screams at the sight of them, almost falling over, and Bastian runs to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him upright, patting his arm. "Shhh! Calm down, sir. It's all right. You are a strong man. You will pull through!"

The man screams again, throwing his head back, and his hood falls loose around his shoulders, and Elincia's heart nearly stops.

It's impossible. It cannot be.

She never thought she would see that face again. She was certain of it.

"Please, you must calm yourself!" Bastian's voice sounds as though it is coming from the other end of a cave, close to tears. "Duke Renning!"

"It cannot be…" Elincia gasps, and then runs forward, heedless of the crazed expression on the once-loving face. "Uncle! Uncle Renning! You are alive! Oh, you are alive!"

Renning lunges away from Elincia's arms, howling. He sounds like a crazed animal.

_ Like a Feral One. _But Elincia can't think, can't put her thoughts together. All she knows is that her uncle is standing in front of her.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" Elincia begs. "Please speak to me! It's me, Elincia!"

"It's no use, Your Majesty," says Bastian heavily as he half-drags Renning to sit on a nearby crate. Renning's bloodshot eyes are rolling in his head. "Your noble uncle's mind has been broken…by the drug that creates Feral Ones."

"No!" Elincia drops to her knees in front of the slumped figure, her voice breaking and rising in pitch with her panic. Renning doesn't look at her. "How did this happen? Uncle! Uncle! You must hold on! Uncle Renning…"

"Elincia…" Lucia kneels down beside her. Elincia startles, dragged back to the present, looking around at all the concerned faces turned towards her. The entire army, watching the scene, watching Elincia's hysterics.

"Forgive me," Elincia mumbles, lowering her head. "Please give me a moment to collect myself."

"Let us bring the duke back to my tent," says Bastian. "This way…"

"Here." Tibarn steps forward and effortlessly hauls the shell of Renning upright, carrying him back into camp alongside Bastian. Geoffrey clasps Elincia's shoulder briefly before hurrying after them, along with Reyson and Ranulf. Elincia only watches the darkening sky overhead as Lucia slips a tentative arm around her waist.

"That's really him," Elincia whispers at last. "I dared not even pray for this day. My uncle stands before me again. But…"

Lucia holds her. "I know."

"It's not fair," Elincia turns her face into Lucia's shoulder. "I don't...I don't understand...what's happening?"

"Let's go find out," says Lucia. "Bastian will confess everything now."

Elincia nods, and lets Lucia lead her back to Bastian's tent. Renning lies on the bedroll, eyes closed, the others standing and watching him.

"I gave him another sleeping draft," says Bastian. He looks very tired, and very pale now that Elincia can see him up close. "Though I fear I'm running out of doses."

Elincia drops to her knees next to Renning, brushing his hair back from his brow. He's clad in shabby clothes, but his hair and mustache are impeccably groomed as ever. Asleep, the torment gone from his brow, he looks closer to her uncle than he did in the clearing.

But he still doesn't know her.

"What happened back there?" Tibarn growls, crossing his arms. "Who is that man?"

"That is Duke Renning, the younger brother of Crimea's last king, and Queen Elincia's uncle. He was next in line to become the king of Crimea, but - " Bastian sighs heavily. "He was believed killed in the first attack by Daein, close to five years ago."

The sound of Bastian speaking in such a dull, passive tone, with no trace of poetry or gilt on his words, chills Elincia to the core. She hadn't thought it was possible to feel any worse.

"I see," says Tibarn. "And what's wrong with him now?"

Bastian goes still paler.

"Bastian," Lucia cuts across him as she sits down beside Elincia. "No more secrets. It's time for you to tell us everything you know."

"Very well. I suppose I can conceal the truth no longer." Bastian lowers his gaze. "Duke Renning was apparently killed five years ago…but as you can see, he is still alive. Duke Renning was one of the strongest warriors in Crimea, and while Daein tried to kill him, he survived. When the Mad King heard of his skill, he had Renning kidnapped and gave him the drug that creates Feral Ones. This drug made Duke Renning even stronger, but shattered his mind. He became Bertram, one of Ashnard's infamous Four Riders."

"What?" Elincia stares at him. "Come again?"

"Do you recall Bertram, Your Majesty? Back at Fort Pinell...it was your very first time taking to the battlefield."

"I do…" Elincia's hands are shaking along with her world. "He was mad, begging us to kill him...but he wasn't...he wasn't…"

"It's true, the prince was barely recognizable as himself," says Bastian quietly. "I do not blame you for not realizing who he truly was. But my lady, you had never before seen your uncle on the battlefield. Even with his movement addled by drugs and a shattered mind, I could never fail to recognize the swordplay of my lord Renning. It was unmistakable. So I...I knew what I had to do. If there was any chance, any hope of saving him…" Bastian trails off, looking down at Renning's still form.

Elincia wipes her eyes.

Bastian clears his throat. "After Her Majesty and company defeated him, I saved his life and had him taken back to my castle. I hoped to find a cure, but I didn't want to raise false hope, Your Majesty, so I kept the secret. However, his mind continued to deteriorate, and there were no signs of improvement. As a last resort, I hired Volke to investigate a way to cure him."

There's a slight shifting in the shadows, and Elincia jerks her head around to see Volke giving a lazy two-fingered salute.

"Volke quickly discovered that Duke Renning's transformation was engineered by a man called Izuka," says Bastian. "This man had made himself an aide to the new king of Daein and was not difficult to locate. That was the true purpose of my journey to Daein some months ago. Feeling that Renning was running out of time, Volke and I kidnapped Izuka to learn more of the condition. Returning to Fayre Castle, we interrogated Izuka at length and discovered more about his experiments. Perhaps unsurprisingly, beorc are affected differently by the drug than laguz. Izuka then offered to create an antidote in exchange for his freedom."

"Did you agree to it?!" Geoffrey snaps.

"We refused without a second thought," says Bastian stiffly. "Such a monster cannot be allowed to roam free. Besides, we know a more certain way to cure Lord Renning. A way that, while rare, stands in this tent at this very moment."

Everyone in the tent looks around in unison, but it is Lucia who gasps. "The galdr of rebirth!" 

"Prince Reyson!" Elincia blurts out, whirling around on her knees to face him. It is all she can do not to crumple with desperation, and a part of her thinks of Apostle Sanaki kneeling in the forest, some years before. "Please, I beg of you…please, save my uncle!"

Reyson's eyes widen at her outburst, but his tone is calm as ever. "I can't guarantee anything, Elincia. But I will try."

Elincia nearly chokes on her tears. "Oh, thank you, Prince Reyson! Thank you!"

Reyson lifts his eyes from her to Bastian. "Please give me a moment to myself. I must prepare. Bring the duke in a few minutes." He steps out of the tent, Tibarn following.

"Well, he agreed far more readily than I expected," says Bastian. "Geoffrey, help me move the lord."

"Don't worry, Queen Elincia," says Ranulf, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. "Prince Reyson's too stubborn not to succeed."

Elincia can't answer him. As Geoffrey and Bastian bend over Renning, she shakily gets to her feet. Lucia offers no words of comfort, apparently unable to think of any.

What words of comfort are there? Elincia muses as they lead Renning out of the tent. Her uncle lives, but has lost his mind. There's a chance of his return, but it's no guarantee.

It all lies in Reyson's hands now.

"Are you sure about this?" Tibarn is asking Reyson as Elincia walks out into the campsite clearing. Reyson is drawing some sort of runes on the ground. "I thought the galdr of rebirth was too powerful and complex for a single heron to perform."

"Usually, that's true." Reyson gets to his feet, dusting off his hands. "Right now, however, Ashera's awakening has infused the world with order; I've never felt stronger. What's more, Lord Renning's condition seems less severe than a true Feral One. I think I can do this."

"Well, you're the expert." Tibarn sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Just don't go taking unnecessary risks."

"I won't, Tibarn." Reyson shakes his head. "You needn't worry so much. I've grown a lot."

"I don't want you to risk your life, Prince Reyson," says Elincia quickly, even as her heart screams in argument. "If you'd prefer to wait until we can reunite with Prince Rafiel and Princess Leanne…"

"We don't have that kind of time," says Reyson. "The barest thread of a human mind remains within that man, and even that thread is fading fast. It's now or it's never."

"All right, but…"

"You sound like Tibarn." Reyson gives her a small smile as Geoffrey and Bastian lay Renning down on the runes. "It will be all right, Queen Elincia. I've been told I'm too stubborn to die."

"Yes, I admit I've heard much the same."

"Then you see why I'll be fine."

"Very well, but...but if your life is in danger, you must stop. I cannot give you orders, but I can tell you my wishes - and I do not wish for you to trade your life for my uncle's." Elincia clasps a hand to her heart and bows. "Please, Prince Reyson."

"I understand. But it won't come to that." Reyson stands over Renning. "Everyone, please stand back and give me some space."

Elincia walks back to stand between Bastian and Lucia, taking the former by the arm and the latter by the hand as Reyson closes his eyes. Bastian is shaking, but Lucia is as steady as ever.

It is hardly Elincia's first time hearing the galdr of rebirth, but this time her gaze is not on the singer. Light suffuses Renning's form, and as it does, he convulses, throwing his head back and grunting, then shouting.

"Uncle!" Elincia cries out. Bastian's grip on her arm is nearly painful. "Hold on!"

Renning moans, and as the light fades, he slumps motionless to the ground. Reyson opens his eyes and then looks down at his patient. For a moment, nobody in the clearing seems to be breathing.

"It worked," says Reyson at last. "He's sleeping peacefully. When he wakes, he should be his old self."

"Truly?" Elincia breathes.

"Truly."

"Oh!" Elincia trips across the clearing, racing to where Renning lies and falling to her knees beside him. "Thank you, Reyson. Thank you!"

"It was no...trouble…" Reyson swoons, and Tibarn is at his side in an instant, catching him easily in one arm with a long-suffering look on his face.

"Is he all right?" Elincia gasps.

"Yeah, just sleeping." Tibarn shakes his head as he picks Reyson up. "I'll take him to bed. Get the duke some rest."

"Understood. Thank...thank you." Elincia looks back at Renning. His face looks almost serene.

"It's all right now, Your Majesty." Lucia walks up behind her. "The nightmare is over."

"Let's move him somewhere more comfortable." Geoffrey bends down and Lucia helps him haul Renning upright. "This way…"

Elincia looks around. Bastian is still standing stock still, staring at the runes carved into the earth.

"Bastian?" says Elincia tentatively, getting to her feet and walking to his side. "Are you...are you well?"

"Lord Renning…" Bastian's eyes are blank. "He's really…"

"He's back," Elincia says. "I cannot believe it yet myself, but - "

"I worked so hard…" Bastian's voice is quieter than Elincia has ever heard it, and more broken, scarcely above a whisper. "I hoped, but...I truly thought...he was lost…"

"You've done it, Bastian. Thank you." Elincia reaches up to hug him, and he buries his face in her shoulder. "You found him. You brought him back. Thank you."

Elincia has never seen Bastian cry before.

\---

"Elincia."

Elincia is dragged back from sleep, her head filled with fog as Lucia's face swims into focus above her. "What…?"

"You asked me to wake you...Lord Renning is awake."

Elincia sits upright so sharply she nearly cracks her head against Lucia's. "Truly?"

"Yes. He's a little confused, but he asked after you." 

Elincia leaps to her feet, heedless of her tangled hair and confused watchers as she dashes out of her tent and towards Bastian's, ripping the flap open and nearly trampling Bastian as she rushes inside. "Uncle?"

"Elincia?" Renning looks up from where he's seated on the bedroll. He looks tired, but the light is back in his eyes, and the hope Elincia had been struggling to quench wells up, burning and bright. "Is that you?"

"Uncle!" Elincia trips as she crosses the tent in a single stride, nearly falling into his arms. "Uncle! You're - "

"Yes…" Renning sounds tired and confused, but his arms are as strong as Elincia remembers them, a hand resting in her hair. "Bastian's been telling me...I've been away awhile, haven't I?"

"You have," Elincia sobs into his shoulder. "You have, but - but it's all right now. You're back…"

"And you are queen." Elincia can hear the smile in Renning's voice. "I cannot say how proud I am of you, Elincia."

Elincia can't answer, only wail into her uncle's chest, feeling as a child again. They remain that way for a long moment, and never long enough.

"I don't understand the full circumstances, but I know that you are safe. And that is enough for me." Renning pulls back to look down at Elincia. "My, you've grown."

Elincia sniffles. "Have I?"

"You have, my dear. There is something...different in your eyes. A certain strength that you did not possess before. You've become a fine queen, haven't you?" Renning's eyes grow pensive. "I'm sorry I left you behind."

"You needn't be sorry, Uncle. I'm just so glad...to have you here again." Elincia rests her head against his shoulder. "I cannot put my joy into words...mere hours ago, I thought you long gone, and now…"

"To me, it is simply as if I am coming out of a long fog," says Renning. "I cannot clearly recall it…"

"That is for the best." Elincia manages a tremulous smile. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"And by your side I shall stay." Renning's eyes are sliding shut. "I apologize, Elincia, but I fear I am too tired to fight alongside you for the time being…"

"Don't worry about it, Uncle. Just focus on regaining your health." Elincia helps him lie back down.

"Five years lost…" Renning murmurs. "I can hardly believe it."

"We'll make up for it," Elincia promises.

"That we will…" Renning's head falls to the side as he slips back into sleep. Elincia watches his chest rise and fall for a moment before sitting back.

"A miracle," says Bastian hollowly. "Truly, a miracle…"

"Yes. And one I shall forever be grateful for." Elincia lowers her head. "Perhaps it could not have been done without Ashera. And while we must strike her down, for the sake of this land...still, a part of me will always thank her."

\---

Elincia sits in the back of the supply cart, Renning at her side. He still looks quite tired, but the color is returning to his face as they ride along the dusty road, Adrah and the bird laguz swooping overhead and the army marching all around them.

"So much has happened...I cannot keep track of it all." Renning shakes his head. "But fighting a goddess...that is new to me."

"Yes, I can't fathom how it will be done," Elincia admits. "But Sir Ike and Lady Micaiah are unlike any I have ever met, and we have many powerful allies on our side. If anyone can do it...then we can."

"You have such faith in your comrades that I am forced to have faith in them as well," says Renning, eyes twinkling. "I look forward to meeting them all."

"Yes...and when the battle is over, we'll all go home to Crimea together," says Elincia. "And there, Uncle...you can return to your rightful throne. That is how it always should have been, after all."

"No, I don't think so." Renning shakes his head. "The throne is yours, Elincia. I will not take it from you."

"Whatever do you mean? You would be such a capable king - "

"And you, dear niece, are a capable queen."

"It must have been fate that saw you back to us in Crimea's darkest hour," Elincia continues. "You were always meant to be king, so - "

"I care little for fate and such," says Renning. "Perhaps it wasn't what was meant to happen, but you are queen now. And queen you shall stay."

"But I've been a dreadful queen...Crimea's been dragged into war after war. The rebellion, the war with Begnion, and now this..." Elincia feels tears prick at the corner of her eyes. "All I've done is make mistakes. I can't be as strong as you, or Father, or Mother…"

"No, Elincia," says Renning. "You've done well. So well. Ashnard is gone, and Crimea freed - tasks that I thought impossible as the Mad King struck me down. Peace with the laguz nations is closer than ever."

"But…" Elincia sniffles. "But I…"

"Truthfully," says Renning, "I never wanted to be king. I would have done it, as I swore I would, as was my duty, but I have no desire to take the job. Besides, Crimea needs no further upheaval."

The cart bumps over the dusty road.

"If you're certain," says Elincia at last. "I won't force you."

"Good." Renning sits back. "I will serve you loyally as my queen until my dying days. Perhaps it is not what the fates desire, but the fates have never controlled me before, and I shan't let them now."

"But, honestly...I have no desire for the throne, either," Elincia admits. "I never...I wanted you to be the king."

"I understand. But we must think of Crimea, Elincia. I know the transition period has been difficult for our country. Dividing the country further by having the queen step down for a man long thought dead...it would not end well. You know that, don't you?"

"I do. I do."

"It will be all right, Elincia. I will be there for you. You aren't alone anymore."

"I was never alone," says Elincia quietly. "I had friends, and allies, and people I loved…"

"I know. And I am so relieved to hear that." Renning's tired face relaxes as he smiles.

"And...even when you were gone, you were always with me, Uncle. Without your teaching, I would never have lived through these years. Your training, your lessons...there were times when I felt as if you were with me, guiding me along my path."

"I am honored to hear that."

"But I missed you still," Elincia continues. "To have you back...it still feels as if a dream."

"No dream...just the end of a long nightmare."

"But the nightmare isn't over," says Elincia. "Ashera…"

"Yes, Bastian told me everything." Renning looks out at the still land around them. "To think that it is all stone...I admit, I thought at first it was one of his metaphors."

"I wish it were." Elincia leans back against a crate. "But we've powerful allies - the kings of the laguz nations, Apostle Sanaki, Lady Micaiah, and of course Sir Ike. It will be all right in the end."

"The apostle I know, but I am unfamiliar with the other two. How the world changes in five years." Renning shakes his head. "Royals of the beorc and laguz nations fighting together, the son of Ashnard, living Serenes herons, the voice of a goddess, fighting Ashera herself...is there anything I am forgetting?"

"There's almost certainly more," says Elincia. "It has been...quite an adventure, these past years."

"Well, I've always enjoyed adventure." Renning smiles. "Let's face it together."

"Let's."

The cart rattles along.

"There is one thing more I wished to ask of you, Elincia…" Renning sighs heavily. "You've...you've killed, haven't you?"

Elincia freezes. "What?"

"You've taken lives on the battlefield. I can see it in your eyes, in your posture…"

Elincia can't meet his eyes. "When I can - when I can, I show mercy. But there are times...there are times when I have had no choice."

"I see."

"Times when it was kill or be killed. Allow my friends' lives to be taken...or take lives myself." Elincia's fists clenched. "And every time, I made my choice."

"You have the look of a warrior," says Renning gently. "I never expected to see that look about you, truth be told. I never thought you would take to the battlefield."

"I did not wish to cower behind others while my battles were fought." Elincia lifts her gaze, watching the trees roll along beside them, a blur of green and gray. "So I...I made my choice. Yes, I have killed. It is not a countless number, but it is...it is more than I can clearly recall."

"Yet you've also shown mercy."

"Yes. You were right, Uncle." Elincia closes her eyes. "Mercy is a wonderful thing. But it can also get me, and my loved ones, killed. I have learned that lesson...far too many times. Still, sometimes...sometimes I was heedless of that advice. There were times when I weighed the risks of mercy against its gains...and I placed myself knowingly in harm's way. I...I apologize, Uncle. But I was not wholly faithful to your teachings."

"Elincia."

Elincia opens her eyes, and despite the fear in her gut, turns to meet Renning's gaze. He looks solemn, almost carved from stone.

"Do not apologize, my dear. You need not justify your choices. You need not be me, or your father, or your mother. You need only be yourself."

"Uncle…"

"I did not wish this path for you. But I...I am proud all the same. The choices you have made...they shape you. They have shaped you into a strong woman, one who knows when to call for mercy and when for justice. One who values peace. One who is truly a queen. One your father and mother would be proud of, too."

Elincia blinks away tears.

Renning smiles. "I've heard they call you the heart of Crimea."

"Really?" Elincia stares at him. "I haven't heard that…"

"Bastian told me."

"Oh…" Elincia feels her face color. "Well, I…"

"I haven't had the time to hear everything you've done, but what I've heard has been quite impressive. Ramon couldn't have done any better, Elincia."

Elincia wipes her eyes.

"I'll let you be now," says Renning, resting a hand on her shoulder. "But no matter what doubts plague you...you are a queen, Elincia. Not by way of birthright. But by your devotion to your people, by your selflessness, by your strength. You are the rightful queen of Crimea. Never forget that."

In that moment, Elincia believes she never will.

\---

"We're almost there," says Elincia, looking up at the canvas tent ceiling, towards where she knows the goddess's tower stands tall and imposing in the night. "Tomorrow, we enter the tower."

"Do not worry, Your Majesty," says Geoffrey. "We will be right beside you."

Bastian nods, folding his arms. "Though long tested by the trials of the goddess Ashera, we shall overcome, and our mission will be laid to rest."

"Yes." Lucia rests a hand on her sword. "What we do now, we do not only for the people of Crimea, but for all the people of Tellius."

Elincia nods. "We shall succeed."

"You are a courageous queen, indeed," comes a voice from behind them.

Elincia whirls around. "U-Uncle Renning! Are you all right now!?"

"Don't I look it?" Renning folds his arms. He looks stronger than before, and stands prouder. "I stand before you in full health…thanks to your efforts, of course."

"Wonderful!" Elincia rushes to stand beside him. "I'm so relieved, Uncle!"

Lucia bows. "Duke Renning."

"Lucia, you have my gratitude for looking after Elincia so diligently," says Renning. "Bastian, Geoffrey…everyone, you have my sincere thanks."

Lucia shakes her head, smiling. "Please, Duke Renning. It is our joy to serve Her Majesty. Our loyalty extends beyond the queen. Please do not forget that."

"…Thank you." Renning nods to her. "I appreciate your concern. Especially yours, Bastian."

Bastian bows with little of his usual flourish. "I stand by you, my lord."

"You have ever been my most loyal and clever confidant." Renning rests a hand on his shoulder. "Was it possible for you to acquire the things I desired?"

"Indeed, my lord." Bastian grins. Even with a goddess looming ahead of them, Elincia hasn't seen him look so content in years. "For you, to whom I owe my mastery of disciplines esoteric and arcane, no task is too difficult. Your sword, your armor, and your faithful steed stand ready, that the battlefield shall know your valor once more."

"You haven't changed a bit, Bastian." Renning shakes his head. "Always the clever one."

"Your praise is too much, my lord," says Bastian, beaming.

"Uncle!" Elincia gasps. "You intend to join the fight!? Please, you mustn't push yourself too hard!"

"My, how things have changed!" Renning lifts a brow. "Am I to take orders from my niece on what battles I am allowed to fight in? I'm not a prince to be coddled and kept safe behind the vanguard, Elincia. I am a knight of Crimea, and I will be one until I die. As long as I live, as long as I am able to walk, and as long as I draw breath, I shall fight. It is my duty."

"…I understand," says Elincia quietly. "I feel much the same way."

"Then you understand why I must do this."

"Yes, but…" Elincia sets her jaw. "Swear to me, then. Swear that you won't die. That you won't ever leave me alone."

Renning smiles, and bows. It's an odd sight, seeing her own uncle bowing down before her. "I swear to you that I will never leave you behind. I swear it upon my pride as a knight and upon my love for my country." He straightens. "Now, Your Majesty, please grant me the honor of protecting you in battle, as your most loyal general."

"Oh, Uncle…" Elincia glances over his shoulder. "You may have to compete for that role, I think."

Geoffrey is scowling. "Duke Renning…I will not give up my place as the commander of the Royal Knights, even to you."

Renning smirks. "Let's take it outside, then. Perhaps I'll remind you why you have never won a match against me."

Geoffrey bows. "As you wish, Duke Renning. I will also show you that I have spent four years preparing solely to defend the queen from harm. I have made it my life."

"U-Uncle?!" Elincia watches Geoffrey and Renning rush out of the tent. "And Geoffrey, you too?! Bastian, do something!"

"Truly, I shall have to!" Bastian clasps his hands together. "After all, a match between such stalwart warriors needs be judged. I believe I shall volunteer my services. Excuse me." He dashes away, looking like a schoolboy in all his excitement.

"Bastian!" Elincia calls after him. "Get back here at once!"

"Oh, Your Majesty." Lucia takes her hand. "Let them be."

"Lucia?" Elincia pouts at her. "Are you siding with them, too?"

"Doesn't all of this remind you of a scene in Melior from years ago?" Lucia's smile is soft, but warm with reminisce. "Tomorrow is full of uncertainty. We may live and we may die. Yet here we are, enjoying a little scene of high drama from glory-filled past. I'm glad of it."

"That's true…now that I think on it, it's like a weight has been lifted off my chest." Elincia looks out at the tent door. "Why don't we follow them? We should enjoy our final night together."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"I enjoy every night with you, though," says Elincia softly. "You know that, don't you?"

"I do, Elincia." Lucia rests her fingertips against the choker at her neck. "I always have."

"Good." Elincia lifts Lucia's hand up to her lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Then let's spend one last night together...and many more, when all of this done."

"You've grown so courageous," Lucia muses. "Hardly the meek girl your opponents claim you to be."

"Truth be told, I am terrified," Elincia confesses. "This could very well be the end of the world. Yet...I am the Crimea's queen. If I put on a brave face...then so too will the people around me. If I am the heart of Crimea...then I must live up to that title."

Lucia laughs, shaking her head, but it's a laughter of joy, not mockery. "You're right, Queen Elincia."

"Let's go." Elincia turns towards the tent door. "One last night in the land of the goddess...and then many more nights to come."

It isn't like the villa in Melior, Elincia thinks as Renning and Geoffrey spar, Bastian cheering on both sides in turn and feigning an innocent expression when Geoffrey glares at him. Lucia laughs by her side as Renning gets in a particularly dirty hit, and the stars sparkle overhead, illuminating them all in a soft white glow.

The villa is long gone, but a piece of it remains. Just a small piece, but a piece nonetheless, and Elincia holds it tightly in her heart, a warmth burning bright, warding off the chill of her crown.

It's odd, considering a battle between god and mortal looms ahead, but somehow, in this sliver of happiness, Elincia feels at peace.

\---

"Sweet Crimea, to return to your lands fair…" Bastian clasps a hand to his breast. "At long, long last, we march! To see those verdant hills and valleys - "

"Enough," says Lucia, elbowing him. "If you have time to monologue, you have time to help me load up these horses."

Bastian slumps. "Very well, fair lady."

"Crimea…" Renning muses. "I'm sure it's changed in my absence."

"In many ways," says Elincia. "But it is still the land Father loved."

"I'm certain it is." Renning's eyes crinkle as he smiles down at her. "Let's guide her together, Elincia."

"At long last, it's all over," Elincia murmurs. "Perhaps there can truly be peace in Tellius, now, hard-won though it was."

Elincia's memories of the Tower are already becoming a blur - the days-long, endless climb, the Black Knight tossing his mask aside, the small figure of the apostle rushing to catch Sephiran as he fell to Ragnell, the goddess Ashera and her cold, empty eyes, the explosion of blue fire and the golden light spreading across the land…

"It still feels as if it was a dream," says Lucia softly, walking up beside Elincia.

"No dream," says Elincia. "But dream or not...it ends now. All nations will help foster a new era of peace in Tellius. And this time, it will be for certain. Empress Sanaki, King Caineghis, King Tibarn, Prince Reyson, even Queen Nailah...they have all vowed to uphold this promise. And so too shall I."

"A land of peace," says Renning. "The land Ramon wished for."

"At long last, Father, Mother…" Elincia closes her eyes. "I will see their dreams realized."

"We'll see them realized together," says Lucia.

"Yes." Elincia opens her eyes again, looks up into the clear blue above, and then down at the blue beside her, more beautiful still. "We will."

"And we'll be here to aid you, too," says Mist. She stands taller and prouder than Elincia has ever seen her, ready for the new role she will soon fill - for when the dust has settled, she will be taking her brother's place as the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Elincia hadn't been surprised to hear of it.

Titania rests a hand on Mist's shoulder. "The Greil Mercenaries will always be a friend to Crimea. No...we'll always be family."

"The Royal Knights are ready to depart, Your Majesty!" Geoffrey rides up, his men at his back. 

"So are the Greil Mercenaries," says Ike. "Just give the word, Queen Elincia."

"Very well." Elincia slings a leg over Adrah's back, Lucia climbing up behind her as Renning and Bastian mount their own horses. "It's time we return home."

"Yes!" Kieran cheers, nearly decapitating Makalov as he swings his axe overhead. "To Crimea!"

"To Crimea," Elincia echoes. Lucia wraps her arms around her waist, warm and steady. "Together. Let this be the first day of Tellius's new dawn!"

A cheer rises up, and the knights of Crimea march out across the Begnion plains, northward, homeward. Elincia tugs Adrah's reins, and with her loved ones at her side, the queen of Crimea flies through the sky, into the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
